


Der Männchenmaler

by buffy017, Silberchen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bayer Leverkusen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffy017/pseuds/buffy017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberchen/pseuds/Silberchen
Summary: Julian Brandt bekommt viele Fanbriefe, aber seit neuestem bekommt er Briefe, die sich von allen anderen Unterscheiden. Es fehlt ein Name oder Absender, dabei gibt sich der Schreiber offensichtlich große Mühe mit den Briefen und vor allem den lustigen kleinen gemalten Männchen, die in jedem Brief enthalten sind. Für Julian ist klar: er muss herausfinden, wer ihm diese tollen Briefe schreibt!
Kudos: 32





	1. „Du bist ein sehr attraktiver und sympathischer Mann!“

_Lieber Julian,_  
es ist schwierig, so einen Brief zu schreiben. Deswegen mach ich es kurz und bündig: Du bist ein sehr attraktiver und sympathischer Mann!  
Ich wünsche Dir noch einen wundervollen Tag! 

Der Brief war ausgedruckt, aber auf der linken Seite des Bogens waren mit Kugelschreiber kleine Männchen gemalt worden, die wirkten, als würden sie Julian fröhlich zuwinken.

Ein merkwürdiger Brief, fand er, und drehte ihn in seinen Fingern. Außer diesem Brief hatte ein Umschlag von der GEZ und der Flyer eines Pizzabringdienstes im Briefkasten gelegen. 

Kopfschüttelnd schloss er den Briefkasten wieder ab und ging nach oben in seine Wohnung. Er kam direkt vom Training und sein Magen knurrte schon, seitdem er vorhin ins Auto gestiegen war. 

Die Briefe legte er auf die Kommode neben der Wohnungstür, daneben fiel der Rucksack, seine Jacke hängte er immerhin auf. Dann ging er in die Küche. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt den Flyer vom Bringdienst ausprobiert, aber das konnte er in der Saison nicht bringen. 

„Also Salat“, murmelte er und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Neben einem traurig aussehenden Salatkopf und einer halben Gurke befanden sich aber fast nur noch Getränke darin. „Ach verdammt und zugenäht“, fluchte er und sah unwillkürlich wieder zum Pizza-Flyer. 

Die hatten schließlich auch gesunde Sachen auf der Karte, oder? Vielleicht irgendwas mit Reis... oder ein Insalata Mista? 

Und wenn er dazu ein paar Pizzabrötchen bestellte, dann war das ja nur als Beilage gedacht. 

Pizzabrötchen mit Käse und Schinken gefüllt... ehe er genauer darüber nachgedacht hatte, hatte er einen großen Salat und diese leckeren Pizzabrötchen bestellt. 

Mit einem deutlichen besseren Gefühl nahm er sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und griff sich die restliche Post um sie mit ins Wohnzimmer zu nehmen. 

Er legte den Umschlag der GEZ in die Kiste mit den uninteressanten Sendungen, die er dennoch nicht wagte wegzuwerfen, und sah dann wieder den Brief mit den Männchen an. 

Die Männchen waren irgendwie putzig. Klein und mit knuddeligen Nasen. Je genauer er sie ansah, desto individueller sahen sie aus. Nicht, weil sie schief gezeichnet worden wären, sondern weil sie alle gewollt unterschiedlich waren. Groß und schlank, oder klein und pummelig, mit stacheligen Haaren oder mit Brille. 

Da hatte sich jemand richtig Mühe gemacht. Und das alles für einen so kurzen Fanbrief? „Verrückt“, murmelte Julian. 

Er legte den Brief zur Seite und schaltete den Fernseher an. 

Wirklich viel gab es um diese Uhrzeit nicht aber sein Essen kam ja hoffentlich bald und am Abend gab es dann ja glücklicherweise Fußball. 

Er blieb bei einer Pseudo-Doku hängen, bis es endlich klingelte und sein Essen gebracht wurde. 

Wenig später saß er dann endlich an seinem Tisch und aß hungrig, während er nebenbei ein bisschen an seinem Handy spielte. 

Der Brief mit den Männchen lag zusammengefaltet im Umschlag auf dem Sofa neben ihm. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er Fanpost so beachtete, aber dies war ja auch ein ungewöhnlicher Brief. 

Nicht vom Text her - obwohl es auch selten war, dass ein Brief so knapp formuliert war - aber die Zeichnungen machten ihn zu was Besonderem. Bei vielen Fanbriefen, vor allem, wenn sie von weißblichen Fans kamen, waren eher Sticker aufgeklebt. Mit viel rosa und Glitzer. Es gab sogar welche, die nach Parfum rochen. 

Dieser hier war schlicht und einfach und witzig, und er sprach ihn einfach an. 

Entweder da hatte jemand durch Zufall ins Schwarze getroffen oder der Briefeschreiber wusste, dass er auf Comics und sowas stand. 

Aber das wusste kaum jemand - also war es wohl ein Zufallstreffer. Aber einer, der Julian gefiel. 

Leider war keine Absenderadresse angegeben, deshalb konnte er nicht mal zurückschreiben, dass ihm die Zeichnungen wirklich gut gefallen hatten. 

Er konnte sich also nur für sich darüber freuen. Vielleicht sollte er den Brief an die Pinnwand im Flur hängen, dann konnte er drauf gucken, wenn er mal eine Aufmunterung brauchte. 

Ja, das war ne gute Idee. Das würde er gleich nach dem Essen machen. 

Er aß seine Pizzabrötchen und den Salat und brachte dann den Brief auf den Flur. Und las sich noch einmal den Brief durch. Er brachte ihn wirklich zum Lächeln. 

Kurz überlegte er, wer den Brief wohl geschrieben haben könnte, aber so ohne Anhaltspunkt war es schwer. Er konnte nicht mal sagen, ob der Brief von einem Mann oder einer Frau kam. 

Die meisten Briefe bekam er von Frauen, aber dieser wirkte nicht ganz so weißblich wie viele andere. 

Die Briefe von Frauen waren doch meistens länger und irgendwie... kitschiger. 

Und halt bunter. Nein, das sah schon nach entweder sehr straighten, klaren Frau oder einem Mann aus. 

Ein Piepten von seinem Handy riss ihn von dem Brief los. Eine Nachricht von Kevin. [Bock zusammen das Spiel bei mir zu gucken? Kai und Domi kommen auch.] 

Kurz überlegte er, aber wenn er ehrlich war, nur sehr kurz, dann tippte er zurück. [Ich bring Gemüse und Dipps mit] 

[Sehr gut, dann bis gleich:)] 

Also packte Julian sein Handy und Geld zusammen und fuhr los, Gemüse und verschiedene Quarksorten zu kaufen. Schneiden würde er das Zeug bei Kevin. 

Der wohnte nur zwei Straßen weiter, deshalb parkte er sein Auto wieder vor der eigenen Haustür und ging die kurze Strecke zu Fuß. 

Er klingelte, und als der Summer ertönte, lief er hoch. „Hey“, grüßte er Kevin. 

„Hey“, lächelte Kevin. „Komm rein.“ 

„Ich muss mal wieder deine Küche überfallen.“ 

„Das kennt sie ja schon“, grinste Kevin. „Und sie ist immer froh, denn dann wird sie mal benutzt.“ 

„Oh je, ich soll sie... benutzen? Darauf steht sie?“ 

„Was für schmutzige Gedanken du schon wieder hast!“ 

„Du hast damit angefangen“, behauptete Julian. 

„Ich? Niemals nicht“, sagte Kevin und folgte Julian in die Küche. 

„Nee, schon klar“, grinste Julian und packte aus. Paprika, Zucchini, Möhren und Kohlrabi schnitt er in Stifte und gab dann die Dipps in Schüsseln. „So, schon fertig.“ 

„Und wie immer erstarre ich in Ehrfurcht vor deinen Kochkünsten“, sagte Kevin. 

Julian lachte. „Ich weiß, und das ist ganz schön traurig.“

„Tja... ich weiß. Immerhin habe ich inzwischen gelernt, an welcher Seite ich das Messer anfassen muss.“ 

„Und auch, welche Seite vom Herd weh tut?“ 

„Was ist ein Herd?“ fragte Kevin grinsend. 

„Okay, ich lass die Sicherungen vorsichtshalber raus“, lachte Julian. 

Ehe Kevin antworten konnte, klingelte es erneut an der Tür. „Ich geh aufmachen. Bringst du das Zeug schon mal ins Wohnzimmer?“ bat Kevin. 

„Klar. Die Getränke sind im Kühlschrank?“ 

Kevin nickte und lief dann zur Tür, während Julian zum Kühlschrank ging. 

Schnell waren die Getränke und die gesunden Snacks aufgedeckt, dann kamen die Jungs schon ins Wohnzimmer. 

„Ah, Julian hat für gesundes Zeug gesorgt“, sagte Dominik grinsend und legte zwei Packungen Chips daneben. „Kai hat das süße Zeug dabei.“ 

„Leute... lasst das den Trainer nicht sehen“, mahnte Julian. 

„Wieso, hat Kevin den auch eingeladen?“ fragte Kai und legte eine Packung Schokoriegel und eine Tüte Gummibärchen auf den Tisch. 

„Bisher noch nicht... wir sollten aber ein absolutes Fotoverbot aussprechen!“ 

„Wie schade, dabei fotografier ich mein Essen doch so gern“, schnaubte Kevin. „Aber gut, keine Fotos auf denen was Essbares zu sehen ist Männer!“ 

„Julians Grünzeug ist von der Regel ausgenommen“, forderte Kai. 

„Ok, dann eben Selfies mit Grünzeug“, sagte Dominik. 

Julian grinste und setzte sich. „Dann fang ich gleich mal an“, nickte er, nahm sich ein Stück Kohlrabi mit Frühlingsquark und machte ein Selfie. 

Die anderen drei setzten sich ebenfalls und Kevin stellte den Fernseher an. „Kaum zu glauben, das s in drei Wochen die Saison vorbei ist“, meinte Kai. 

„Ja, das ist echt unglaublich. Und dann wird wieder neu gewürfelt, wer wo spielt“, seufzte Julian. 

„Das kommt ja vom richtigen“, schnaubte Kevin. 

„Ich weiß... betrifft mich ja auch. Es ist gut für die Karriere, fürs Konto auch, aber es ist halt schade, eine Mannschaft zu verlassen.“ 

„Dann bleib“, sagte Dominik und sah dann zu Kai. „Und du auch. Wir haben hier doch ne gute Mannschaft und können was erreichen, wenn wir zusammenbleiben.“ 

„Ich will euch nichts versprechen - aber es wäre wirklich schön, wenn wir hier zusammenbleiben würden. Und was erreichen.“ 

„Erstmal müssen wir die Saison hinter uns bringen“, sagte Kai. „Im Moment schwimmt uns grad Europa weg und das wäre mehr als ärgerlich.“ 

„Was dann ja wieder das Zusammenbleiben erschwert“, meinte Domi. 

Kai nickte. „Leider. Ich fühl mich hier echt wohl, vor allem auch dank euch, aber... ich will schon international spielen und Titel holen. Ich will auch weiter in der Natio spielen.“ 

„Dann müssen wir alle daran arbeiten, dass wir es schaffen, international zu spielen.“ 

„Hört sich nach einem guten Plan an.“ 

„Und heute können wir anderen Leuten zugucken, die das schon geschafft haben“, meinte Domi. 

„Also schön die Augen aufmachen und RB beobachten“, sagte Kevin. 

Die anderen nickten und sahen nun der Vorberichterstattung zu. 

„Zu wem halten wir jetzt eigentlich?“ fragte Kai, als die Mannschaften nun das Feld betraten. „Mainz oder RB?“ 

„Hm“, machte Julian. „Mainz, vom Gefühl her. Was meint ihr?“ 

Kevin und Dominik nickten. „Ja. Obwohl es fast egal ist. An Leipzig kommen wir eh nicht mehr vorbei.“ 

Nee, das schaffen wir nicht, aber trotzdem...“ 

„Ok, wir halten also das Mainz-Fähnchen hoch“, lachte Kai und griff sich eine Stück Kohlrabi. 

Domi hingegen angelte gleich nach den Weingummis „Auf dass die Mainzer gewinnen.“ 

Auch die anderen griffen nun zu, während der Schiedsrichter das Spiel anpfiff. 

Sie machten es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich und beobachteten das Spiel. 

Wie immer flogen dabei die Kommentare wild durch den Raum, da jeder der Vier seiner Meinung zu den jeweiligen Spielzügen Luft machte. 

Es machte wieder verdammt viel Spaß, und die Pause kam gefühlt viel zu früh. 

„Tja, dann hoffen wir mal, dass Mainz noch den Vorwärtsgang findet“, meinte Kevin und stand auf um sich zu strecken. 

„Sonst hätten wir auf die falschen gesetzt... bringst du noch was zu trinken mit?“ 

„Mach ich“, sagte Kevin. „Sonst noch was?“ 

„Ich denke, sonst fehlt nichts“, meinte Domi. 

Julian lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „Na, aber nicht einschlafen“, sagte Kai neben ihm grinsend. 

„Weck mich nach der Pause, ja?“, bat Julian. 

Kai lachte. „Hat dich das Training heute so geschafft?“ 

„Sags nicht weiter, aber ja. Jetzt kommt es langsam durch.“ 

„War ne lange Saison“, sagte Kai und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. „Irgendwie bin ich froh, dass jetzt bald Pause ist.“ 

„Hm, ja, ich auch. Ich mein, die Spiele sind toll und das Training meist auch, aber langsam reicht es auch.“ 

„Stehen deine Urlaubspläne inzwischen?“ 

„Ich will ne Woche zu meinen Eltern und zwei Wochen in die Sonne. Griechenland. Und was hast du so vor?“ 

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich es immer noch nicht“, sagte Kai. „Kommt ja auch ein bisschen drauf an, ob ich mit zur U-21 EM fahre.“ 

„Klar, dann ist alles anders. Ich drück dir die Daumen, so ein Turnier ist schon toll.“ 

Kai nickte. „Und das Turnier ist ja dieses Jahr in Italien und San Marino. Da wird es hoffentlich viel Sonne geben.“ 

„Halber Urlaub“, grinste Julian, relativierte aber, „aber eben nur halb.“ 

„Wenn wir dafür so ein hübsches glänzendes Ding mit nach Hause bringen, verzichte ich auch auf meinen Urlaub“, grinste Kai. 

„Bist ne kleine Elster, was?“, scherzte Julian. 

„Als ob das bei dir anders wäre.“ 

„Habe ich nie behauptet.“ 

„So Jungs, die Getränke sind da“, verkündete Kevin in diesem Moment. 

„Ah, der Mann mit dem Nachschub kommt“, freute sich Julian und stand auf um ihm etwas abzunehmen. 

Schnell verteilten sie die Getränke, dann ging das Spiel auch schon wieder weiter. 

Zur Pause hatte es 1:2 gestanden, kurz nach der Pause hatte Leipzig auf 1:3 erhöht. 

Aber irgendwie schaffte Main es tatschlich noch aufzuholen und sogar auszugleichen. Da Spiel endete 3:3. 

„Was für ein Spiel“, seufzte Kevin, als schließlich abgepfiffen wurde. 

„Sehr unterhaltsam“, sagte Dominik. 

„Oh ja, aber auch nur für uns neutrale Zuschauer. Als Fan leidest du da ganz schön“, meinte Kai. 

„Ich glaube die Fans sind am Ende auch zufrieden. Keiner hat verloren und es gab ordentlich Action und viele Tore.“ 

„Ja, das Spiel war gut, aber es war doch ziemlich spannend.“ 

„So Männer, dann mal aufräumen und ab nach Hause“, sagte Dominik und stand auf. 

Alle erhoben sich und räumten das Geschirr und die Reste in dir Küche und bestückten sogar die Spülmaschine. 

So waren sie schon nach wenigen Minuten fertig und verabschiedeten sich dann von Kevin. 

Müde machte sich Julian auf den Weg. Es war nicht weißt, aber es war ziemlich kalt geworden. 

Immerhin regnete es nicht. Das hatten sie heute während der Trainingseinheiten schon gehabt. Und Julian war sich sicher, dass das nicht nur Regen gewesen war, sondern zu einem Teil auch Graupel. 

Einfach unangenehm - in diesem Jahr schlugen die Eisheiligen voll zu. 

Dabei war es im April teilweise schon so schön warm und sonnig gewesen... 

Kai seufzte leise, als ein Wagen neben ihm anhielt. „Soll ich dich schnell mitnehmen?“ 

Julian überlegte nicht lange und stieg zu Kai in den Wagen. „Danke. Vorhin fand ich das mit dem Laufen noch ne gute Idee, aber... es ist kalt.“ 

„Oh ja, das ist es. Musst mir nur sagen wo ich genau lang muss, ich verfahr mich hier in der Gegend so leicht.“ 

Julian grinste. Kai verfuhr sich nicht nur hier in der Gegend leicht. Ohne Navi war er komplett aufgeschmissen. „Die nächste rechts rein“, sagte er. 

Kai lächelte leicht und bog dann ab. Unter Julians Anweisungen erreichten sie kurz darauf sein Zuhause. 

„Danke Kai“, sagte Julian. „Und komm gut nach Hause.“ 

„Du auch“, grinste Kai ihn an. „Und erhol dich von dem Abend.“ 

„War doch lustig. Viel besser als allein Fußball zu gucken.“ 

„Ja, war toll, das stimmt. Und schade, dass es schon so spät ist, ich hätte gern noch mit euch länger zusammengesessen.“ 

„Machen wir Montag“, schlug Julian vor. „Oder gleich Sonntag nach dem Spiel.“ 

„Lieber Montag - Sonntag werde ich wieder total am Ende sein.“ 

Julian schnaubte. „Und das von nem 19jhrigen. Als ich in deinem Alter war...“ 

„Ja, erzähl mal davon - wie das Leben unterm Kaiser so war“, grinste Kai ihn an. 

Julian boxte Kai gegen die Schulter. „Nicht frech werden, du Grünschnabel. Also, ich geh dann mal hoch und hau mich hin. Gute Nacht Kai.“ 

„Dir auch - bis morgen“, verabschiedete sich Kai, und als Julian die Tür geschlossen hatte, fuhr er los. 

Julian wartete noch, bis Kai um die Ecke gebogen war, dann kramte er nach seinem Schlüssel und öffnete die Haustür. 

Das war ein netter Abend gewesen, aber jetzt war er wirklich todmüde. Sein Blick fiel noch einmal auf den Fanbrief. als er die Wohnung betrat, dann ging er weiter ins Bad und ins Bett. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eingeschlafen war.


	2. Wahnsinnsergebnis gegen Frankfurt

6:1, das war ja wohl ein Wahnsinnsergebnis gegen Frankfurt! Julian hatte selbst das 2:0 geschossen und damit auch seinen Anteil an dem Sieg. Noch immer euphorisiert vom Spiel und Ergebnis ging er nach der Regeneration zu seinem Wagen. 

Er warf seine Tasche hinten in den Kofferraum und stieg ein. Er war schon angeschnallt und wollte grade den Motor starten, als ihm etwas Weißes unter seinem Scheibenwischer auffiel. 

Da hing ein Zettel, ein einfacher, gefalteter Bogen Schreibmaschinenpapier. Mit einem Seufzten stand er auf und holte das Papier rein. 

Er schob es erstmal in seine Jackentasche ohne einen weiteren Blick darauf zu werfen und fuhr los. 

Zu Hause hängte er die Jacke an den Haken, legte Handy und die anderen Sachen auf die Kommode und ging dann in die Küche um Nudelwasser aufzusetzen. Erst, als die Spaghetti kochten und die Sauce sich erwärmte, dachte er wieder an den Zettel in seiner Tasche. 

Er ging zu seiner Jacke und zog den Zettel aus der Tasche. 

Schnell faltete er ihn auseinander - und tanzende und jubelnde Männchen lachten ihm entgegen. Zwei von ihnen hielten ein Transparent in den Händen, „6:1 - Super!“, stand darauf. 

Den Text las er erst, als er die Männchen länger betrachtet hatte. [Super-Spiel und Super-Sieg! Ich wünsche Dir eine gute Erholung heute!] 

Unwillkürlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Julians Gesicht aus. 

Der Brief war wieder kurz und bündig, aber gerade mit den Männchen machte er einfach Spaß. Kurzentschlossen hängte er den Zettel neben den, den er vor ein paar Tagen erhalten hatte. 

Leider war auch hier wieder kein Absender zu erkennen. Er hätte sich wirklich gern bei dem Schreiber gemeldet und sich bedankt. 

Die Männchen waren so ausdrucksstark, obwohl es kaum mehr als Strichmännchen mit Gnubbelnasen waren. Julian sah auf den Brief, den er vor ein paar Tagen erhalten hatte und erkannte die Männchen sogar wieder! 

Da hatte sich jemand wirklich Mühe gegeben - und das alles für ein paar kurze Zeilen, ohne Namen und Absender. 

Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er über die Männchen und lächelte. Der Verfasser hatte wirklich seinen Geschmack getroffen. 

Ein Magenknurren erinnerte ihn daran, dass er sich eigentlich um sein Mittagessen hatte kümmern wollen.

Das Wasser für die Nudeln kochte sprudelnd, glücklicherweise hatte er vergessen, die Platte unter der Sauce anzuschalten, so dass die nicht angebrannt war. Jetzt gab er die Nudeln ins Wasser und stellte auch die Sauce an. 

Für den Abend war er mit Kai, Kevin und Dominik auf ein Bier verabredet. Vielleicht sollte er die Briefe mitnehmen und den anderen zeigen? Vielleicht hatten die ja auch solche Motivationsbriefe kommen.

Ja, er würde die Briefe einstecken und dann mal gucken, ob es sich ergab. 

Wenig später war sein Essen fertig und er machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem und schaute beim Essen die neuste Folge von „Game of Thrones“.

Die Folge war spannend und gut wie immer, und am Ende war er sehr neugierig, wie es weitergehen würde. 

Danach kümmerte er sich ein bisschen um seinen Haushalt, damit er das morgen an seinem freien Tag nicht machen musste.

Schließlich steckte er die Briefe zusammen in den Umschlag und den Umschlag in die Jackentasche, ehe er losfuhr. 

Sie trafen sich in ihrer Lieblingskneipe, wo auch Fußball lief und Darts und Billard gespielt werden konnte.

Kevin war schon da, als Julian ankam, er hatte sogar schon ein Bier vor sich stehen. 

„Wie lange bist du denn schon hier?“ begrüßte er Kevin und setzte sich.

„Nicht lange - Viertelstunde oder so.“ 

„Dann ist gut. ich dachte schon, ich hätte wieder mal total die Zeit verpeilt.“

„Nein, keine Sorge, ich bin einfach zu früh dran. Magst du auch was trinken?“ 

Julian nickte. „Ein Bier würde ich wohl auch nehmen.“

Sofort hob Kevin die Hand und winkte die Bedienung heran. „Noch ein Bier“, bestellte er und deutete auf Julian. 

Entspannt lehnte sich Julian zurück. „Ich kann das Ergebnis von gestern immer noch nicht so ganz fassen“, sagte er.

„Das war echt der Wahnsinn“, strahlte Kevin ihn an. „Und Kai und du, ihr habt damit angefangen.“ 

„Ich hoffe nur, die Frankfurter erholen sich bis Donnerstag. Ich fänds schon gut, wenn die ins Finale kommen.“

„Ja, und das wird nicht ganz einfach für die Jungs. Zu Hause nur Unentschieden... nein, ist ja schon ein tolles Ergebnis gegen Chelsea, aber damit wird's schwierig.“ 

Julian nickte. „Wird es. Aber immerhin haben sie noch eine Chance.“ 

„Und wir alle drücken ihnen die Daumen.“ 

In diesem Moment kam Julians Bier und wenig später trafen auch Dominik und Kai ein.

Auf einen Wink von Kevin brachte die Bedienung auch für die beiden Nachzügler Bier. 

„Na dann, lasst uns noch einmal auf den Sieg von gestern anstoßen“, sagte Kai.

„Haben wir uns verdient. Besonders wir beide“, grinste Julian und stieß gegen Kais Glas. 

Kai erwiderte das Grinsen. „Wir sind halt ein super Team.“

Julian nickte, dann trank er von seinem kühlen Bier. 

„Wie sieht es aus Jungs, ne Runde Darts oder Billard?“ fragte Dominik. 

„Gute Idee“, nickte Julian, „Darts?“ 

Kai und Kevin nickten sofort.

So nahmen sie ihre Gläser und gingen in den hinteren Teil der Kneipe. Hier standen die Billardtische, auch ein Tischfußballgerät, und an den Wänden hingen Dartscheiben. 

„Teams oder jeder gegen alle?“ fragte Kevin.

„Teams“, beschloss Domi. 

„Na gut, dann komm doch gleich mal zu mir Domi“, sagte Kevin grinsend. „Da kann unser Dreamteam ja mal zeigen, was es so draufhat.“

„Tja, wir schießen nicht nur Tore, wir zocken euch auch beim Darts ab“, grinste Julian ihn an. „Komm, Kai.“ 

„Du hast noch nie mit Kai Darts gespielt, oder?“ fragte Domi grinsend.

„Nein, aber ich weiß, dass er treffen kann.“ 

„Aber keine Dartscheibe“, lachte Kevin.

„Pah“, machte Kai, „Ihr werdet schon noch sehen.“ 

„Ihr dürft sogar anfangen“, bot Dominik an.

Julian nickte und nahm die Pfeile - und warf los. Nicht besonders gut, aber zumindest durchschnittliche Würfe landete er. 

Als nächstes warf Kevin, der deutlich besser als Julian war.

Dann war Kai an der Reihe. Er traf einmal neben das Board, einmal in den äußeren Rand - und dann das Bull's Eye.

„Ha!“ rief er und riss die Arme hoch. „Habe ich es doch gesagt!“

Julian jubelte mit ihm, sehr übertrieben, und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Jungs, das war weder die Meisterschaft, noch der Henkelpott“, bemerkte Kevin trocken.

„Aber beide kommen“, behauptete Kai und sah Domi an. „Und du, mach das erstmal besser.“

„Ja, lasst mal den Meister ran“, sagte Domi grinsend.

Die anderen traten zurück und sahen Domi beim Werfen zu.

Seine Treffer waren gut, auch wenn er nicht an Kevin rankam.

„Ich habs doch gesagt“, grinste Kevin. „Diesmal fangen die beiden Loser an.“

„Meint der uns damit?“ fragte Kai und sah Julian an.

„Er hatte schon zu viel Bier, schätze ich.“

„Na dann zeigen wir ihm mal, wie großartig wir beiden sind“, sagte Kai und griff sich die Pfeile.

Er warf dreimal konzentriert und nicht so schlecht, wie Kevin zuvor angekündigt hatte.

„Du hast heimlich geübt, oder?“ fragte Dominik.

„Ich habe bei euch geguckt, was man alles falsch machen kann“, grinste Kai ihn frech an.

Kevin und Julian lachten auf. „Los Domi, werfen.“

Domi stellte sich hin und warf - nicht ganz so viele Punkte wie Kai.

Grinsend nahm Julian die Pfeile entgegen. „Passt auf, wir gehen jetzt in Führung!“

„Na, dann viel Glück dabei!“

Auch Julian warf ordentlich und so schoben sie sich wirklich knapp an die Spitze.

So spielten sie weiter, tranken zwischendurch ihre Bier und stachelten sich immer wieder gegenseitig an.

Schließlich erklärten sie das Spiel zu einem Unentschieden und setzten sich wieder an ihren Tisch.

„Schönes Spiel“, meinte Domi. „Ihr habt euch wacker geschlagen.“

„Wir waren besser“, sagte Kai.

Domi hob eine Augenbraue. „Da bin ich nicht so sicher...“

„Oh doch, das war ganz eindeutig“, behauptete Kai.

Julian nickte. „Auf jeden Fall. Alles andere ist reine Einbildung.“

„Lassen wir die beiden in ihrem Glauben“, meinte Kevin.

„Ärgere sie nicht weiter, wir wissen ja, wer gewonnen hat“, grinste Julian Kai an.

Kai lachte und lehnte sich zurück.

Auch Julian machte es sich neben ihm gemütlich.

„Ich glaube unsere Küken machen grade schlapp“, sagte Dominik zu Kevin.

„So kükig sind wir gar nicht!“

„Ein bisschen aber schon“, sagte Kevin grinsend.

„Kaum“, meinte Kai auffallend leise.

„Noch ein paar Monate, dann hast du auch ne zwei an erster Stelle“, sagte Julian. „Und glaub mir, es ändert sich eigentlich gar nichts.“

Kai lachte, „Außer, dass ich noch schneller müde werde?“

„Ja, das wird mit fortschreitendem Alter natürlich immer schlimmer“, nickte Julian. „Glaub mir, mit Mitte zwanzig erlebt man kaum noch was nach 20 Uhr am Abend.“

„Deswegen sind die Flutlichtspiele immer ohne dich?“

„Hey, ich bin noch nicht Mitte Zwanzig!“ sagte Julian und sah dann zu Kevin und Dominik. „Im Gegensatz zu den beiden hier.“

„Aber bald“, drohte Domi und lachte dann.

Kevin schnaubte. „Ich schenk euch allen am besten mal nen Rentervorsorgepaket zum Geburtstag. Möchte noch wer ein Bier oder seid ihr echt schon reif fürs Bett?“

„Bett noch nicht, aber auch kein Bier mehr. Lieber langweilige Apfelschorle. Oder Cola light.“

Kevin nickte und stand auf. „Dann besorg ich uns mal ne Runde langweilige Brause.“

„Danke“, nickte Domi ihn an.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“ fragte Kai.

„Wäre glaub ich ganz gut.“

Kai nickte und stand ebenfalls auf.

Kurz sah Julian ihnen nach, dann wandte er sich an Domi.

Domi lächelte ihn an. „Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass Peter uns für morgen echt frei gegeben hat. Ich hätte damit gerechnet, dass wir die ganze Woche durchschuften müssen.“

„Ja, aber ich kann es echt gebrauchen. Einen Tag mal Pause und die Knochen ausruhen.“

„Geht uns allen so. Ich werde morgen auch nur faul auf der Couch rumliegen und nichts machen.“

„Vielleicht irgendwann schön in die Wanne... und ansonsten rumfaulen.“

„Klingt nach einem perfekten Tag.“

„Klar - das wird er auch. Und bei dir klingt das auch gut.“

„Und ich nehme an, du denkst intensiv darüber nach, wo du die nächste Saison spielst?“

„Ich versuch nicht dran zu denken. Ungelegte Eier und so, das lenkt nur ab.“

„Wer legt Eier?“ fragte Kai, der in diesem Moment mit zwei Gläsern zurück zum Tisch kam.

„Mein Berater. Und solange der nicht gelegt hat, denk ich nicht über die Eier nach. Danke für die Cola.“

„Ähm... hä?“ machte Kai und sah verwirrt zu Dominik.

„Nichts Wichtiges. Nur, dass Julian wohl doch ein Bier zu viel hatte. Oder zu müde ist.“

Inzwischen war auch Kevin mit den restlichen Gläsern zurück und setzte sich wieder neben Dominik.

„Hach, das tut gut“, meinte Julian, als er einige große Schluck getrunken hatte.

„Wollen wir Donnerstag das Spiel von Frankfurt eigentlich wieder zusammen gucken?“ fragte Kai.

„Das ist ne gute Idee“, stimmte Julian sofort zu. „Wo?“

„Ich bin dran“, meinte Kai.

„Ich würde wieder Gemüsekram mitbringen?“, schlug Julian vor.

„Du immer und dein Grünzeug“, grinste Kevin.

„Ihr esst es ja auch. Bleibt nie was übrig.“

„Naja, wenn es da schon steht, so mundgerecht fertig gemacht... wäre ja total unhöflich es nicht zu essen“, grinste Dominik. „Wenn ihr mögt bring ich Nachos und Guacamole mit.“

„Dann bin ich für Süßkram zuständig“, beschloss Kevin. „Kai, du die Getränke)“

„Ich weiß. Sind sozusagen schon kaltgestellt.“

„Perfekt. Dann ist das abgemacht.“

„Dann werde ich mich jetzt tatsächlich verabschieden“, sagte Kai. „Ich muss dringend Schlaf nachholen.“

„Schlaf gut“, wünschte Julian, und die anderen schlossen sich dem Wunsch an.

„Ihr auch. Bis Mittwoch beim Training“, sagte Kai und verschwand dann.

„Bis Mittwoch.“ Julian sah auf die Uhr. „Ich denke, ich schließe mich dem Kleinen an.“

„Ernsthaft?“ fragte Kevin.

„Wieso? Ist schon nach elf.“

„Echt?“ fragte Dominik und sah erstaunt auf seine Uhr. „Wow, das ist tatsächlich ziemlich spät. Also noch austrinken und dann ab mit uns. Wir brauchen unseren Schönheitsschlaf.“

„Das meine ich auch“, stimmte Julian zu, nur Kevin war nicht ganz überzeugt.“

„Sollen wir noch mit zu dir kommen und dir ne Gute-nacht-Geschichte vorlesen?“ fragte Dominik grinsend.

„Oh Gott, bloß das nicht°!

„Was soll das denn bedeuten?“

„Ich habe Angst vor dem, was ihr mir vorlesen wollt. Und vielleicht wollt ihr mir auch noch ein Liedchen singen?“

„Gute Idee“, sagte Julian. „Wir könnten dir ein Medley der schönsten Bayer-Sonst präsentieren.“

„Bitte hinter verschlossenen Türen. Wenn ich Oropax drin habe.“

„Kunstbanause“, schnaubte Julian. “Und ich hau jetzt wirklich ab.“

„Gute Nacht“, wünschten die anderen beiden, und Julian fuhr nach Hause. Erst, als er die Jacke auszog, fiel ihm ein, dass er die Briefe nicht rausgeholt hatte.

Naja, dann halt am Donnerstag. Das lief ihm ja nicht weg. Und der Abend war so lustig gewesen, dass er gar nicht daran gedacht hatte.

Er legte den Umschlag auf die Kommode, holte sich noch was zu trinken und machte sich dann bettfertig.

Er hatte sich kaum ins Bett gekuschelt, als er auch schon eingeschlafen war.


	3. „Genieß den freien Tag und erhol dich gut!“

An seinem freien Tag schlief Julian erstmal aus, frühstückte gemütlich und ging dann einkaufen fürs Mittagessen - und was er sonst noch so brauchte. Auf dem Rückweg sah er in den Briefkasten - und fand tatsächlich wieder einen Umschlag mit einem Männchenbrief. [Genieß den freien Tag und erhol dich gut!], wünschte der Verfasser. Daneben saßen einige Männchen im Liegestuhl unter einem großen Sonnenschirm und hielten einen Cocktail in der Hand. 

Er hängte den Brief zu den beiden anderen an seine Pinnwand. 

Inzwischen wurde es schon eine kleine Sammlung, und er freute sich jedes Mal, wenn er auf die Briefe sah. Sie waren einfach etwas ganz Besonderes. 

Trotzdem ärgerte es ihn, dass er noch immer keinen Namen hatte. Er wollte wirklich gern mit dem Briefeschreiber in Kontakt treten. 

Dass es eine Briefeschreiberin sein könnte, hatte er inzwischen ganz ausgeschlossen. Die Briefe waren zu schlicht, und solche Comics zeichneten auch eher Männer. 

Er vermutete einen Teenie, der offenbar Fußballfan war. 

Der würde sich sicher besonders freuen zu erfahren, wie gut seine Zeichnungen ankamen. 

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er vielleicht in einem der nächsten Briefe einen Namen und eine Adresse angab. Denn das er mehr Briefe bekommen würde, stand für ihn eigentlich fest. 

Und er freute sich darauf - freute sich auf die Wünsche und die Kreativität des Briefeschreibers. 

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Brief ging er wieder ins Wohnzimmer und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem. Zum Fernsehen hatte er keine Lust, stattdessen schaltete er seine Playstation ein und spiele ein bisschen Fifa. 

So und so ähnlich verbrachte er den Ruhetag und fühlte sich am nächsten Morgen tatsächlich erfrischt und fit. 

Das war auch gut so, denn das erste Training hatte es schon ziemlich in sich. Am Samstag kam Schalke nach Leverkusen und auch wenn die eine nicht wirklich gute Saison spielen, waren sie ein unangenehmer Gegner. 

Nach dem Training standen sie alle erschöpft unter der Dusche und versuchten sich zu entspannen. Zu allem Überfluss würde es nach dem Mittagessen weitergehen, so dass ein Saunabesuch erst danach sinnvoll war. 

Zum Essen setzte er sich zu Kai und Kevin. „Das war... hart...“ 

„Kein Erbarmen, der Mann, kein Erbarmen“, seufzte Kevin. 

„Ich glaube das Wort kennt Peter nicht mal“, sagte Kai. 

„Ja, er kennt nur Leid. Und Leid“, nickte Julian. 

Kai lachte. „Soll ich euch alten Männern mal was zu trinken besorgen?“ 

„Du wärst unser Held - für mindestens fünf Minuten“, grinste Julian ihn an. 

Kai schnaubte. „Sei nett, sonst bekommst du nichts und musst nachher Spinat essen.“ 

„Zehn Minuten?“, schlug Julian vor - dass er Spinat verabscheute, war allgemein bekannt. 

„Mhm, na gut, das ist immerhin besser als nichts“, sagte Kai und stand auf. Wasser stand zwar auf allen Tischen zum trinken bereit, aber wenn man was Anderes wollte, musste man sich das vom Buffet holen. „Apfelschorle für alle?“ 

„Kennst uns doch“, meinte Julian und sah ihm nach. 

„Ob wir Kai auch überreden können, uns gleich das Essen zu holen?“ überlegte Kevin. 

„Hm - wenn wir genug jammern?“ 

„Ah da ist Dominik ja“, sagte Kevin in diesem Moment und hob die Hand. Wenig später setzte sich Domi zu ihnen. 

„Ihr seht so fertig... ah, Kai, du hast Getränke?“ 

„Ja, und du darfst sogar was abhaben“, grinste Kai und stellte zwei Flaschen mit Apfelsaft auf den Tisch. „Es gibt heute übrigens Kartoffelauflauf mit Feta.“ 

„Oh, der ist immer lecker“, freute sich Julian. „Holst du uns den auch?“ 

„Bin ich euer Kellner?“ 

„Du bist jung und fit“, behauptete Kevin. 

„Ihr seid auch jung und fit.“ 

„Nicht so jung wie du“, darauf bestand Domi. 

Kai verdrehte die Augen. „Vier Teller kann ich eh nicht tragen, einer von euch wird sich also erbarmen müssen.“ 

„Das macht dann der zweitjüngste“, beschloss Domi und sah Julian an. 

Kevin nickte sofort und sah ebenfalls zu Julian. 

„Damit bin ich wohl überstimmt“, seufzte Julian und stand ebenfalls auf. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Tresen und holten den leckeren Auflauf. 

„So jetzt habe ich aber auch wirklich Hunger“, sagte Kai, als sie sich wieder setzten. 

„Musstest ja auch viel mehr arbeiten als wir“, grinste Domi ihn an. 

„Wenigstens siehst du es ein“, sagte Kai und schob sich eine Gabel voll Auflauf in den Mund. 

„Dafür kriegst du jetzt auch ordentlich zu futtern“, nickte Domi ihm zu und begann nun ebenfalls zu essen. 

Während die vier aßen herrschte Schweißgen am Tisch. Erst als die Teller leer waren, kamen wieder Gespräche auf. 

Nach dem Nachtisch - Vanillepudding mit frischem Obst - verzogen sie sich in einen der Ruheräume und unterhielten sich weiter. Sehr aktiv waren sie nicht, schließlich würde bald das nächste Training anstehen. 

Julian döste sogar ein wenig vor sich hin, bis ihn das Vibrieren seines Handyweckers weckte. 

Leise setzte er sich auf, er wollte die anderen nicht stören, und gähnte. Das Training war wirklich anstrengend gewesen. 

Die nächste Einheit würde erfahrungsgemäß nicht so schlimm werden, sondern eher taktisch geprägt sein.

Dennoch taten ihm die Knochen schon allein beim Gedanken daran weh.

„Jule? Schokolade?“ fragte plötzlich Kai neben ihm und hielt ihm ein Stück entgegen.

„Oh“, machte Julian überrascht und strahlte Kai an. „Die ist jetzt genau das richtige, danke.“ 

„Weiß ich“, lächelte Kai. „Ein bisschen extra Energie können wir gut gebrauchen.“

Genüsslich schob Julian die Schokolade in den Mund - und sah Kai dann an. „Die ist gut, aber was schmeckt da so gut? Was für eine Sorte ist das?“

„Dunkle Schokolade mit Salzkaramell.“  
„Hammerlecker“, strahlte Julian ihn an. 

„Hey, hatte ich schon mal Schokolade dabei, die nicht geschmeckt hat?“ 

„Nein, und du hast immer tolle Sorten da. Aber diese hier... Hammer!“ 

Kai lachte. „Dann nimm noch ein Stück, dann müssen wir nämlich auch langsam los und uns umziehen.“ 

„Mein Retter“, grinste Julian und griff noch einmal zu. 

Auch Kai schob sich noch ein Stück in den Mund, dann ließ er die Tafel wieder in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden. „Wollen wir dann?“ 

„Ja, lass uns losgehen. Wir können uns ja eh nicht drücken. 

„Könnten wir schon, aber ich möchte am Samstag eigentlich schon spielen.“ 

„Oh ja, und meine Karriere auch nicht beenden. So lecker deine Schokolade auch ist, meine Karriere ist mir wichtiger.“ 

Lächelnd stand Kai auf und zog Julian dann hoch. „Mir auch. Schokolade essen können wir nach der Karriere immer noch.“ 

„Ja, Unmengen!“ 

„Das ist mal ein... ungewöhnlicher Plan. Andere Spieler werden Trainer oder Manager oder TV-Experte und du wirst Schokoholic?“ grinste Kai. 

Julian lachte. „TV-Experte kann ja jeder.“ 

„Ja, das denkt auch leider jeder. Wenn ich da so einige denke, die sich da drin versuchen... Aber du würdest das bestimmt gut machen.“ 

„Im Moment spiel ich aber noch lieber als meine Rübe in die Kamera zu halten.“ 

Inzwischen waren die beiden an der Kabine angekommen und gingen hinein um sich fürs zweite Training umzuziehen. 

Auch die anderen Spieler waren größtenteils wieder da, so dass sie in einem größeren Pulk auf den Platz marschierten. 

Wie schon erwartet wurde die Einheit nicht ganz so kraftintensiv, da es mehr um die Taktik und einzelne Spielzüge ging. 

Dennoch war Julian froh, als das Training beendet war. 

„Sauna?“ fragte Kevin, als sie zusammen die Bälle einsammelten. 

„Ja, die wird uns gut tun“, stimmte Julian zu. 

Sie beeilten sich auch die restlichen Bälle aufzusammeln und gingen dann in die Kabine. 

Die meisten Jungs standen schon unter der Dusche, als Julian und Kevin endlich die Tür hinter sich schlossen. 

„Ah, die Trödeltruppe kommt“, meinte Dominik der sogar schon fertig mit duschen war. 

„Hey, wir haben noch gearbeitet, anders als ihr faules Pack!“ 

„Jaja, wer es glaubt“, grinste Dominik. 

„Liegen da noch Bälle und Hütchen rum, du Faultier?“, fragte Julian. 

„Nein, die Hütchen haben Kai und Lars aufgesammelt und beide sind schon duschen. Außerdem habe ich gleich nen Interviewtermin.“ 

„Die Bälle haben wir aufgesammelt - auch den, den du hinten in die Ecke neben dem Tor am anderen Ende geschossen hast.“ 

„Los, ab zum duschen“, sagte Kevin. „Ihr könnt nachher weiterstreiten.“ 

„Nee, können wir nicht. Ich muss nach dem Interview los. Also, mach euch noch einen schönen Abend.“ 

„Du dir auch. Bis morgen Domi“, sagte Julian. 

„Bis morgen“, verabschiedete sich Dominik, während Kevin und Julian unter die Dusche verschwanden. 

Sie blieben nicht lange, schließlich wollten sie gleich noch in die Sauna. 

Es ging eher darum, Dreck und Schweiß abzuwaschen - die Entspannung kam dann gleich. 

„Kommt noch wer mit in die Sauna?“ fragte Kevin, als er seine Dusche abstellte. 

Einige Köpfe gingen hoch, doch niemand meldete sich. 

„Mehr platz für uns“, sagte Julian und stellte seine Dusche ebenfalls ab. 

Sie trockneten sich nur schnell ab und zogen sich bequeme Jogging Sachen an, ehe sie zur Saune gingen. 

Ein paar Minuten später saßen sie im Inneren und lehnten sich entspannt zurück. 

Es war angenehm hei um sie herum, und es entspannte die müden Muskeln. 

„Und?“ fragte Kevin nach einem Moment. „Ist alles gut bei dir?“ 

„Hm“, machte Julian. „Schon... ich habe nur gerade so ein Rätsel zu Hause...“ 

„Du hast ein Rätsel zu Hause? Sudoku oder Kreuzworträtsel?“ 

„Weder noch. Ich habe Briefe bekomme, Fanpost, total s gemacht. Also nicht so mädchensüß mit Glitzeraufklebern oder Parfum, sondern witzig-süß. Mit Strichmännchen an der Seite. Ich würde mich gern dafür bedanken, aber da steht kein Absender drauf.“ 

„Ok. Strichmännchen“, wiederholte Kevin. „Wenn du willst, mal ich dir auch ein paar, aber ich weiß nicht, was daran s sein soll.“ 

„Sie sind einfach nett gezeichnet. Alle unterschiedlich, und sie machen Sachen. Also heute wünschte mir der Schreiber einen ruhigen Tag, und die Männchen machten Urlaub mit Liegestühlen und Cocktails und so.“ 

„Hast du das Zeug dabei?“ fragte Kevin. 

„Nee, zu Hause. Kannst nachher ja mitkommen und mal angucken.“ 

Kevin nickte. „Mach ich glatt.“ 

„Schön, dann können wir zusammen überlegen, wie ich rauskriege, wer das war.“ 

„Irgendein Fan“, meinte Kevin schulterzuckend. „Vielleicht ein Mädel, dass sich nicht traut ihren Namen drunter zu setzen.“ 

„Möglich. Aber trotzdem würde ich gern Danke sagen.“ 

„Ich bin echt neugierig auf deine Strichmännchen.“ 

„Was war eigentlich dein schönster Fanbrief?“, wollte Julian wissen, und die nächste Zeit unterhielten sie sich über ihre Fanpost. 

Schließlich wurde es ihnen zu hei und sie verließen die Sauna wieder. 

Kalt duschen und dann auf die Ruheliegen, so ließ sich Julian den späten Nachmittag gefallen. 

Wie geplant fuhr Kevin dann direkt mit zu ihm um sich die Briefe anzusehen. 

„Hier sind sie“, nahm Julian die beiden Zettel und reichte sie Kevin. 

„Hier sind sie“, nahm Julian die drei Zettel und reichte sie Kevin 

Kevin las die kurzen Briefe und betrachtete die Männchen. „Talent hat dein Schreiberling auf jeden Fall“, meinte er. 

„Ja, das meine ich ja auch. Echt gut gezeichnet.“ 

„Und kein Absender auf den Umschlägen?“ 

„Nein, nichts. Der Zettel hier hing auch nur zusammengefaltet hinter dem Scheibenwischer.“ 

„Hm, komisch. Wenn jemand so zeichnet will er doch eigentlich auch Anerkennung dafür.“ 

„Ja, das wundert mich auch. Ich glaub, er will mir einfach eine Freude machen. Und das schafft er auch.“ 

„Du bist dir ziemlich sicher, dass es von einem Mann kommt, oder?“ 

„Schon. Sieht nicht sehr nach einem Mädel aus.“ 

Kevin nickte. „Stimmt. Es fehlt das Rosane und die Herzchen.“ 

„Und kein Glitzer. Also, eindeutig von einem Mann.“ 

„Wie sieht’s aus, wenn ich schon mal hier bin, wollen wir dann zusammen noch was essen?“ fragte Kevin. 

„Ja, das machen wir“, beschloss Julian. „Ich habe Gemüse da, Nudeln oder Reis... müsste auch noch Pute eingefroren sein... Irgendeine Pfanne, oder Suppe?“ 

„Suppe wäre nicht schlecht. Kalt genug ist es ja dafür.“ 

„Dann machen wir uns da was Leckeres. Mit Nudeln oder Reis?“ 

„Reis“, sagte Kevin sofort. „Ich liebe Reissuppe.“ 

„Okay, dann... fängst du schon mal an mit dem Gemüse?“ Julian holte Messer und Bretter heraus, und gemeinsam arbeiteten sie an der Suppe. 

Dabei unterhielten sie sich über ihren bevorstehenden Urlaub. 

Geplant hatten sie beide schon etwas, aber noch nicht gebucht. 

Auch bei Julian hing es ja noch ein bisschen daran, ob er in Leverkusen blieb oder wechselte. 

Im Moment ging er davon aus, dass er bleiben würde - er hatte noch viele Jahre Karriere vor sich, und hier konnte er sich noch immer weiterentwickeln. 

Wenn Leverkusen allerdings nicht international spielte, wäre das schon ein ziemlicher Dämpfer und eventuell müsste er seine Entscheidung dann noch mal überdenken. 

Kevin ging es ähnlich, er wollte mit Leverkusen ebenfalls was erreichen und nicht im Mittelfeld der Liga versauern. 

Und eigentlich hatten sie ja auch die Qualität dafür. Ihr Kader war super besetzt. Aber in den wirklich wichtigen Spielen, da versagten sie. 

„Lass uns lieber über was Angenehmeres reden. Wann warst du eigentlich zuletzt im Kino?“, fragte Kevin irgendwann. 

„Ähm... ist schon länger her. Aber Kai und ich wollen unbedingt den neuen Avengers-Film sehen. Ist ja leider der Letzte und wir haben die meisten zusammen gesehen.“ 

„Sowas muss man auch zu zweit gucken“, meinte Kevin. „Allein macht es keinen Spaß.“ 

„Willst du mit?“ fragte Julian. 

„Gern, sag einfach bescheid, wann ihr gehen wollt.“ 

„Nächste Woche“, sagte Julian. „Vermutlich Montag.“ 

„Da klingt gut, da würde ich mich gern anschließen.“ 

„Ok, dann weiß ich bescheid. Ich würde dann Donnerstag die Karten reservieren.“ 

„Super, ich freu mich drauf!“ 

„Ich mich auch“, sagte Julian lächelnd. 

„Wie lange braucht die Suppe noch, ich habe langsam Hunger“, bemerkte Kevin. 

„Probier doch einfach, ob sie schon heiß ist“, grinste Julian.

„Heiß ist gut, gar muss sie sein, du Nase.“ 

„Ach, das ist doch quasi das gleiche“, meinte Julian und holte schon mal Teller aus dem Schrank.

Kevin rührte die Suppe um und probierte. „Der Reis ist noch knusprig“, meinte er. „Ich fürchte, die braucht noch.“ 

„Wie du stehst nicht auf knusprig?“ fragte Julian grinsend. 

„Nicht bei Reis“, meinte Kevin und rührte noch einmal um. 

„Magst du solange ein Stück Brot?“ fragte Julian.

„Nee, so schlimm ist es noch nicht - danke.“ 

„Ok. Aber was trinken möchtest du bestimmt, oder?“

„Ja, das würde ich schon vertragen. Wasser wäre prima.“ 

Julian nickte und holte eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank.

Sie machten es sich auf der Eckbank gemütlich und warteten, bis auch der Reis in der Suppe gar war. 

Dann setzten sie sich mit ihren gefüllten Tellern an den Tisch und aßen. „Lecker geworden“, sagte Kevin zufrieden.

„Ja, und wärmt gut durch.“ 

„Letztes Jahr war es um diese Zeit schon super warm und wir konnten draußen Eis essen“, brummte Kevin.

„Hatten wir ja auch schon für ein paar Tage. Aber ich hätte es auch gerne wärmer.“ 

„Naja, der Sommer kommt ja erst noch. Dann werden wir noch oft genug Eis essen können.“

„Ja, Unmengen... und dann laufen, um die Unmengen zu neutralisieren.“ 

„Auch das macht im Sommer viel Spaß.“

„Ja, schön durch den Wald laufen und so.“ 

„So und ich werde dich jetzt allein lassen. Mein Sofa ruft“, sagte Kevin.

„Ja, meins auch“, nickte Julian. „Komm, ich bring dich noch zur Tür.“ 

„Dann bis morgen Jule“, sagte Kevin.

„Bis morgen“, verabschiedete ihn Julian, dann war Kevin schon verschwunden.

Julian ging zurück in die Küche und räumte die Reste des Essens weg, ehe er ins Wohnzimmer ging.

Dann machte er es sich bei einer Serie auf dem Sofa bequem.

Zwei Stunden später wachte er auf. Er lag völlig schief auf der Couch und im Fernsehen lief inzwischen irgendeine Talkshow.

„Oh je“, murmelte er und streckte sich vorsichtig.

„Aua“, machte er und schob eine Hand in seinen Nacken. „Das war keine gute Idee gewesen.“

Vorsichtig ins Bett gehen, den Kopf ordentlich auf dem Kissen platzieren, und dann morgen zum Physio.

Und vorher... musste er irgendwie von diesem Sofa hochkommen.

Er seufzte, biss die Zähne zusammen und rollte sich auf die Seite. So konnte er sich langsam aufrichten.

„Aua“, murmelte er erneut.

Das wurde nicht besser... er könnte jetzt duschen oder heiß baden um die Muskeln zu entlasten, aber dafür war er einfach zu müden.

Also einfach irgendwie ins Bett und hoffen, dass es nicht schlimmer wurde. Das würde morgen ein paar lustige Kommentar von den Physios geben. Und von seinen Teamkollegen auch.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ließ er sich bald darauf auf seine bequeme Matratze sinken.

Erleichtert atmete er auf, als er endlich lag.

Vielleicht würde sein Rücken doch nicht ganz kaputt sein, wenn er morgen aufwachte.

Trotzdem dauerte es nun eine ganze Weißle, bis er so ruhig war, dass er wieder einschlafen konnte.

Vielleicht würde sein Rücken morgen doch nicht komplett im Eimer sein, hoffte er.

Endlich schlief er schließlich ein.


	4. Mit Kevin zum Training

Der nächste Morgen war hart für Julian - alleine das Aufstehen dauerte ewig und tat echt weh. Nicht nur der Rücken und der Nacken, sondern vor allem auch der Kopf, vom schiefen Liegen.

Noch während er Kaffee kochte, rief er Kevin an. Er wollte so nur ungern Auto fahren, und für Kevin war es ja nur ein winziger Umweg ihn abzuholen und mitzunehmen.

„Morgen - wie gehts dir?“

„Es geht so. Macht es dir was aus mich abzuholen?“ fragte Julian. „Ich Nacken ist steig und irgendwie tut mir alles weh...“

„Es geht so. Macht es dir was aus mich abzuholen?“ fragte Julian. „Mein Nacken ist steif und irgendwie tut mir alles weh...“

„Oh je, was hast du gestern noch gemacht?“

„Ich wollte fernsehgucken...“

„Das ist eigentlich nicht so gefährlich.“

„Wenn man einschläft schon“, brummte Julian. „Ich bin irgendwie nach unten gerutscht und lag dann total verquer da. Nicht gut, kann ich dir sagen.“

„Oh je, wirklich nicht gut. Wann soll ich dich abholen?“

„Wann immer es dir passt.“

Kevin schnaubte amüsiert. „Wann fährst du denn normalerweise so los?“

„Naja... so, dass ich pünktlich bin“, grinste Julian.

„Okay, dann fahr ich fünf Minuten früher los“, beschloss Kevin und lachte auf. „Wir sind schon zwei...“

„Du bist mein Held Kevin, das weißt du, oder?“

„Das weiß ich“, hörte er Kevin grinsen.

„Dann bis gleich.“

„Bis gleich - und sei vorsichtig, dass nicht noch mehr kaputtgeht.“

„Ja, ich bin ganz vorsichtig, versprochen.“

„Gut so“, meinte Kevin und legte auf.

Julian seufzte erleichtert. Er war froh so gute Freunde wie Kevin zu haben.

Er machte sich fertig, ganz langsam und vorsichtig, trank seinen Kaffee und aß eine Scheibe Toast, dann klingelte es schon an der Wohnungstür.

„Na dann mal los“, murmelte Julian und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Hier wartete Kevin auf ihn. „Oh je, du gehst ja ganz schön krumm...“

„Jau. Hoffentlich kriegen die Jungs das wieder hin. Ich will nicht für die letzten beiden Saisonspiele ausfallen.“

„Das wird schon“, zeigte sich Kevin zuversichtlich.

„Erstmal muss ich in dein Auto kommen... Oder meinst du, du könntest mich einfach aufs Dach schnallen?“

„Ich habe zu Haus noch so ein Fahrradmitnahmeding, meinst du, ich sollte das holen?“

„Ich glaube da verzichte ich doch lieber. Das klingt ungemütlich.“

„Dann komm her“, forderte Kevin ihn auf und führte ihn zur Beifahrertür. Geschickt half er Julian dabei einzusteigen.

„Oh man, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens wie man sich als alter Mann fühlt“, brummte Julian.

„Dafür haben wir beide noch viel Zeit. So, schaffst du das mit dem Anschnallen?“

„Ja, das krieg ich schon hin. Ich habe mich ja immerhin auch selbst angezogen.“

„Stimmt, die Klamotten hattest du gestern noch nicht an.“

„Ich habe sogar frische Unterwäsche an“, grinste Julian.

„Oh, das... wollte ich das überhaupt wissen?“

„Nicht? Dabei habe ich dir noch gar nicht erzählt, dass ich die schöne Boxershorts angezogen habe. Die mit den kleinen gelben Figuren drauf.“

„Die Stichmännchen?“, fragte Kevin nach und lachte.

„Nein. Es sind lustige tanzende Bananen. Die passenden Socken habe ich auch, aber die sind in der Wäsche.“

„Spinner“, grinste Kevin und fuhr los - deutlich gemächlicher als sonst.

„Ich mein das völlig ernst. Ich zeig sie dir gern, wenn du willst.“

„Ich weiß... aber ich kenn sie doch. Ich kenn dich ja sogar nackt...“

„Stimmt auch wieder.“ 

„Aber heute wirst du deine Boxershorts ja eher den Physios als mit zeigen“, meinte Kevin. Inzwischen waren sie am Trainingsgelände angekommen, und Kevin halt Julian aus dem Wagen. 

„Naja ich hoffe das ich zumindest am Nachmittag mittrainieren kann.“ 

„Das wird schon“, war Kevin zuversichtlich. 

„Hoffentlich. Sagst du Peter bescheid? Ich will gleich ohne Umweg zu den Physios.“ 

„Ja, mach ich. Viel Erfolg“, wünschte Kevin, als sich ihre Wege trennten. 

Julian machte sich auf den Weg zu den Physioräumen und hoffte, dass auch schon jemand da war und er nicht zu lange warten musste. 

In der Tat waren schon zwei der Mitarbeiter dabei ihren Arbeitsplatz vorzubereiten. „Ich habe mir heute Nacht den Rücken verlegen - kann mir einer von euch da helfen?“ 

„Aber klar. Komm mal gleich her zu mir.“ 

„Oh, das ist gut.“ Julian ging mit in den Behandlungsraum und beschrieb seine Beschwerden. 

„Na das sollten wir doch wieder hinbekommen. Damit fällt heute Vormittag zumindest aber das Training für dich flach.“

„Ich habs befürchtet. Gleich ab auf die Liege?“, fragte Julian. 

„Genau. Einmal ausziehen und raufhüpfen.“

„Ausziehen geht, aber das mit dem Hüpfen wird schwierig“, grinste Julian schief. Kurz darauf lag er bäuchlings auf der Liege. 

„Wo genau sitzen die Schmerzen?“

„Überall ist keine Aussage, was? Im Nacken, und dann unten im Rücken.“ 

„Dann fangen wir mal oben an.“

Julian nickte und schloss die Augen. Er legte seinen Kopf einigermaßen bequem auf seine Unterarme, dann fühlte er das Öl auf seinen Schultern, und die Massage begann. 

Grade am Anfang war es ziemlich schmerzhaft aber nach und nach wurde es besser.

„Wird ja schon besser“, bemerkte auch der Physio - und widmete sich dann den Muskeln weiter unten. Schmerzerfüllt keuchte Julian auf. 

„Was hast du denn gestern Abend angestellt, dass dein Rücken dich so quält?“

„Fern gesehen. Und... eingeschlafen dabei.“ 

„Ah, schon verstanden“, sagte der Physio lachend. 

„Autsch“, schrie Julian in diesem Moment auf, als der Physio seine Finger in eine besonders schmerzhafte Stelle bohrte. 

„Da scheint es dir wohl weh zu tun.“

„Kaum“, keuchte Julian. 

„Entspann dich“, sagte der Physio und begann die schmerzende Stelle weiter zu traktieren.

„Sagst du so einfach...“ 

„Ich weiß. Wird bald besser, versprochen.“

„Danke...“ Und in der Tat wurde es schnell besser, der Physio kannte einfach die richtigen Kniffs und Tricks um die Verspannungen zu lösen. 

„So, ich mach dir noch zwei Tapes dran, dann sollte das wieder gehen“, sagte der Physio schließlich.

„Danke“, nickte Julian und setzte sich auf. Oh ja, das fühlte sich viel besser an. 

„Dafür bin ich ja da, Julian.“

„Soll ich morgen noch mal vorbeikommen, oder wars das jetzt?“, fragte Julian, während der Physio ihm den Rücken tapte. 

„Komm morgen zur Sicherheit nochmal vorbei. Und übertreib es heute nicht.“ 

„Okay, ich halte mich zurück“, versprach Julian. Er beschloss etwas in den Kraftraum zu gehen und dort für sich Fahrrad zu fahren oder zu laufen, ehe die anderen ihre Trainingseinheit beendeten. 

Und heute Abend würde er vielleicht wieder in die Sauna gehen.

Das würde seinem Rücken wirklich gut tun. Er absolvierte seine eigene, ruhige Trainingseinheit und kam dann zum Duschen in die Kabine, als auch der Rest der Mannschaft dort eintrudelte. 

Kevin und Kai kamen sofort auf ihn zu. „Und wie gehts?“

„Viel besser“, konnte Julian ihnen zu ihrer Erleichterung mitteilen. „Er hat mich kräftig durchgeknetet, und ich solls heute langsam angehen lassen, aber das wird schon.“ 

„Dann ist ja gut“, sagte Kai.

„Ich bin auch froh drüber. So, und jetzt fertig machen zum Essen.“ 

„Immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden, ich bin lieber etwas vorsichtig“, sagte Julian.

„Dann mach dich laaannnggggsaaaammm fertig zum Essen“, forderte Kevin ihn auf. 

Es dauerte tatsächlich etwas länger, bis Julian fertig war, aber insgesamt war er schon viel schneller als noch am Morgen.

„Sieht ja schon wirklich besser aus“, bemerkte Kevin, als sie nach oben gingen, wo sie essen würden. 

„Zum Glück.“

„Heute hol ich dir freiwillig das Essen“, bot Kai an. 

Julian lächelte Kai an. „Danke, das ist lieb von dir.“ 

Schon war Kai verschwunden und kam dann kurz darauf mit zwei Tellern zurück, auf denen sich Berge Nudeln mit Sahnegeschnetzeltem und Pilzen türmten. 

„Oh das sieht gut aus“, sagte Julian begeistert. „Nudeln und Pilze, gibt es was Besseres auf der Welt?“ 

„Nur weniges“, meinte Kevin, und Kai grinste. „Schokoladeneis zum Beispiel.“ 

„Ok, alles was mit Schokolade zu tun, ist grundsätzlich das Beste“, nickte Julian zustimmend. 

Kevin lachte. „Das ist auf jeden Fall das beste. Und was sehen meine müden Augen - es gibt Schokopudding zum Nachtisch.“ 

„Ich weiß“, sagte Kai. „Der ist auch schon fest für Juli und mich reserviert.“ 

Julian lachte leise. „Und dann kugeln wir zum zweiten Training?“ 

„Klar. Wir sollen doch kreative Wege beschreiten. Als Ball aufzutreten ist sehr kreativ. Und Lehrreich.“ 

„Du willst dich also in das Wesen des Balls einfühlen?“, wollte Kevin wissen. 

Kai nickte. „Das hilft bestimmt.“ 

„Kleiner Spinner“, lachte Kevin und holte sich nun ebenfalls was zu essen. 

„Kannst du nachher überhaupt wieder mit trainieren?“ fragte Kai Julian. 

„Der Physio meint, ich soll es langsam angehen, aber es wird wieder.“ 

„Nicht das du am Samstag gegen Schalke ausfällst.“ 

„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Bis dahin ist alles wieder gut. Er hat mich getapet, dass hilft ja auch immer.“ 

„Was hast du denn überhaupt angestellt?“ 

„Mein Sofa ist nicht so bequem, wie ich immer gedacht hatte. Bin drauf eingepennt und konnte mich kaum noch rühren.“ 

„Das kommt davon, wenn man nur nach dem aussehen kauft“, meinte Kai mit einem Zwinkern. „Mein Sofa ist hässlich, aber so bequem.“ 

„Ja, vermutlich... ich sollte das nächste Mal drauf achten.“ 

„So“, sagte Kevin, der nun ebenfalls mit einem vollen Teller wieder zu ihnen stieß. „Dann können wir ja essen. Lasst es euch schmecken.“ 

„Dir auch einen guten Appetit“, wünschten Julian und Kai und begannen zu essen. 

Es schmeckte wie immer extrem gut und ohne die Rückenschmerzen konnte Julian das Essen auch genießen. 

Danach hatten sie eine Pause, die sie wieder zusammen mit Domi in einem der Ruheräume und machten es sich bequem. 

Sie vertrieben sich die Zeit mit etwas zocken an der PS, ehe sie sich dann zum zweiten Training aufmachten. 

Julian sprach noch kurz mit dem Trainer, der sich aber vom Physio schon ins Bild gesetzt worden war, dann machte er sich mit den anderen warm. 

Ein paar Übungen ließ er vorsichtshalber aus, aber im großen und ganzen fühlte sich sein Rücken gut an. 

Nach dem Training widmete er sich eine Weißle den Fans, dann ging er zu den anderen unter die Dusche. 

„Wieder Sauna?“ fragte Kevin ihn. 

„Ja, das wird dem Rücken noch mal guttun.“ 

„Ich komm mit“, sagte Kevin und diesmal schlossen sich auch Lars und Sven an. 

Sie machten es sich gemütlich, und da sie genug Zeit hatten, gingen sie drei Runden in die Sauna. 

Entspannt und ein wenig müde machten sie sich danach auf den Weg zu Kevins Wagen. 

„Soll ich dich morgen wieder abholen?“ fragte Kevin als sie einstiegen. 

„Nee, ich denke, morgen kann ich wieder alleine fahren. Aber danke.“ 

„Gut“, sagte Kevin. „Ich wollte noch einkaufen fahren, wenn du willst, komm mit, dann bring ich dir wenigstens noch die Tüten hoch. Das musst du mit deinem Rücken heute nicht machen.“ 

„Das wäre echt lieb von dir - ich kauf auch keine Getränke“, versprach Julian. 

„Kannst du aber ruhig. Du wohnt im ersten Stock Julian, das kann ich grade noch schleppen“, grinste Kevin. 

„Ich habe noch alles da“, meinte Julian. „Brauch nur ein paar Kleinigkeiten.“ 

„Ok“, sagte Kevin und fuhr los. 

Beim Supermarkt holte sie sich alles, was sie so brauchten, dann fuhr Kevin Julian nach Hause. Julian warf einen kurzen Blick in den Briefkasten - kein Brief vom Männchenmaler. Ein wenig enttäuscht nahm er die Wochenzeitung und den einen Brief von seiner Bank heraus und schloss wieder ab. 

Wie versprochen trug Kevin ihm die Einkäufe hoch, dann verabschiedete er sich. „Und nicht wieder auf dem Sofa pennen, verstanden?“ 

„Versprochen - heute gehts früh ins Bett.“ 

„Dann bis morgen Julian.“ 

„Bis morgen“, verabschiedete Julian ihn und schloss die Tür hinter ihm. 

Julian machte sich ein schnelles Abendessen, traute sich dann aber kaum, sich auf sein Sofa zu setzen. 

Es war vermutlich besser gleich ins Bett zu gehen - und das machte er auch. 

Er hatte schließlich auch im Schlafzimmer einen Fernseher und hier stellte er dann auch gleich Fußball an. Ajax gegen Tottenham. Nachdem er gestern schon Liverpool verpasst hatte, wollte er heute wenigstens das zweite Halbfinale gucken. 

Es war spannend, aber zu seiner leichten Enttäuschung gewann Tottenham. Irgendwie hatte er doch Ajax die Daumen gedrückt. 

Aber immerhin konnte er so Liverpool im Finale die Daumen zu drücken. 

Diesmal schlief er nicht während des Fernsehens ein, sondern schaltete das Gerät bewusst aus und kuschelte sich dann in die Kissen. Seinem Rücken ging es ach dem Liegen wirklich gut, stellte er erleichtert fest, als er die Augen schloss. 

Und so schlief er innerhalb weniger Minuten ein.


	5. Der Männchenmaler – 5 – Fußball gucken

Am Morgen wachte Julian erfrischt auf. Seinen Rücken merkte er nur noch bei ungeschickten Bewegungen, und die musste er sich halt verkneifen. 

Immerhin war er sich so ziemlich sicher, dass er am Samstag würde spielen können. 

Nach dem Frühstück fuhr er zum Training und ging gleich zum Check zum Physio. 

„Na was macht der Rücken?“ wurde er dort fröhlich begrüßt. „Du gehst wieder viel besser als gestern.“ 

„Ja, ich merk ihn kaum noch. Hast mich gestern gut durchgeknetet.“ 

„Sehr schön. Dann lass mich mal kurz gucken und die Tapes erneuern.“ 

Julian nickte und zog sich das Shirt aus, damit der Physio seine Arbeit erledigen konnte. 

Nach 15 Minuten waren sie schon wieder fertig. „Dann mal ab mit dir zum Training. Sobald was zwickt kommst du aber sofort wieder zu mir, ja?“ 

„Versprochen“, nickte Julian und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kabine. 

Die meisten seiner Teamkollegen waren natürlich schon fertig mit umziehen, deshalb beeilte er sich. 

Zusammen mit Lars und Sven ging er dann zum Trainingsplatz und machte sich warm. 

Peter rief ihn kurz zu sich und erkundigte sich, ob alles wieder ok war. 

Kurz schilderte Julian seinen Rücken und was der Physio gesagt hatte, dann wurde er wieder zu den anderen geschickt. 

„Alles gut?“ fragte Kai. 

„Ja, alles gut. Ich kann wieder mitspielen.“ 

„Super“, freute sich Kai. „Und du denkst dran, heute Abend bei mir zum Frankfurt gucken.“ 

„Ja, ich freu mich schon drauf. Alleine gucken ist dann doch doof.“ 

„Deshalb sind wir ja auch zu viert, damit wir nicht allein gucken müssen.“ 

„Ich besorg wieder Grünzeug - kann ich das bei dir fertigmachen?“ 

„Meine Küche ist deine Küche“, lachte Kai. „Getränke habe ich gestern schon besorgt und ich am Domi nochmal an die Guacamole erinnert, die er machen wollte.“ 

„Das wird ein leckerer Abend“, grinste Julian. 

„Jungs, Schluss mit Kaffeeklatsch“, rief Lars in diesem Moment. 

„Okay, okay“, murrte Julian und begann zu laufen. 

Während des Trainings achtete Julian genau auf jedes Ziehen in seinem Rücken, aber alles blieb normal. 

Er war erleichtert, dass er alles voll durchziehen konnte. Nach dem Training gingen sie wie immer duschen und dann zum Essen. Anschließend stand zwar nichts mehr an, aber er wollte noch ein bisschen was individuell machen. 

Als er dann schließlich Feierabend machte und zu seinem Auto kam, sah er unter dem Scheibenwischer einen weißen Zettel. 

Er lächelte, es war ihm klar, von wem der Zettel stammte, und er freute sich wieder über diese Post. Neugierig faltete er den Bogen auseinander. [Gut, dass es dir wieder besser geht - wäre blöd, wenn du nicht spielen könntest. Wünsche Dir einen schönen Feierabend!]. Daneben waren wieder Männchen gezeichnet, die offenbar trainieren, zwei davonliefen, zwei weitere spielten sich einen Fußball zu. 

„Danke“, sagte er leise und steckte sich den Brief sorgfältig in die Tasche. 

Er würde gerne Kontakt zu dem Männchenmaler aufnehmen, aber wie? Mit einem Brief hinter seiner eigenen Windschutzscheibe? 

Aber er wusste ja gar nicht, ob der Schreiber immer hier war. Die Hälfte der Briefe waren ja per Post verschickt worden. 

Und was, wenn sein Zettel dann in die falschen Hände geriet? 

Nein, er musste abwarten bis der Männchenmaler seine Identität offenbarte. 

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass das bald der Fall war, schließlich war er neugierig. Andererseits war diese Ungewissheit auch irgendwie schön. 

Immer noch lächelnd stieg er in seinen Wagen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Die Einkäufe für heute Abend würde er erledigen, bevor er zu Kai fuhr. 

Er machte es sich gemütlich, kochte sich noch einen heißen Tee und kuschelte sich aufs Sofa, ehe er einige Stunden später wieder aufbrach. 

Auf dem Weg zu Kai hielt er bei einem Supermarkt und holte das Gemüse. 

Bald darauf stand er vor Kais Wohnung und klingelte. 

Er musste nicht lange warten, dann ertönte der Summer und er lief die Treppen hoch. 

Er war etwas früher als die anderen Jungs, so dass er Zeit hatte für sein Gemüse. „Hey“, grüßte er Kai, der an der Tür stand. 

„Hi und komm rein“, sagte Kai lächelnd und hielt ihm die Tür auf. 

„Danke... ich verzieh mich gleich mal in deine Küche.“ 

„Ich begleite dich und helfe dir“, bot Kai an.

„Das ist schön, zu zweit macht es einfach mehr Spaß.“ 

„Und es geht auch noch schneller.“

„Du hast es richtig erkannt. Also, Messer, Bretter?“, fragte Julian, während er das Gemüse schon mal abspülte. 

Schnell holte Kai alles nötige, dann machten sie sich gemeinsam daran das Gemüse zu schneiden. „Und mit dem Rücken ist weiterhin alles ok?“

„Ja, er hat sogar schon wieder das böse Sofa ertragen.“ 

„Du bist ja mutig“, lachte Kai. 

„Oh ja, aber du weißt ja, wie das mit dem Vom-Pferd-Fallen ist.“ 

Kai nickte. „Aber nicht mehr drauf schlafen, ok? Dafür hast du ein gemütliches Bett.“

„Versprochen“, grinste Julian. Er ließ Kai das Gemüse schneiden und machte sich jetzt daran die Dipps vorzubereiten.

Als sie fertig waren, trugen sie die Sachen schon einmal ins Wohnzimmer. „Magst du schon was trinken?“ fragte Kai.

„Gern - Apfelschorle?“ 

„Klar. Ich hol uns was. Setz du dich schon hin.“ 

„Danke.“ 

Julian setzte sich auf das Sofa und griff sich schon ein Stück Kohlrabi. 

Er war knackig und frisch und schmeckte einfach gut. 

„Hunger?“ fragte Kai grinsend und stellte ein Glas vor ihm ab. 

„Eher Appetit. Und es ist ja echt lecker.“ 

„Hast du gestern eigentlich das Ajax-Spiel gesehen?“ fragte Kai und griff sich ebenfalls etwas Kohlrabi. 

„Klar - war aber langweiliger als mit euch.“ 

„Fußball gucken allein ist auch irgendwie blöd“, nickte Kai. 

„Ich denke, unsere Vierertruppe passt da ganz gut zusammen zum Fußballgucken.“ 

„Wir ticken halt alle irgendwie ähnlich.“ 

„Dann halten wir doch einfach daran fest und gucken alle wichtigen Spiele zusammen.“ 

„Wenn wir nächste Saison noch zusammen spielen...“ 

„Keine Ahnung - hoffen wir es einfach.“ 

„Ich vermute das liegt wohl an uns beiden...“ 

Julian nickte leicht. „Ich mag mir aber im Moment gar keine Gedanken dazu machen. Noch ist Saison...“ 

„Sag ich mir auch immer, aber irgendwie... rückt das Saisonende halt immer näher. 

„Ja, das ist echt nicht einfach wegzudenken. Aber erstmal versuch ich es zu verdrängen.“ 

„Kannst du mir nen Trick verraten, wie es funktioniert?“ 

„So schlimm?“, fragte Julian mitfühlend nach. 

„Nicht die ganze Zeit, aber grade vorm einschlafen, fang ich dann halt an zu grübeln.“ 

„Hörbücher“, riet Julian. „Wenn du was zu hören hast, dann haben diese Gedanken keine Chance.“ 

„Hm“, machte Kai. „Weiß nicht, ob das was für mich ist. Was für Bücher hörst du?“ 

„Alles Mögliche. Gern Steven King, die Geschichten sind immer so schön lang. Oder Science-Fiction. Oder historisches. Krimis nicht so, da muss man zu genau aufpassen.“ 

„Und dann pennst du ein und weißt am morgen nicht mehr was du gehrt hast. Das ist doch irgendwie auch blöd.“ 

„Man kann ja auch zurückspulen. Oder ein Buch hören, das man schon kennt.“ 

„Vielleicht versuch ich es mal“, sagte Kai. 

„Mir hilft es zumindest.“ 

„Ok, ich lad mir mal ein nettes Hörbuch runter und versuche es.“ 

„Viel Spaß dabei“, wünschte Julian und sah auf die Uhr. „Langsam können die anderen auch mal eintrudeln.“ 

„Du kennst doch Kevin und Domi.“ 

„Ich weiß - spätestens um Anpfiff werden sie hier sein.“ 

„Zumindest hoffe ich das. Wenn Domi wieder mit seiner Freundin telefoniert...“ 

„Oh je, dass kann dauern...“ 

„Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Freundin? Diese... Sara?“ fragte Kai. 

„Schon länger her“, meinte Julian. „Ich wollte es nur nicht an die große Glocke hängen.“ Es hatte Julian ziemlich mitgenommen, als sie Schluss gemacht hatte. 

Auch wenn er jetzt, im nachhinein, froh war. Sie hatten nicht gut zusammengepasst. 

„Juli?“, fragte Kai leise. 

„Ist schon ok. Sie hat damals mit mir Schluss gemacht und mir ein paar unschöne Sachen an den Kopf geworfen“, erzählte Julian. 

„Sie hatte unrecht“, sagte Kai leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Unterarm. 

„Mit einigem bestimmt, aber nicht mit allem“, sagte Julian und lächelte Kai dankbar an. 

„Mit dem Unwichtigen.“ 

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was sie gesagt hat.“ 

„Nein, aber ich wüsste nicht, was so schlimm an dir sein könnte.“ 

Erneut lächelte Julian. Es tat gut sowas zu hören. 

„Bist schon ein nettes Kerlchen“, grinste Kai ihn an. 

Ehe Julian etwas darauf erwidern konnte, klingelte es an der Tür. 

„Ah, Kevin und Domi“, nickte Kai und stand auf um ihnen die Tür zu öffnen. 

Wenig später kam Kai mit den beiden im Schlepptau zurück ins Wohnzimmer. 

„Die Guacamole ist da“, tönte Domi und stellte eine Schüssel auf den Tisch. 

„Endlich!“ sagte Julian. „Wir dachten schon, dass wir doch noch Pizza bestellen müssen.“ 

„Pah!“, machte Domi. In der freien Hand hatte er noch eine Tüte Taco-Chips. 

„Kommt setzte euch, ich hol Getränke“, sagte Kai. 

„Danke“, nickte Kevin, der ein paar Süßigkeiten auf den Tisch legte und sich dann setzte. 

„So, dann sind wir ja gut gerüstet für einen tollen Fußballabend“, sagte Domi und setzte sich ebenfalls. 

Julian schaltete den Fernseher an und suchte den richtigen Sender raus. Die Vorberichterstattung lief schon mit einigen Interviews. 

Dann kam Kai auch schon mit den Getränken und setzte sich neben Julian. 

Kurz darauf wurde das Spiel auch schon angepfiffen. 

Die erste Hälfte wurde klar von Chelsea dominiert und so war es auch kein Wunder, dass die Engländer in Führung gingen. Aber es war nur eine 1:0 Führung. Damit war für Frankfurt weiterhin alles drin. 

In der zweiten Halbzeit spielte Frankfurt deutlich mutiger auf und belohnte sich schließlich mit dem Ausgleichstreffer. 

Damit ging es in die Verlängerung - und das Drama nahm seinen Lauf. Frankfurt war besser, hatte zwei hundertprozentige Torchancen, schafften es aber nicht das Tor zu erzielen. 

Am Ende mussten sie ins Elfmeterschießen, und hier hatte Chelsea die Nase vorn. 

„Ach man“, seufzte Kevin, als der letzte Schuss von Eden Hazard ins Tor ging und Chelsea damit ins Finale einzog. „Wie ungerecht.“ 

„Ist es echt“, stimmte Julian zu. „Sie hätten es echt verdient.“ 

„Aber was für ein Spiel“, sagte Domi kopfschüttelnd. „Das war in dieser Woche das dritte großartige Spiel, das ich gesehen habe. ich würde am liebsten jetzt sofort auf den Platz gehen und los kicken.“ 

„Oh ja, ich auch. Und irgendwann auch solche Spiele machen“, nickte Kai. 

„Nächste Saison wieder“, sagte Kevin. „Dann zeigen wir es allen. Wir können das genauso gut wie Frankfurt.“ 

„Gut gebrüllt, Löwe“, nickte Domi. 

Kevin lachte. „Dann folgt mir mein Löwenrudel.“ 

„Das werden wir, mächtiger Alpha. Heißt das bei Löwen überhaupt so?“ 

„Ich... habe keinen Plan. Aber es klingt gut“, meinte Kevin. 

„Gut, dann bist du jetzt unser Alphalöwe.“ 

„Und euer Alphalöwe schickt euch jetzt in die Federn. Ist spät geworden.“ 

„Oh ja, wir sollten echt in unsere Höhlen“, meinte Julian. „Morgen wird es wieder anstrengend.“ 

„Dann helfen wir Kai noch schnell beim aufräumen“, sagte Domi und die vier brachten das Geschirr und die Reste in die Küche. 

Dann schob Kai sie schon wieder aus der Küche, „meine Spülmaschine macht das schon.“ 

„Dann schlaf gut“, sagte Julian. „Bis morgen.“ 

„BIs morgen“, verabschiedeten sich auch die anderen. 

Zu Hause angekommen ging Julian sofort ins Bett. Es war inzwischen nach Mitternacht und morgen beim Training musste er wieder komplett fit sein. 

Er machte es sich gemütlich und schlief dann bald ein. 

Viel zu früh musste Julian am nächsten Morgen aufstehen. Er fühlte sich fast, als hätte er selbst am Abend gespielt und brauchte zwei Tassen Kaffee, bis er wenigstens halbwegs wach war. 

Es war einfach zu spät gewesen... müde machte er sich auf den Weg zum Training. Hoffentlich weckte ihn die kühle Luft und die Bewegung auf. 

Als er in die Kabine kam, sah er überall ähnlich müde Gesichter. Offenbar hatten fast alle seiner Teamkollegen das Spiel bis zum Ende gesehen. 

„Die sollen mal früher anpfeifen“, murmelte Kai, der sich gerade das Trainingsshirt überzog. 

„Wäre ne Maßnahme“, nickte Julian. „Damit arme Fußballprofis am nächsten Tag noch trainieren können.“ 

„Lass uns ne Petition einreichen. Und dann ne Runde schlafen.“ 

„Meinst du unser Trainer unterstützt die Idee?“ 

„Sind bestimmt auch müde.“ 

„Dafür das ihr so müde seid, könnt ihr aber noch ganz schön viel quatschen“, bemerkte Lars. 

„Das Mundwerk wird als erstes wach“, meinte Kai nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Und wie bekommt man es zum schweigen?“ 

„Man muss die Körper, die dranhängen, laufen schicken“, schlug Sven vor. 

Lars grinste seinen Bruder an. „Dann scheuchen wir das junge Gemüse doch mal nach draußen.“ 

„Wie gemein“, protestierte Kai, ging aber nach draußen. 

Julian und die anderem folgten ihm in die nasse Kälte, die schon den ganzen bisherigen Mai anhielt. 

Recht unmotiviert liefen sie los, müde waren sie alle. 

Aber die kalte Luft vertrieb die Müdigkeit tatsächlich bald. 

So waren sie alle aufmerksam und konzentriert und zogen das Training voll durch. 

Es lief gut, so dass der Trainer zufrieden war, als er sie zum Duschen schickte. „Und nachher pünktlich sein, Jungs“, erinnerte die Mannschaft an die Abfahrt zum Teamhotel. 

„Ja, Mama“, grummelte Kevin leise auf dem Weg in die Kabine. 

„Na lass das mal nicht den Trainer hören“, grinste Domi ihn an. 

„Keine Sorge, der ist weißt weg. Und hier petzt keiner.“ 

„Und jetzt nur ab unter die heiße Dusche“, sagte Julian. „Und dann was Schönes essen.“ 

„Hoffentlich gibt es Suppe - mir ist echt kalt“, meinte Kevin. 

„Zu ner Suppe würde ich auch nicht nein sagen“, sagte Kai zustimmend. 

„Dann ab unter die heiße Dusche und dann zum Essen“, drängte Lars, der neben ihnen gegangen war. 

„Du hast es heute aber mit allem extrem eilig“, beschwerte sich Kevin. 

„Es ist einfach kalt. Und ich bin müde.“ 

„Wir sind doch schon fast da. Siehst du? Da vorn ist die Tür zur Umkleide.“ 

„Ja, die Rettung“, grinste Lars und öffnete die Tür. 

Schnell strömten die Spieler in die warme Kabine und begannen sich auszuziehen und dann in den Duschraum zu gehen. 

Dort wurde es dann ziemlich voll, denn die Spieler wollten nicht mehr unter der heißen Dusche raus. 

Aber schließlich waren alles soweit aufgewärmt, dass sie zurück in die Kabine gingen um sich fürs Essen anzuziehen. 

Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Speiseraum roch es schon verführerisch, und auch, wenn es keine Suppe war, waren sie froh über das Gemüse mit Fisch oder Pute. 

„Julian hast du eigentlich neue Post bekommen?“ fragte Kevin. 

„Ja, gestern wieder einen lieben Brief.“ 

„Brief?“ fragte Domi neugierig. 

„Ja, seit ein paar Tagen kriege ich nette, Briefe. Keine Ahnung von wem, wohl von einem Fan.“ 

„Wie niedlich. Du hast ne Brieffreundin“, lachte Dominik. 

„Ja, nur ist die Beziehung ziemlich einseitig.“ 

„Wieso?“ 

„Ich antworte nicht. Kann ich nicht, an wen soll ich schreiben?“ 

„Die Briefe sind anonym?“ 

„Ja, keine Unterschrift, nichts. Aber immer irgendwie... lieb.“ 

„Na irgendwann wird sie dir schon ne Adresse geben“, meinte Dominik. „und bis dahin bist du ihr schon völlig verfallen.“ 

„Ah, du meinst, das ist die Taktik?“, grinste Julian ihn an. 

„Klar! Erst hei machen und dann zuschnappen. So machen die Frauen das doch.“ 

„Immerhin ist sie dann erfolgreich.“ 

„Warst du dir nicht sicher, dass die Briefe von nem Mann kommen?“ fragte Kevin und rutschte dann zur Seite um Kai platz zu machen, der mit dem Nachtisch an den Tisch kam. 

Kurz funkelte Julian ihn an, ganz so wollte er es nicht breittreten. Er mochte Domi zwar, aber über so etwas sprach man doch nicht! „Vielleicht... die Briefe sind halt nicht glitzer-rosa.“ 

„Was habe ich verpasst?“ fragte Kai irritiert. 

„Ich bekomme sehr liebe Fanpost, und ich habe keine Ahnung von wem.“ 

„Klingt ja spannend.“ 

„Oh ja. Aber auf jeden Fall ist es schön die Briefe zu kriegen.“ 

Domi sah auf seine Uhr. „So, ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg nach Hause. wir sehen uns dann nachher am Bus.“ 

„Ruhi dich noch bisschen aus - ich hau mich auch noch mal aufs Ohr“, empfahl Julian. 

„Dann stell dir nen Wecker“, lachte Dominik. 

„Habe ich vor. Bis später“, verabschiedete Julian ihn, dann machte er sich selbst ebenfalls auf den Weg nach Hause. 

Als er die Post aus dem Briefkasten holte, bemerkte er sofort die neue Botschaft von seinem Briefeschreiber. Lächelnd lief er die Treppe nach oben und in seine Wohnung. Erst dort öffnete er den umschlag. 

Ganz andächtig riss er den unbeschrifteten Umschlag auf und zog die Seite heraus. „Hey Julian, Training bei dem Wetter ist nicht schön. Halt die Ohren streif!“. Unterhalb der Schrift liefen die Stichmännchen - mit Mützen und Schals dick vermummt. 

Julian lachte leise. „Die hätten wir wirklich gut gebrauchen können.“ 

Wie zuvor hängte er die Seite an seine Pinnwand. 

Langsam hatte er schon eine richtige Sammlung an Briefen und Zeichnungen. 

Immer wieder sah er sie gerne an, sie munterten ihn immer auf. Jetzt aber legte er sich tatsächlich ins Bett, stellte sein Handy auf Wecken und schloss die Augen. 

Er schlief nicht tief, aber er fühlte sich dennoch erholt, als der Wecker etwas später klingelte. 

Schnell packte er seine Sachen für die Nacht in den Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bus. 

Langsam setzte nun schon das bekannte Kribbeln ein, dass er immer vor einem Spiel hatte. Es war zwar erst morgen, aber es war trotzdem da. Vermutlich würde sich das auch nie ändern. 

Um ehrlich zu sein genoss er es auch einfach. Bei Rausgehen warf er noch einmal einen Blick auf die Pinnwand und die Briefe mit den Männchen. 

„Ich hoffe, dass ich nach dem Sieg morgen, wieder was von dir höre“, sagte er, auch wenn er sich etwas dämlich dabei vorkam. 

Dann schloss er die Tür hinter sich und fuhr zum Treffpunkt. Wie so oft nahm er neben Kevin platz und wartete auf die Abfahrt.


	6. Ein neuer Brief

„Ich habe einen neuen Brief bekommen“, erzählte er Kevin leise. 

„Und was schreibt er?“ 

„Dass ich die Ohren steifhalten soll“, grinste Julian. „Und die Männchen hatte alle Schal und Mütze an.“ 

„Oh ja, hätte ich mir auch gewünscht“, meinte Kevin. „Der Männchenmaler muss einfühlsam sein. Oder auch draußen gewesen sein.“ 

„Ich vermute, dass er häufiger mal beim Training zusieht. Ich habe einen Teil der Briefe schließlich direkt an meinem Auto vorgefunden.“ 

„Dann hat er heute mit uns zusammen gefroren“, überlegte Kevin. 

Julian nickte. „Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte endlich nen Namen und ne Adresse. Da gibt sich jemand so viel Mühe und ich kann nicht mal Danke sagen.“ 

„Du wirst schon noch rausfinden, wer die Briefe schreibt“, meinte Kevin. 

„Meinst du?“ 

„Bestimmt. Irgendwann wird er sich zeigen.“ 

Julian lehnte sich zurück und wenig später fuhr der Bus los. Bis zu ihrem Teamhotel war es nicht weißt, kaum 15 Minuten. 

Es lohnte sich nicht sich gemütlich einzurichten oder gar das Handy rauszuholen, also blickte Julian einfach aus dem Fenster. Einige Leute gingen durch die Kälte - vielleicht war der Männchenmaler einer von ihnen? 

Er vermutete noch immer, dass der Schreiber ein junger Mann sein musste. Anfang zwanzig vielleicht. 

Er war einfühlsam, aber eben nicht verspielt wie ein Mädchen. 

Und irgendwie trafen sie einen Nerv bei ihm. Dabei waren die Briefe immer extrem kurz. 

Die wenigen Worte trafen aber immer ins Schwarze. Und die kleinen Männchen waren einfach toll. 

Und da sie so regelmäßig kamen, blieben sie einem auch lange im Gedächtnis. 

Er freute sich jedes Mal, wenn er an seiner Pinnwand vorbeikam und die Zettel.... „Julian, nicht einschlafen“, mahnte ihn eine Stimme. 

„Ich schlafe nicht. Ich denke nach“, sagte Julian. 

„Dann hör auf damit, sonst musst du im Bus schlafen.“ 

„Oh!“ machte Julian und stand schnell auf. „Sag das doch gleich.“ 

„Habe ich doch.“ 

„Also, dann aussteigen?“ 

„Ja, mach hin.“ 

Julian griff schnell seine Sachen und folgen den anderen dann aus dem Bus nach draußen. 

Schnell checkten sie im Hotel ein und bezogen ihr Zimmer. 

Julian teilte sich wie immer ein Zimmer mit Kevin. Das war von Anfang an so gewesen und funktionierte prima. 

Sie verstanden sich einfach gut, und auch ihre Gewohnheiten wie Schlafen oder Badzeiten passten zusammen. 

Die wichtigsten Sachen waren schnell ausgepackt, dann mussten sie auch schon runter zur Teambesprechung, die noch vor dem Abendessen stattfand. 

Nach dem Abendessen vertrieben sie sich die Zeit mit ein wenig Billard oder Gesprächen in der Lobby, dann verzogen sie sich nach und nach ins Bett. 

Auch Julian verzog sich relativ früh ins Bett. Vor einem Spiel blieb er nie lange auf. 

Auch der Morgen verlief wie immer, erst ging Kevin ins Bad, dann Julian, dann gingen sie zusammen zum Frühstück. 

„Es regnet“, begrüßte Kai sie, als sie sich zu ihm an den Tisch setzten. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass es nur Regen ist und kein Schnee, so kalt wie es dabei ist...“ 

„Ich spiel echt heute mit Mütze und Schal“, murrte Julian und dachte an die Männchen im letzten Brief. 

„Besorg mir auch welche“, meinte Kai. 

Julian lachte. „Immerhin haben wir ein Heimspiel, da wird sie schon ein Fanschal auftreiben lassen.“ 

„Möchtet ihr beiden Frostbeulen auch noch Handschuhe und ne lange Unterhose?“ fragte Kevin. 

„Ja, und beheizte Schuheinlagen, bitte.“ 

„Wie wärs stattdessen, wenn ihr euch einfach auf dem Platz soviel bewegt, dass euch warm wird?“ schlug Domi vor, der als letzter an ihren Tisch kam. 

„Blöde Idee“, knurrte Julian. 

„Ja. Klingt auch sehr anstrengend.“ 

„Lieber Handschuhe und so.“ 

„Wir haben Mai, in zwei Wochen ist Sommerpause, da gibt es sowas wie Handschuhe nicht mehr.“ 

„Guck mal das Wetter an, das hat seinen Kalender noch nicht umgestellt.“ 

Kai nickte zustimmend und sah dann Julian an. „Holen wir uns was Leckeres zum Essen?“ 

„Ja, los“, nickte Julian und stand auf. Rührei, Toast und ein leckeres Müsli mit Apfel suchte er sich aus. 

Kai wählte fast das gleiche, bestellte sich dazu aber noch einen heißen Tee mit Honig. 

Dann saßen sie zusammen mit Domi und Kevin am Tisch und aßen gemütlich. 

Natürlich unterhielten sie sich hauptsächlich über den anstehenden Spieltag. Es war in allen Tabellenregionen ja noch unglaublich spannend, egal ob es um den Abstieg ging oder um die Internationalen Plätze. Selbst die Meisterschaft war noch nicht entschieden. 

In den letzten Jahren war die Liga zumindest ganz oben langweilig gewesen, dieses Jahr war es sowohl für die Fans als auch für die Spieler spannend. 

Nach dem Frühstück ging es schließlich ein bisschen nach draußen. 

Es war noch immer so unangenehm kalt, und Julian hätte wirklich gerne Schal und Mütze dabei. 

Zum Glück hielt das Trainerteam den Spaziergang relativ kurz. 

Danach gingen sie wieder in ihr Zimmer und legten sich zur Entspannung aufs Bett. 

„Soll ich uns noch was Warmes zu trinken bestellen?“ fragte Kevin. 

„Ja... Kakao. Und sie sollen es dem Trainer nicht verraten.“ 

Kevin lachte auf und griff nach dem Telefon um unten an der Rezeption anzurufen. 

Er gab genau diese Bitte weiter und legte dann wieder auf. 

Sie mussten nicht lange warten, dann klopfte es an der Tür. 

Julian stand auf und nahm das Tablett entgegen. 

Etwas überrascht sah er auf den Brief, der neben den Tassen lag. 

Es war ein normaler, weißer Umschlag - aber wer sollte ihm hier einen Brief schreiben. 

„Julian?“ fragte Kevin hinter ihm. „Willst du da bis zum Anpfiff stehen bleiben?“ 

„Nein... Danke“, nickte er der Hotelangestellten zu und schloss die Tür, dann ging er zurück zu den Betten. 

„Da ist ein Brief mit hochgekommen“, sagte er zu Kevin und stellte das Tablett auf den freien Nachttisch. 

„Oh“, machte Kevin überrascht. „Für dich?“ 

„Keine Ahnung.“ 

„Dann komm her, bring Kakao mit, und dann machen wir den Brief zusammen auf.“ 

„Dann ging mir mal einen der Becher, und dann machen wir den Brief zusammen auf.“ 

Julian nickte und reichte Kevin einen der Becher. Dann nahm er den Umschlag zur Hand. 

Er öffnete ihn und zog einen weißen Zettel heraus. Er war nicht überrascht, als er einen bedruckten Zettel mit handgezeichneten Männchen sah. „Ich wünsche dir ein erlebnisreiches, schönes Spiel mit einem Sieg und viel Spaß dabei - und bitte verletz dich nicht!“. Die Männchen standen in einer Reihe und hielten beschriftete Schals in die Luft. 

Ein strahlendes Lächeln legte sich auf Julians Gesicht und er hielt den Brief Kevin hin. „Hier! Er ist von ihm!“ 

Auch Kevin las den Brief und lächelte dann. „Der Brief ist echt toll.“ 

„Ist er wirklich.“ 

„Ist schön, wenn man so... behandelt wird.“ 

Julian nickte. „Es ist großartig.“ 

„Hoffentlich findest du bald raus, wer das ist. Aber... was, wenn es echt ein Kerl ist?“ 

„Wie meinst du das?“ 

„Naja... was kriegt man denn für Fanpost? Die normalen Fans, die ein Autogramm wollen und ein paar 08/15-Fragen stellen, und diejenigen, die ihre Liebesbriefe schreiben. Normale Fanpost sind diese Briefe ja eher nicht...“ 

„Aber doch auch keine Liebesbriefe.“ 

„Hm, stimmt. Aber was ist das dann?“ 

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht schickt er solche Briefe ja noch an andere aus dem Team.“ 

„Glaub ich nicht. Davon hätte man doch gehrt. Wissen ja schon inzwischen ein paar der Jungs von den Briefen.“ 

„Hm... na gut, dann schreibt er nur mir. Aber... ein Liebesbrief wäre doch bestimmt anders. Auch wenn er von nem Kerl kommt.“ 

„Ja, vermutlich. Die, die ich von Kerlen bekommen habe, waren jedenfalls anders.“ 

„Ach bekommst du viele Liebesbriefe von Männern?“ fragte Julian grinsend. 

„Na, hin und wieder schon. Meistens sehr freundlich und höflich. Nur wenige sind... so, dass man drauf verzichten könnte.“ 

„Hm... und was machst du dann? Antwortest du?“ 

„Meistens schickt man doch eh nur ne Autogrammkarte. Und die kriegen die dann auch. Wie machst du das?“ 

„Ehrlich gesagt achte ich gar nicht so sehr darauf, ob die Briefe von Männern oder Frauen kommen“, gab Julian zu. 

„Weiß du eh nur eine Autogrammkarte schickst?“ 

Etwas ertappt nickte Julian. 

„Dann macht das der Männchenmaler ja richtig.“ 

„Offenbar ja“, lächelte Julian. 

„Und er lässt dich lächeln.“ 

„Tut er. Und das würde ich ihm so gern persönlich sagen.“ 

„Wie gesagt, ich bin sicher, das kannst du auch irgendwann machen.“

Julian nickte und trank einen Schluck von seinem heißen Kakao.

Er tat gut und wärmte ihn angenehm durch. „Also heißt es abwarten und... Kakao trinken.“

Kevin grinste. „Na ich denke mal, dass der nächste Brief nach dem Spiel bestimmt nicht lange auf sich warten lassen wird.“

„Weißt du was? Ich freu mich total drauf.“

„Das sieht man dir an. Du strahlst total, wenn du über die Briefe redest.“

„Ja, sie sind einfach toll.“

Kevin lächelte. „Da kann man fast ein bisschen neidisch werden.“

„Tja, ich habe halt die besten Fans.“

Kevin schnaubte. „Na wenn du meinst.“

„Ich bin davon überzeugt. Zumindest der Männchenmaler ist ja wohl sowas von ein Edelfan!“

„Spinner“, grinste Kevin kopfschüttelnd.

„Pah“, machte Julian nur und widmete sich wieder seinen Kakao. Und strich dabei versonnen über die Männchen auf dem Zettel, die ihm zujubelten.

„Julian ist verknallt, Julian ist verknallt“, sang Kevin grinsend vor sich hin.

„In die Männchen?“, fragte Julian etwas mürrisch nach.

„Oder in den unbekannten Maler?“

„Wieso das denn? Ich kenn ihn ja nicht.“

„Weiß nicht. Du guckst halt so verliebt.“

„Ich freu mich einfach, dass sich jemand so viel Mühe für mich gibt.“

„Ich ärger dich doch nur Julian“, sagte Kevin.

„Ja, ja“, knurrte Julian. An solchen Ärgereien war ja schon oft was dran.

Aber er war nicht verknallt. Das war ja auch eigentlich gar nicht möglich, schließlich kannte er den Maler überhaupt nicht.

Er freute sich nur immer über die Männchen.

Kevin sah eindeutig Gespenster. 

Er trank seinen Kakao aus und dachte dabei an den Männchenmaler. Was für ein Mensch konnte das sein? Sicher noch relativ jung. Männlich. Eindeutig ein Bayer-Fan. In seinem Kopf entstand allmählich ein Bild von dem Mann. 

Damit konnte er aber natürlich auch total falsch liegen. Manchmal irrte man sich ja doch, weil man viel zu sehr in Klischees dachte.

Vielleicht war es doch eine junge Frau, die eigentlich auf Einhörner stand.

„Wie sieht es aus, wollen wir langsam runter zum Mittag?“ fragte Kevin.

„Ja, sollten wir langsam. Ich habe auch schon Hunger.“

Schnell tranken sie noch die letzten Reste Kakao aus, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Sie setzten sich an einen leeren Tisch, da Kai und Domi noch nicht im Speiseraum waren.

„Mal gucken, was es Leckeres gibt“, sagte Kevin.

Julian nickte und folgte ihm ans Buffet. Es war schon so ausgewählt, dass es optimal auf das bevorstehende Spiel vorbereitete, so dass sie fast blind auswählen konnten

Julian entschied sich für Nudeln mit viel Gemüse und Putenfleisch.

Kevin war eher für den Fisch mit Kartoffeln und einer leckeren Rahmsauce.

Als sie mit den Tellern zurück an ihren Tisch kamen, saßen nun auch Kai und Domi da.

„Ich hoffe, ihr hattet für uns die Plätze freigehalten?“, fragte Domi nach.

„Klar“, sagte Kevin. „Für wen auch sonst?“

„Keine Ahnung... Kai, kommst du Essen holen?“

Kai nickte und folgte Domi zum Buffet.

Während Kevin und Julian schon begannen zu essen, suchten die beiden sich einige Köstlichkeiten heraus.

Schließlich kamen die beiden zurück und machten sich ebenfalls über ihr Essen her.

Nach einem leckeren Nachtisch - leider nur eine sehr kleine Portion - hörten sie eine kurze Ansprache des Trainers, dann zogen sie sich für eine Ruhepause zurück.

Nach der Pause packten sie ihre wenigen Sachen zusammen, dann ging es im Mannschaftsbus zum Stadion.

Es war ein spannendes, umkämpftes Spiel, bei dem Kai in der 31. Minute das Tor für Leverkusen schoss. 

Aber kurz nach der Pause glich Schalke aus und bekam dann sogar noch einen Elfmeter zugesprochen, den Lukas aber zum Glück hielt. Und so blieb es bis zum Abpfiff beim Unentschieden.

Es war ein Rückschlag im Kampf um die Champions League, so würde sich alles am letzten Spieltag entscheiden.

Da mussten sie dann nach Berlin und eine deutlich bessere Leistung zeigen.

Ziemlich geschafft stellte sich Julian unter die Dusche. 

Was der Männchenmaler wohl zu dem Spiel sagen würde?

Er war sehr gespannt über die Reaktion der Männchen, die ihm vor dem Spiel so zugejubelt haben.

Vermutlich würden sie jetzt enttäuscht dreinblicken.

Er hatte sich gewünscht, sie würden auch nach dem Spiel noch jubeln können. Er wollte doch keine traurigen Männchen verursachen.

„Sag mal Juli versuchst du dich zu ertränken?“ fragte Kai.

„Hm?“, machte Julian etwas überrascht. „Vielleicht ein Bisschen. Ich hätte gern gewonnen. Besonders nach deinem tollen Tor.“

Kai zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir waren heute alle nicht gut genug Juli. Aber wir haben ja noch ein Spiel um es besser zu machen.“

„Und das werden wir auch. Und immerhin haben wir einen Punkt mitgenommen.“

„Eben. Und dafür müssten wir Lukas eigentlich einen ausgeben.“

„Sollten wir wirklich“, nickte Julian. 

„Dann fragen wir doch einfach mal gleich, wer Bock auf ein Bier heute Abend hat“, sagte Kai lächelnd.

„Klingt gut - ich auf jeden Fall, und du auch. Damit haben wir schon mal eine Grundlage.“

„Zur Not trinken wir halt für die Kollegen mit“, grinste Kai.

„Gute Idee, und dann torkeln wir nach Hause.“

„Immerhin werden wir dann sehr fröhlich sein.“

„Oh ja... aber mit mehreren ist das noch schöner.“ Inzwischen waren sie unter der Dusche hervorgetreten und trockneten sich ab. Julian hob die Stimme. „Jemand Lust auf ein Bier jetzt gleich?“

Ein paar der Spieler brummten zustimmend. „Wo treffen wir uns?“ fragte Sven.

„Wie immer“, schlug Kai vor. 

„Dann einfach in ner Stunde direkt in der Kneipe treffen?“

„Klingt gut - wer mag, der kommt. Und ich erwarte viele zu sehen!“, betonte Julian. 

„Oh weia, Julchen packt die Peitsche aus“, lachte Dominik. 

„Pass auf, sonst mach ich das wirklich!“ 

„Du hast ne Peitsche?“ fragte Kai mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. 

„Hä?“, machte Julian irritiert. Dass Kai das erst nahm - da merkte man doch, dass er noch sehr jung war. „Nee, was soll ich damit?“ 

„Darüber will ich lieber nicht nachdenken“, lachte Domi und schob sich grinsend an ihnen vorbei. „Verderb unseren armen unschuldigen Kai bitte nicht.“ 

„Hey, du hast mit der Peitsche angefangen!“ 

„Wie wärs, wenn ihr das Thema woanders klärt und nicht mitten im Gang“, schlug Lukas grinsend vor. „Und vielleicht... angezogen, sonst wirkt das ganze nicht halb so merkwürdige, wie es das im Moment tut.“ 

Julian sah an sich herunter und fing laut an zu lachen. „Oh je, was haben wir jetzt angestellt?“ 

„Ich habe ein Handtuch um, ich bin also bekleidet“, warf Kai ein. „Jedenfalls fast. So gut wie.“ 

„Klar, so geh ich auch immer raus“, meinte Domi. 

„Wir sind hier im Duschraum, soll ich mit Jeans und T-Shirt hier rumlaufen?“ 

„Nein, du sollst rübergehen und dich anziehen. Hat deine Mama dir denn gar nichts beigebracht?“ 

Kai schnaubte und ging dann mit hoch erhobenem Haupt in die Kabine. „Alles Kleinkinder hier“, murmelte er dabei laut genug vor sich hin, dass Domi und Julian ihn hören konnten. 

Die beiden fingen gleich wieder an zu lachen - Kai war manchmal echt eine Marke. 

„Wir sollten uns dann vielleicht auch mal anziehen, hm?“ fragte Julian und sah Domi an. 

„Ich denke auch. In Handtuch in die Kneipe könnte Ärger geben.“ 

„Das ist vor allem so unbequem. Und stell dir vor, du sitzt auf nem Holzstuhl und ziehst dir nen Splitter zu. Das stelle ich mir echt unschön vor.“ 

„Autsch, nein, das lassen wir lieber. Also, anziehen.“ Domi schob Julian vor sich her in die Kabine und zu seinem Platz. 

Schnell zogen sie sich an. 

Nur kurz fuhren sie nach Hause, brachten ihre Sachen weg und stylten sich ein wenig auf, dann ging es schon wieder ab in die Kneipe. 

Julian traf als einer der ersten ein. 

Nur die Benders und Leon waren schon da, saßen an einem großen Tisch und hatten ihre Getränke vor sich stehen. 

Julian setzte sich dazu und bestellte sich ein Bier. 

„Auf den Punkt. Und drei nächste Woche.“ 

„Dem schließen wir uns doch an“, sagte Lars und hob sein Glas. 

Sie stießen an und tranken den ersten Schluck. Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Spieler an, bestellten Bier, Cola oder andere Getränke und machten es sich gemütlich. Das 1:1 feierten sie nicht groß, aber es war einfach schön mal zusammen zu sitzen. 

Es war schließlich weit nach 11 Uhr, als sie sich auf den Heimweg machten. 

„Kommt gut nach Hause“, wünschte Julian und ging los. 

„Bis morgen“, rief Kevin ihm hinterher. 

„Bis morgen“, antwortete Julian. Er wohnte nicht weißt entfernt und würde - nach zwei ein halb Bier - besser zu Fuß nach Hause gehen. 

Außerdem tat die kalte Luft gut. 

Einigermaßen erfrischt und weniger duselig im Kopf kam er schließlich zu Hause an. 

Er schloss die Haustür auf und ging zur Treppe. Er stand schon auf er ersten Stufe, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass er ja vielleicht mal in den Briefkasten schauen könnte. Vielleicht hatte sich der Männchenmaler ja schon gemeldet. 

Hoffnungsvoll öffnete er seinen Briefkasten und holte die Post heraus. Werbung, eine Wochenzeitschrift - und tatschlich ein weißer Umschlag. 

Sofort riss er den Umschlag auf. Diesmal konnte er nicht warten, bis er in seiner Wohnung war. 

„Schade, dass es nicht für einen Sieg gereicht hat. Aber du warst echt toll! Nächste Woche wird es ein Sieg, ganz bestimmt.“ Zwei Männchen grinsten ihn an, mit ihren Schals um den Hals, ein Männchen saß auf dem Boden, zwei weitere standen neben ihm und beugten sich zu ihm, als würden sie ihm Mut oder Trost zusprechen. 

„Du bist also nicht zu enttäuscht“, wisperte Julian ehrlich erleichtert. 

Er war unheimlich erleichtert darüber, ihm war einfach wichtig, was der Männchenmaler dachte. Mit einem Lächeln drückte er den Zettel an die Brust. 

Sofort hörte er wieder Kevins Stimme in seinem Kopf, die fröhlich „Julian ist verknallt“ vor sich hinsang. 

Vielleicht schwärmte er ein wenig für den Männchenmaler, aber... nein, auch das war absurd. 

Er freute sich einfach über die Briefe und die Zeichnungen. Mehr nicht. 

Sie freuten ihn, wenn sie fröhlich waren, und sie taten ihm einfach gut, wenn mal etwas nicht so lief. 

Vielleicht sollte er Kevin und den anderen überhaupt nichts mehr von den Briefen erzählen. 

Die würden nur total absurde Schlüsse ziehen. 

Und ihn damit aufziehen, dass er solche Fanpost bekam. 

Er freute sich einfach über die Briefe, und vielleicht war es wohl wirklich besser, nur für sich zu freuen. 

Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er noch immer im Treppenhaus stand. Schnell lief er die Treppe hoch und betrat seine Wohnung. 

Den Brief sah er noch einmal genau an, dann pinnte er ihn zu den anderen an die Pinnwand. 

„Wenn du doch wenigstens mal einen Namen angeben würdest“, murmelte er. „Dich immer Männchenmaler zu nennen ist ziemlich dämlich.“ 

Doch bis jetzt hatte er nichts in der Hand - keinen einzigen Buchstaben. 

Er seufzte tief. Langsam sollte er ins Bett gehen. 

Er strich noch einmal mit den Fingerspitzen über die Männchen, dann machte er sich fertig und ging tatsächlich ins Bett. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und er war tief und fest eingeschlafen.


	7. 7 – Sauna und so

Die Regeneration am nächsten Morgen lief wie üblich. Beim Mittagessen schlug Kevin vor, „Sauna?“ 

„Aber klar doch“, sagte Julian sofort. 

„Wer kommt noch mit?“ 

„Ich komm mit“, sagte Kai. „Vielleicht hilft das gegen das Gefühl der Erkältung, das ich seid gestern habe...“ 

„Bestimmt“, war Julian zuversichtlich. „Wer noch?“ 

Als keiner der anderen sich meldete, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Dann eben nur wir drei.“ 

„In einer Stunde“, schlug Kevin vor. „Man soll ja nicht direkt nach dem Essen gehen. Oder später?“ 

„In ner Stunde ist super“, sagte Kai. 

Auch Julian nickte. „Ich nutz de Zeit und telefoniere mal mit zu Hause.“ 

„Gute Idee“, sagte Kevin. „Das werde ich auch machen.“ 

„Ich schließe mich an“, beschloss Kai. „Wir sehen uns dann in einer Stunde.“ Er stand auf und verzog sich - mit seinem Handy in der Hand. 

Pünktlich eine Stunde später trafen sich die drei wieder. 

„Hey, dann lass uns mal anfangen“, grinste Kevin und begann sich auszuziehen. 

Julian und Kai folgten ihm und wenig später saßen sie in der Sauna. 

Es war angenehm heiß, aber nicht zu hei, so dass sie es eine ganze Weißle aushielten. 

„Hast du eigentlich wieder Post bekommen?“ fragte Kevin irgendwann. 

„Hm, ja“, nicke er. Er wollte ja nicht mehr drüber reden, aber lügen wollte er auch nicht. 

„Oh. Nicht gut?“ 

„Doch, sehr gut. Ich will nur nicht, dass du dir wieder Märchen ausdenkst.“ 

Kevin sah ihn entrüstet an. „Märchen? Ich?“ 

„Ja, genau du. Aber ja, ich habe Post bekommen, und der Brief war wieder sehr lieb. Ich wüsste echt zu gern, von wem die sind.“ 

„Geht es noch um deine Fanpost?“ fragte Kai. 

„Ja, genau. Die mit den Männchen. Ich mag die total.“ 

„Ist doch auch schön, wenn jemand so an einen denkt.“ 

„Und sich solche Gedanken macht. Er trifft immer die richtigen Worte. Und die Männchen auch. Wobei, die sagen ja nie was. Die machen nur was, aber eben immer das Richtige.“ 

Kai lächelte. „Hört sich an, als ob dich da jemand sehr mag.“ 

„Ja, das Gefühl habe ich auch. Ich wüsste nur zu gern, wer das ist.“ 

„Er wird es dir bestimmt sagen, wenn er soweit ist“, meinte Kai. 

„Ich hoffe, das wird bald so weißt sein. Ich bin echt neugierig.“ 

„Kann ich verstehen. Wäre ich wohl auch.“ 

„Und der Geduldigste bin ich eh nicht...“ 

„Seit wann bekommst du die Briefe eigentlich?“ fragte Kevin. 

„Seit zwei Wochen ungefähr. Wieso?“ 

„Ich frag nur“, sagte Kevin. „Zwei Wochen ist ja noch nicht lang.“ 

„Lang genug, wenn du wissen willst, von wem die kommen. Andererseits - wenn die Briefe damit dann aufhören, dann will ich das natürlich auch nicht.“ 

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht will dich der Fan nur davon überzeugen, hier in Leverkusen zu bleiben. Und sobald ein Wechsel vom Tisch ist, verrät er dir, wer er ist“, überlegte Kevin. 

„Wenn ich das mal versprechen könnte...“, murmelte Julian. 

„Lasst uns jetzt erstmal die Saison hinter uns bringen“, sagte Kai. „Dann müssen wir noch oft genug über das Wechsel-Thema sprechen.“ 

„Schlimm genug...“. murmelte Julian. „Ich mag gar nicht drüber nachdenken.“ 

„Ich les das überhaupt nicht mehr“, sagte Kevin. „Diese ganze Rumspekulieren geht mir auf die Nerven.“ 

„Ja, aber manchmal kann man sich nicht davor schützen.“ 

„Dann triff schnell ne Entscheidung und du kannst den Sommer genießen“, grinste Kai. 

„Und am besten die Entscheidung, dass ich hier bleibe, hm?“ 

„Das möchte ich gern von euch beiden hören“, sagte Kevin. 

„Dann musst du das aber auch versprechen...“ 

„Ach mich will doch gar keiner“, grinste Kevin. „Ihr beiden seid viel interessanter.“

„Sagt der Herr Nationalspieler.“ 

Kevin schnaubte. „Wann habe ich mein letztes Nationalspiel gemacht? Vor Ewigkeiten. Löw guckt mich doch nicht mal mehr an. Nein, das Thema habe ich abgehakt.“

„Na, wer weiß. Du bist noch immer verdammt gut.“ 

„Interessiert Löw offenbar nicht.“

„Wird bestimmt wieder. Und wenn nicht... ich mein, bei der letzten WM haben wir ja nun auch keine Werbung für uns gemacht...“ 

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber an euch beiden kommt er schwer vorbei. Ich hatte in der Natio einfach auch nur richtig schlechte Spiele...“

„Lasst uns doch über was Schöneres sprechen“, unterbrach Kai. „Du wolltest mit ins Kino? Morgen?“ 

Sofort nickte Kevin. „Ja genau. Ich habe mir auch extra in den letzten Tagen nochmal die Avengers-Filme über Netflix reingezogen.“

„Zumindest den letzten guck ich mir auch noch mal an“, beschloss Julian. 

Kai nickte und sah Julian an. „Wollen wir das zusammen machen?“

„Ja, gute Idee“, nickte Julian. „Gleich heute nach der Sauna? Dann schaffen wir auch zwei Filme.“ 

„Sehr guter Plan.“

„Ich glaub aber, inzwischen sind wir gar“, grinste Kevin in die Runde. „Duschen, bisschen hinlegen und dann nach Hause?“, schlug er vor. 

„Trägst du uns hier raus, oh großer starker Kevin?“ fragte Kai.

„Hm - nö“, antwortete Kevin und grinste. 

„Ich habs befürchtet...“

„Ich fürchte, wir müssen selbst gehen“, meinte Julian und stand auf. Ihm war wirklich warm, und er freute sich auf die kalte Dusche zum Abkühlen. 

Die drei standen langsam auf und verließen dann die Sauna.

Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche machten sie es sich im Ruheraum bequem, dabei schwiegen sie aber in den nächsten Minuten. 

Julians Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich wieder zu den Männchen und ihrem Maler.

Ob er heute wohl auch wieder einen Brief vorfand? 

Allerdings hatte er gestern gleich zwei Schreiben bekommen. Vermutlich würde er nun wieder etwas warten müssen, bis er neue Post bekam.

Immerhin mussten die Briefe auch geschrieben und gemalt und dann auch noch zugestellt werden. 

Und heute war Sonntag. Da hatte bestimmt auch der Männchenmaler was Besseres zu tun.

Er würde sich einfach mal in Geduld üben müssen. 

Und heute und morgen war er ja auch gut abgelenkt mit dem Filmabend und dem Kinobesuch.

Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück, und am Dienstag würde er wieder Post... „Juli... bist du eingeschlafen?“, hörte er Kais Stimme wie aus der Ferne. 

Julian öffnete die Augen. „Hm?“

„Wir wollten gehen, und dich nicht hier alleine lassen... ist alles okay mit dir?“ 

„Ja klar, ich habe nur ein bisschen vor mich hingeträumt. Ich komm natürlich mit.“

„Dann ist gut.“ Kai hielt ihm eine Hand hin und zog ihn hoch. 

Julian unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Nur ab unter die Dusche“, sagte er.

„Klar, und dann los. Ich fahr noch mal kurz zu Hause vorbei - soll ich was mitbringen? Was zu Essen?“ 

„Wir können uns auch einfach ne Pizza bestellen“, schlug Julian vor. 

„Auch ne gute Idee. Ich muss trotzdem kurz nach Hause.“ 

„Kein Problem.“ 

„Ich komm dann aber so... in einer halben Stunde oder so“, versprach Kai. 

„Erstmal geht ihr beiden jetzt Duschen, dann zieht ihr euch an und dann könnt ihr das ganze nochmal besprechen“, sagte Kevin. „Und jetzt Abmarsch!“ 

„Ja, ja“, murrte Kai und folgte ihm zu den Duschen. 

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie fertig geduscht und angezogen und gingen zum Parkplatz und zu ihren Wagen. 

Kein Zettel am Scheibenwischer - aber das war ja auch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich gewesen. Übermorgen, frühestens, erinnerte sich Julian an die Überlegung am Nachmittag. 

„Also, in einer halben Stunde bei dir“, rief Kai ihm zu. 

„Bis gleich“, antwortete Julian und stieg ein. 

Er fuhr nach Hause, schaute in den Briefkasten - auch hier war natürlich kein neuer Brief angekommen - und machte dann ein wenig klar Schiff in seiner Wohnung. 

Eine halbe Stunde später war er mit dem Zustand der Wohnung zufrieden - dann klingelte es schon. 

Schnell öffnete Julian die Tür. 

„Hey“, grüßte Julian ihn und Kai trat ein. Er hatte seinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken und eine Schachtel in der Hand 

„Geh einfach durch“, sagte Julian und deutete in Richtung Wohnzimmer. 

Kai nickte nur und ging durch, während Julian in die Küche ging um Getränke zu holen. 

„Bier oder lieber was ohne Alkohol?“ fragte er. 

„Ohne, bitte. Alkoholfreies Bier wäre aber auch okay.“ 

„Habe ich sogar da“, grinste Julian und kam mit zwei Flaschen Vita-Malz zurück. 

Kai lachte, als er die Flaschen sah. „Leckeres Zeug“, meinte er und nahm Julian eine der Flaschen ab. 

„Find ich auch“, sagte Julian und setzte sich neben Kai. 

Er öffnete die Flaschen und zog die bereitgelegte Karte des Bringdienstes heran. „Such was aus, ja?“ 

„Hawaii“, sagte Kai ohne in die Karte zu gucken. „Ich liebe Pizza Hawaii.“ 

„Oh... okay“, nickte Julian und suchte sich eine Pizza mit Schinken und Pilzen heraus. Er rief beim Bringdienst an und gab die Bestellung auf. 

„Du bist also auch kein Hawaii-Freund“, meinte Kai. 

„Nein, sorry.... Ananas ist superlecker, aber nicht auf Pizza. Als Hawaiitoast ist sie sogar ganz lecker.“ 

„Sie ist nur auf Pizza zu genießen. Aber keine Angst, ich kenn das schon. Ich bin der Typ, der immer die Mädchenpizza isst.“ 

Julian lachte „Mädchenpizza?“, fragte er nach. „Und keinen leckeren Hawaii-Toast?“ 

Kai schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nur auf Pizza.“ 

„Hm, okay...“ 

Kai trank einen Schluck von seinem Vitamalz. „Ich vertrag Ananas nicht so gut. Auf Pizza geht es, aber sonst.…“ 

„Das ist schade. Aber gibt ja noch andere andere leckere Früchte.“ 

„Ja und du kannst so nen Toast Hawaii auch mit anderen Früchten machen. Mango geht zum Beispiel prima.“ 

„Ja, das müsste auch gehen.“ Konnte sich Julian zwar nicht so ganz vorstellen, aber das musste er Kai ja nicht sagen. 

„Du guckst als wollte ich dich überzeugen, dass Rattengift ne Delikatesse ist“, lachte Kai. 

„Ich habs halt noch nie probiert“, erklärte Julian leise. 

„Das können wir beim nächsten Mal ja ändern.“ 

„Ich probier lieber nur ein kleines Stück bei dir...“ 

„Angsthase“, sagte Kai neckend. 

„Oder einfach nur fantasielos.“ 

„Ach quatsch“, sagte Kai sofort. „Du bist nicht fantasielos.“ 

„Zumindest, was Essen angeht, schon.“ 

„Wie gesagt das kann ändern“, sagte Kai zwinkernd. 

„Na gut, aber nur in sehr kleinen Dosen, okay?“ 

„Ok, dann ist das abgemacht.“ 

„Okay. Aber heute noch mal normales Essen.“ 

„Sofern du Pizza als normales Essens zählst.“ 

„Fr die meisten schon. Nur für uns Sportler nicht.“ 

„Ach einen Tag in der Woche ist es auch für uns erlaubt zu sündigen.“ 

„Ja, das ist schon okay. Außerdem haben wir ja auch Gemüse dabei.“ 

„Und Obst“, nickte Kai heftig. „und ich hoffe, der Bringdienst beeilt sich, ich habe nämlich Hunger.“ 

Julian sah auf die Uhr. „Sollte in fünf Minuten kommen.“ 

„Wollen wir dann schon mal den Film starten?“ schlug Kai vor. 

„Zur Ablenkung?“, grinste Julian ihn an und suchte den Film heraus. Doch ehe sie starten konnten, klingelte es, und die Pizzabotin stand vor der Tür. 

Kai holte schnell Besteck aus der Küche, während Julian die Pizza annahm und bezahlte. 

Sie machten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem, und Julian startete den Film - dann begannen sie zu essen. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann waren die beiden völlig von dem Film gefesselt. 

Er war spannend und witzig - und das, obwohl sie ihn beide schon kannten. 

Aber es gab Filme - und dazu gehrten für die beiden die Marvel-Filme - die man gar nicht oft genug sehen konnte. 

Nach dem ersten Film machten sie eine Pause und holten Nachschub zum Trinken. 

Dann starteten sie den zweiten Film. 

Sie waren beide todmüde, als der zweite Film vorbei war - schließlich war es schon deutlich nach elf Uhr. 

Kai gähnte. „Wie gut das morgen frei ist. Schön ausschlafen und dann in Ruhe frühstücken.“ 

„Haben wir uns verdient. Auch, wenn es nur ein Unentschieden war.“ 

„Aber es war eine lange Saison und die geht nun bald zu Ende. Allein deshalb haben wir es uns verdient.“ 

„Hast du morgen schon was vor?“, fragte Julian nach. 

„Bis auf die Sache mit dem Schlafen und dem abendlichen Kinobesuch mit euch beiden Pappnasen?“ lachte Kai. „Nee, sonst bin ich frei wie ein Vögelchen.“ 

„Du bist mir auch so eine Pappnase“, knurrte Julian müde. „Tagsüber also schlafen?“ 

„Nein, aber vor zehn steh ich morgen nicht auf.“ 

„Vernünftige Einstellung“, grinste Julian ihn an. „Und danach weiter faulenzen?“ 

„Wieso? Hast du nen besseren Vorschlag?“ 

„Viele nicht, aber ich hätte Lust irgendwas zu machen. Also was Ruhiges...“ 

Kai nickte. „Bin dabei.“ 

„Schön. dann müssen wir nur noch überlegen, was wir machen. Aber ich bin heute nicht mehr denkfähig...“ 

Kai lachte leise. „Ich auch nicht. Ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg nach Hause und in mein Bett.“ 

„Dann ab ins Bett“, grinste Julian und stand auf um Kai zur Tür zu bringen. „Schlaf gut“, wünschte er. 

„Du auch Juli“, wünschte Kai. 

„Und morgen. . telefonieren wir, nach dem Aufwachen, okay?“ 

Kai nickte. „bis morgen Juli.“ 

Julian nickte ihm kurz zu, dann ging Kai, und Julian schloss die Tür hinter ihm. 

Gähnend machte er sich auf den Weg ins Bad um sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen. 

Wenig später lag er todmüde im Bett - und schlief auch schnell ein.


	8. Golfen mit Freunden

Für den nächsten Morgen hatte er sich keinen Wecker gestellt und schlief deshalb bis fast halb zehn. 

Dann fühlte er sich aber auch frisch und er holt. 

Ganz in Ruhe duschte Julian und frühstückte dann. 

Er trank gerade gemütlich seinen Kaffee, während er die Tageszeitung auf dem Tablet las, als sein Handy klingelte. 

„Ja?“, meldete er sich ohne aufs Display zu sehen. 

„Juli, guten Morgen. Ich habe dich nicht geweckt, oder?“ 

„Morgen Kai“, sagte Julian lächelnd. „Nein, bin schon länger wach.“ 

„Schön. Du klingst ausgeschlafen, das ist gut. Hast du schon eine Idee für heute?“ 

„Nicht wirklich.“ 

„Ich würde gern bisschen rausgehen. das Wetter ist ja heute etwas besser als die letzten Tage.“ 

Julian nickte. „Ja, klingt gut. Wohin?“ 

„Adventure-Golf? Macht Spaß, und wir sind draußen“, schlug Kai vor. 

„Super Idee!“, sagte Julian sofort. 

„Dann buch ich gleich mal, damit wir auch rankommen. Wann wollen wir?“ 

„Hm... So gegen 11? Und danach können wir ja was essen gehen.“

„Gute Idee, das machen wir. Soll ich dich abholen?“ 

„Gern. Dann bis nachher.“ 

Mit diesen Worten legten sie auf, und Julian machte sich fertig. Nachher war gut, es war schon halb elf, so viel Zeit hatte er also gar nicht mehr um sich anständig fertig zu machen. 

Immerhin war er aber schon geduscht, er musste sich also nur noch anziehen. 

Er beeilte sich ein wenig, so dass er etwas überpünktlich fertig war. 

Um kurz nach 11 klingelte es dann an seiner Tür. 

Schnell steckte Julian ein, was er so brauchen würde, und verließ dann die Wohnung. 

Kai wartete in seinem Wagen und Julian beeilte sich einzusteigen. 

„So, auf ins Vergnügen“, grinste er Kai an. 

Kai nickte und fuhr los. „Das wird bestimmt lustig.“ 

„Warst du schon mal da?“ 

„Ja, einmal“, erzählte Kai. „Mit ein paar Jungs aus der U21.“ 

„Ich habe sowas noch nie gemacht. Nur klassischen Minigolf als Kind.“ 

„Minigolf ist auch lustig, aber das hier... na lass dich einfach überraschen.“ 

„Dann zeig es mir mal“, forderte Julian Kai auf. 

„10 Minuten, dann sind wir da“, sagte Kai. 

„Ich versuche mich zu gedulden“, versprach Julian. 

„Sehr gut, ich müsste dich sonst mit Schokolade aus dem Handschuhfach bestechen.“ 

„Oh, du hast Schokolade im Handschuhfach?“ 

„Natürlich“, sagte Kai. „Du etwa nicht?“ 

„Nee, irgendwie... weiß nicht, zu verführerisch.“ 

„Und wenn ein Notfall passiert?“ 

„Dann muss ich zur Tankstelle fahren und eine Notfallschoki holen.“ 

„Und wenn das nicht geht? Ich meine, wenn du im Stau stehst oder akute Unterzuckerung oder... Angriff von Dementoren. Fragst du dann höflich, ob du eben noch zur Tankstelle darfst?“ fragte Kai mit einem breiten Grinsen. 

„Ich sehe schon, ich brauche Notfallschokolade.“ 

„Und Notfallbonbons. Die sind auch da drin. Und... ich weiß gar nicht mehr, was da noch so alles drin ist. Aber es ist für jeden Notfall was dabei.“ 

Julian hob eine Hand in Richtung Handschuhfach. „Darf ich mal gucken?“ 

„Ja klar“, sagte Kai. 

Neugierig öffnete Julian das Fach - und hatte etwas Mühe den herausfallenden aufzufangen. Eine Tafel Schokolade, Milka Kuhflecken, eine Packung Studentenfutter, eine Dose Halsbonbons, eine kleine Flasche mit Wasser und eine mit Apfelschorle, dazu eine Tasche mit Tape und Pflastern und Schmerztabletten, dazu ein Büchlein mit Sudoku und ein paar Tütchen Brausepulver. 

„Das...“, ein wenig fassungslos betrachtete Julian das Chaos. 

„Das ist ein Notfallpaket“, lachte Kai. „Damit kann man alles überleben. Jedenfalls.... für ne Weißle.“ 

„Ich bin... beeindruckt. Es macht mir Angst, aber ich bin auch zutiefst beeindruckt“, sagte Julian. „Gib es zu, du hast unter deinem Haus auch einen Bunker, falls eine Zombie-Apokalypse droht.“ 

„Quatsch, dann setz ich mich in meinen Wagen.“ 

„Und dein Waffenarsenal ist hinten im Kofferraum?“ fragte Julian lachend. 

„Nein, ich mach einfach die Fenster zu, dann brauch ich die nicht.“ 

„Du hast das alles wohl genau durchdacht.“ 

„Naja, nicht so ganz. Immerhin kann ich hier im Wagen nicht aufs Klo gehen.“ 

„Hm... das ist echt eine Lücke in deinem tollen Plan.“ 

„Ich muss ihn noch weiterentwickeln.“ 

Julian lachte, während Kai nun auf den Parkplatz der Golfanlage fuhr. 

„Kommst du?“, fragte er, als er eingeparkt hatte. 

„Ja klar“, sagte Julian und bemühte sich, alles wieder ins Handschuhfach zu stopfen. 

„Lass liegen, das mach ich nachher.“ 

„Habs gleich“, sagte Julian und drückte etwas, bis er die Klappe schließen konnte. 

„Oh, das hat noch niemand beim ersten Versuch geschafft“, staunte Kai. 

Julian grinste und schnallte sich ab. „So, wir können dann.“ 

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Eingang, Kai zahlte für sie und schob Julian dann vor sich her. Sie bekamen Schläger und einen Ball in die Hand gedrückt und wurden zur ersten Bahn geschickt. 

„So, dann zeig mir mal, wie das hier funktioniert“, sagte Julian. 

„Minigolf kannst du ja... hier geht das genau so“, erklärte Kai. Er hielt auch die Zählkarte in der Hand und notierte schon mal ihre Namen. „Der Ball muss ins Loch. Das ist... da drüben, hinter dem Hügel. „ Insgesamt war die Bahn wohl fünf oder sieben Meter lang. 

„Na, das ist doch ganz einfach“, grinste Julian. 

„Sag ich doch. Willst du anfangen?“ 

Julian nickte und stellte sich an die Bahn. 

Recht vorsichtig schlug er den Ball an, der auf dem Rasen nur ein wenig vorwärts kullerte. 

„Sehr beeindruckend, wirklich ganz toll“, sagte Kai grinsend. 

„Ab Loch drei schlag ich dich“, kündigte Julian an. 

„Große Worte Juli, große Worte.“ 

„Wir werden ja sehen.“ Beim zweiten Mal hatte Julian schon mehr Gefühl, und der Ball rollte weiter in die richtige Richtung. 

Trotzdem war die erste Bahn ein totaler Reinfall für ihn. 

„Die war zur Probe“, beschloss Kai, nachdem auch er einige Probleme damit gehabt hatte. „Ab der zweiten zählt es.“ 

„Ok, abgemacht“, sagte Julian. „Diesmal fängst du an.“ 

Kai stellte sich bereit und schlug seinen Ball. Mit viel Schwung flog der Ball an das erste Hindernis.

Julian grinste breit. „Na du Profi, das ist aber auch ausbaufähig.“

„Ich wollte dir auch ne Chance lassen.“

„Das ist aber sehr nett von dir.“

„Ich bin immer sehr nett“, meinte Kai voller Überzeugung.

„Grundsätzlich kann ich mich nicht beschweren. Und jetzt mach mal weiter“, sagte Julian.

Kai spielte weiter und versenkte den Ball nach fünf Schlägen. Julian brauchte zwei mehr.

Danach ging es weiter zur nächsten Bahn.

Nach und nach glichen sich ihre Schlagzahlen an, so dass es zum Ende hin ein Kopf an Kopf-Rennen wurde.

Aber schließlich gewann Kai ganz knapp.

„So, und was krieg ich jetzt dafür?“, fragte Kai und grinste frech.

„Ich lad dich zum Essen ein“, schlug Julian vor.

„Okay, das machen wir“, stimmte Kai sofort zu.

„Worauf hast du Lust?“

„Hm - ich fürchte, irgendwas Gesundes.“

„Kann ja trotzdem lecker sein. Asiate?“

„Ja, klingt gut - so machen wir das.“

„Dann los. Ich weiß schon wo wir hinfahren“, sagte Julian.

„Ich bin mal gespannt“, meinte Kai. „Willst du fahren?“

„Ist vermutlich einfacher. Wenn du mich so einfach ans Steuer lässt.“

„Klar, ist ja versichert“, zwinkerte er ihm zu,

„Ich fahr schon ein paar Jährchen länger als du“, grinste Julian zurück.

„Das ist nicht immer ein Qualitätskriterium.“

Julian zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich fahre super!“

„Werden wir ja gleich sehen.“

„Dann schieb mal deinen Autoschlüssel rüber.“

Kai reichte ihm den Schlüssel und nahm dann auf dem Beifahrersitz platz.

Julian ruckelte sich ein wenig zurecht und fuhr dann los.

Auf schnellstem Wege fuhr er zu einem etwas edleren chinesischen Restaurant, in dem er gerne aß. Hier wurde mit viel Gemüse und wenig Fett gekocht, und es schmeckte köstlich. „So, wir sind da“, kündigte er an.

„Sehr schön, ich habe auch mächtig Hunger“, sagte Kai.

„Dann komm rein.“ Julian führte ihn in das Restaurant und an einen Tisch am Fenster zum begrünten Innenhof. Um draußen zu sitzen war es dann doch zu kalt.

„Und was kannst du hier so empfehlen?“ fragte Kai.

„Eigentlich alles. Pass aber auf, wenn da 'scharf' steht, dann ist das auch scharf.“

„Ok, dann mach ich darum schon mal nen Bogen.“

„Mach ich auch immer“, gab Julian zu.

Kai lächelte ihn an. „Also für uns die Sachen für Memmen.“

Schönes Lächeln, fiel Julian auf einmal auf. „Verrate es aber keinem, ja?“ versuchte er das Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Keine Angst, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher.“

Verschwörerisch zwinkerte Kai ihm zu.

Julian nickte nur und sah dann wieder in seine Karte.

Kai hatte sich wohl inzwischen schon entschieden und legte die Karten zur Seite.

Auch Julian hatte inzwischen etwas gefunden und wenig später kam ein Kellner zu ihnen.

Freundlich nahm er die Bestellungen auf und zog dann schon wieder ab.

„Unser Trainer wäre begeistert von unserer freiwilligen Sporteinheit heute“, meinte Kai.

„Naja.. Sport...?“, fragte Julian nach. Sport war für ihn etwas Anderes. Aber es hatte viel Spaß gemacht, und sie waren an der frischen Luft gewesen.

„Natürlich, Golf zählt als Sport. Also waren wir sportlich aktiv.“

„Okay, dann ja auch Minigolf.“

Kai nickte. In diesem Moment kamen ihre Getränke.

„Können wir gern mal wieder machen, diese Trainingseinheit,“ schlug Kai vor. 

Julian nickte. „Ist ne gute Idee.“ 

Kai nippte an seinem Getränk. „Man sollte so etwas viel öfter machen.“ 

„Minigolfen?“ 

„Ja, zum Beispiel. Aber ich meinte, schön Sachen an sich. Neben dem Training und so.“ 

„Machen wir doch auch immer mal wieder“, sagte Julian. „Das gemeinsame Fußballgucken zum Beispiel macht mir viel spaß.“ 

„Ja, schon, aber ich meinte halt... draußen. So mit Aktivität und so.“ 

Julian lächelte. „Wenn das Wetter besser wird, können wir das gern machen.“ 

„Schön“, lächelte Kai ihn an. „Und... ah, da kommt unser Essen.“ 

„Sehr schön“, sagte Julian. 

„Mal gucken, wem die nächste gute Idee kommt.“ 

„Schwimmen wäre was“, sagte Julian und lächelte den Kellner dankbar an, der ihre Teller auf den Tisch stellte. 

„Ja, so ein schönes Spaßbad?“, schlug Kai vor. 

Julian nickte. „Mit Rutschen. Ich liebe Rutschen.“ 

„Die gehören doch dazu! Ohne ist es kein Spaßbad. 

„Kevin mag Rutschen nicht. Das ist auch immer sehr schwierig mit ihm in einen Vergnügungspark oder auf die Kirmes zu fahren. Das eine ist zu schnell, das andere zu hoch und das andere dreht sich im Kreis...“ 

„Und alles viel zu gefährlich, was? Ja, das ist dann echt schwierig.“ 

„Kevin ist immer derjenige, der unten wartet und auf die Sachen aufpasst“, grinste Julian. 

„Ist ja lieb von ihm, aber auch langwellig.“ 

„Wie sieht es mit dir aus?“ 

„Ich mag es gern schnell. Nicht zu heftig, also diese ganz extremen Loopingbahnen muss ich auch nicht haben, aber alles andere ist toll. Und wie ist es mit dir?“ 

„Ich mach alles mit. Zumindest einmal“, grinste Julian. 

„Mutig, mutig.“ 

„Ja, es gab teilweise Erlebnisse, die waren nicht so schön. Aber im großen und ganzen habe ich immer Spaß.“ 

„Siehst du, und diese ganz schlimmen Erlebnisse, die erspare ich mir.“ 

„Aber man weiß ja vorher nicht, was wirklich schlimm ist.“ 

„Naja, solche Dinge mit freiem Fall, kopfüber, die sind schon schlimm.“ 

Julian nickte. „Ja, die meisten.“ 

„Und die vermeide ich. Und zumindest das Essen hier hat nichts mit Gefahr zu tun - echt lecker“ 

„Ja, das ist super hier, ne?“ 

„Sehr super sogar“, grinste Kai. 

„Dann mehr essen, weniger schnattern“, sagte Julian mit einem Zwinkern. 

„Aye“, nickte Kai und aß weiter. 

Die nächsten Minuten schwiegen sie wirklich und beschäftigten sich nur mit ihrem Essen. 

Schließlich legte Kai seine Gabel zur Seite. „Gleich platze ich.“ 

„Das wäre aber nicht sehr nett“, sagte Julian und stahl sich etwas von den Resten von Kais Teller. „Mhm, auch sehr lecker.“ 

„Sehr lecker“, kommentierte er. 

Ja, sehr lecker“, bestätigte Kai. „Aber ich bin echt satt. Was schade ist.“ 

„Lohnt aber auch nicht, sich die Reste einpacken zu lassen.“ 

„Du darfst dich gern weiter bedienen.“ 

„Bin aber auch fast satt“, meinte Julian. 

„Und dann können wir beide nur noch zum Auto rollen. Und passen nicht mehr rein.“ 

„Na zu zum Glück fährst du keinen Mini, sonst würde es schwierig werden.“ 

„Oder einen Smart. Oder noch schlimmer - zumindest mit der Plauze - ein Fahrrad.“ 

„Ich bin eh kein großer Fahrrad-Fan“, sagte Julian. 

„Mag ich eigentlich ganz gern, aber man wird ja echt faul, wenn man ein Auto hat.“ 

„Ach wir bewegen uns doch genug, da muss ich nicht auch noch überall hinradeln.“ 

„Aber bei schönem Wetter ist das echt schön.“ 

„Ach naja. Dann lieber zu Fuß.“ 

„Okay...“, knurrte Kai. Ihm war Radfahren dann doch lieber, „Das Rad ist schneller.“ 

Julian lachte leise. „Dann fahren wir mal zusammen, vielleicht kannst du mich dann davon überzeugen.“ 

„Bestimmt“, lachte Kai ihn an, und Julian merkte ihm an, wie er schon eine Route plante. 

„Keine Berge!“ 

„Versprochen. Die mag ich auch nicht.“ 

„So... wollen wir dann zahlen und noch ein bisschen um den Block gehen?“ 

„Zum Plauzeabbauen? Gute Idee.“ 

„Ich hätte es jetzt eleganter als Verdauungsspazierung formuliert, aber im Grundsatz hast du recht.“ 

Er winkte den Kellner heran und zahlte. Dann sah er Kai an. „Hast du eine Idee, wohin wir gehen können?“ 

„nicht wirklich.“ 

„Dann... Lass mal rausgehen, dann fällt uns schon was ein.“ 

Kai nickte und folgte Julian nach draußen. 

Die Sonne blinzelte wieder zwischen den Wolken hervor, und da, wo sie hinschien, war es angenehm warm. Also entschieden sie sich für einen Spaziergang durch einen nahegelegenen Park, in dem nur wenige Bäume standen. 

Sie schwiegen zwar, aber es war angenehmes, kameradschaftliches Schweißgen. 

Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach und genossen das Zusammensein. 

Schließlich schoben sich aber leider wieder dunkle Wolken vor die Sonne, die stark nach Regen aussehen. „Zurück zum Wagen?“ schlug Kai vor. 

„Oh ja, und lieber schneller als der Regen.“ 

„Dann los“, sagte Kai und ging etwas schneller. 

Julian beschleunigte ebenfalls eine Schritte, und je dunkler es wurde, desto schneller wurden sie. Als die ersten dicken Tropfen herunterkamen, erreichten sie das Auto. 

Schnell stiegen sie ein und dann ging auch schon ein regelrechter Platzregen auf sie nieder. 

„Puh, da hatten wir ja echt Glück!“, seufzte Kai auf. 

„Toller Frühling“, brummte Julian. 

„Hm, ja... so aprilig.“ 

„Wenn der Sommer auch so wird, wandre ich aus.“ 

„Nein, bitte nicht“, bat Kai. „Dann landest du nachher bei Real oder Juve - und spielst nicht mehr bei uns.“ 

„Ach ich weiß nicht, ob die mich überhaupt nehmen würden.“ 

„Klar würden sie das, mit Kusshand.“ 

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwann würde ich schon gern bei so nem Verein spielen. Real... das wäre schon was.“ 

„Ich weiß. Ich doch auch. Aber wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass du gehst, und Kevin vielleicht auch noch, das ist schon doof.“ 

„Kai, wenn einer geht, dann vermutlich du. Du könntest schon jetzt zu jedem Verein wechseln, zu dem du willst.“ 

„Nein, bestimmt nicht. Und dann nicht zu den Konditionen, die ich möchte. Ich will keine Einsatzgarantie, aber bei vielen Vereinen würde ich auf der Bank landen, oder verliehen werden. Beides möchte ich nicht.“ 

„Manchmal ist das mit dem Verleihen aber auch gut. Guck dir Serge an. Der ist durch seine Zeit bei Werder und Hoffe so gut geworden, dass er sich auch bei den Bayern durchgesetzt hat.“ 

„Ja, klar, aber... ich möchte mich bei einem Verein richtig einleben und die Leute richtig kennen und nicht nach einem Jahr wieder weg.“ 

„Ja, das möchte ich auch.“ 

„Ich denke, ich werde noch mindestens ein, zwei Jahre bei Bayer bleiben, und dann zu einem großen Verein. Wenn die mich dann denn wollen.“ 

„Die wären dumm, wenn sie dich nicht wollen Kai.“ 

„Wer weiß schon, was in zwei Jahren ist...“ 

„In zwei Jahren sind wir Meister geworden und haben mit der Natio nen Titel geholt.“ 

„Oder ich kann meine eine gute Saison nicht wiederholen und kann nur auf Einsätze in der zweiten Liga hoffen. Man weiß es halt nicht.“ 

„Dann trete ich dir in den Hintern!“ 

„Dafür musst du bei Bayer bleiben.“ 

„Du willst also mies spielen, damit ich bei Bayer bleibe um dir in den Hintern zu treten?“ 

„Soweit habe ich noch nicht gedacht, aber das ist ne ganz passable Idee.“ 

„Du spinnst“, lachte Julian. 

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Kai das Lachen. 

„Also, wollen wir noch zu mir fahren? Bis zum Kino haben wir ja noch Zeit und mein Sofa freut sich immer über deinen Besuch.“ 

„Gerne“, nickte Kai, „Ich kümmre mich gern um dein Sofa. hm - das klingt jetzt komisch, oder?“ 

„Ein bisschen. Wenn ich euch allein lassen soll, dann sagst du bescheid, ok?“ 

„Ich bin kein Typ für den ersten Nachmittag.“ 

Julian schnaubte. „Los fahr schon, ehe du mir von deiner Affäre mit dem Sessel erzählst. Dafür bin ich nämlich noch zu jung.“ 

Kai lachte und fuhr los, zu Julian nach Hause. 

„Soll ich uns einen Kakao machen?“ fragte Julian, als sie seine Wohnung betraten. 

„Kakao ist toll“, strahlte Kai ihn an. 

„Dann setz dich schon mal aufs Sofa, ich komm gleich.“ 

„Ah, du lässt uns also doch alleine?“ 

„Ja, aber ich erwarte, dass ihr beide vollständig angezogen bleibt!“ 

„Okay, schaffen wir, was, Sofa.“ 

Julian lachte und verschwand dann in der Küche. 

Kai dagegen machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem, und zog die weiche Wolldecke über sich. 

Ein paar Minuten später kam Julian mit zwei Bechern heißer Schokolade ins Wohnzimmer. 

„Wow, werde ich hier verwöhnt.“ 

Julian lächelte und stellte die Becher auf den Tisch, dann setzte er sich zu Kai.

Er zog sich auch einen Teil der Decke über die Beine, inzwischen war ihm auch etwas kalt. Der heiße Kakao würde ihnen beiden guttun. 

„Das tut gut“, sagte Kai und nippte an dem heißen Getränk. 

„Hm“, stimmte Julian zu. „Würde die Decke ja gern mit ins Kino nehmen...“ 

„Mach doch“, grinste Kai. „Oder haben die ein Deckenverbot?“

„Nee, hast ja recht, das machen wir einfach. Und Kevin muss lieb bitten, wenn er mit runter will.“ 

„Kevin friert doch meistens nicht.“

„Dann kuscheln wir uns unter die Decke“, zwinkerte Julian Kai zu. 

Kai nickte und trank schnell einen Schluck Kakao. „Bei soviel Action im Film wird uns aber vielleicht eh schnell warm.“

„Möglich... dann können wir sie ja noch weglegen.“ 

Kai nickte und kuschelte sich tiefer in die Sofakissen.

Auch Julian entspannte sich, am liebsten hätte er auch kurz die Augen geschlossen. Aber wenn er jetzt einschlief, verpasste er wohl das Kino. 

Außerdem wäre es ganz schön unhöflich zu schlafen, wenn Besuch da war.

Auch, wenn der Besuch sich gerade gemütlich auf seinem Sofa räkelte und selbst wohl Mühe hatte die Augen offen zu halten. Es war einfach so schön gemütlich. 

Außerdem waren sie ja viel an der frischen Luft gewesen, da war es nur natürlich, dass sich jetzt allmählich eine gewisse Müdigkeit breitmachte. 

„Juli?“, sprach Kai ihn auf einmal an, und Julian schreckte auf.

„Hm?“ machte er.

„Sorry fürs Aufwecken...“

„Ich habe nicht geschlafen. Nur nachgedacht.“

„Okay“, machte Kai, aber es war klar, dass er ihm nicht glaubte.

„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon die Briefe vom Männchenmaler gezeigt?“ fragte Julian.

Kai sah ihn einen Moment lang etwas nachdenklich an. „Das... ich finde es lieb, dass du sie mir zeigen möchtest.“

Julian stand auf und holte die Briefe. „Hier“, sagte er und reichte sie Kai.

Still sah Kai sie an, einen nach dem anderen, dann lächelte er. „Die sind wirklich schön.“

„Ja, find ich auch. Ich freu mich immer total, wenn ich einen neuen Brief bekomme.“

Jetzt lächelte Kai ihn direkt an. „Das kann ich verstehen - die sind wirklich schön. Und passend.“

„Ja. Er muss ziemlich oft bei uns beim Training zugucken.“

Kai stimmte zu. „Und er kann sich einfühlen, wie... Er? Bist du sicher, dass es ein Er ist?“

„Schon. Oder sehen die Zeichnungen für dich sehr weißblich aus? Außerdem sind die Briefe sehr kurz. Frauen brauchen mehr Wörter, um das zu sagen...“

„Okay, damit könntest du recht haben.“

„Ich weiß aber auch leider nicht, die der Männchenmaler heißt. Es gibt nie einen Namen und auch keinen Absender auf den Umschlägen.“

„Dann will er dir vielleicht einfach nur eine Freude machen?“

„Schon, aber ich möchte mich gern bedanken.“

„Ich denke, das weiß er. Und vielleicht gibt er sich doch mal zu erkennen.“

„Hoffentlich...“

„Ich drück dir die Daumen“

„Danke“, lächelte Julian und brachte die Briefe zurück an die Pinnwand. „Wollen wir dann langsam los zum Kino?“

„Ja, deswegen habe ich dich auch geweckt... aus deinen Gedanken.“

„Genau. Denn ich habe nicht geschlafen“, sagte Julian und grinste. „Ich bin noch mal kurz im Bad.“

„Bisschen Zeit haben wir schon noch.“

„Gut, aber ins Bad muss ich trotzdem“, lachte Julian.

„Mach das.“ Kai lehnte sich noch einmal zurück und betrachtete Julian, wie er das Wohnzimmer wieder verließ.

Julian beeilte sich im Bad und war schnell wieder zurück.

„Jetzt können wir los“, grinste er Kai an.


	9. Kino mit Kai

Kai stand auf. „Ok. Fahren wir wieder mit meinem Wagen? ich bring dich dann auch nach dem Kino nah Hause.“

„Gerne“, nickte Julian.

„Schön, dann komm“, sagte Kai und ging in den Flur um sich Jacke und Schuhe anzuziehen.

Julian folgte ihm, warf noch einen Blich auf die Männchenzettel und folgte Kai dann nach draußen.

Sie saßen schon im Wagen, als Julian eine Nachricht von Kevin erhielt. [Seid ihr schon unterwegs?]

[Fahren gerade los. Und du?], tippte Julian gleich zurück.

[Bin schon da und warte.]

[Bis gleich] tippte Julian und sah dann Kai an. „Kevin wartet schon auf uns.“

„Der ist schon da?“ fragte Kai.

„Ja, war wohl ungeduldig. Dabei sind wir gar nicht spät dran.“

„Kevin wollte wohl nur auch mal erster sein“, lachte Kai.

„Das wird es sein“, erwiderte Julian das Lachen. „Aber wir sind ja auch gleich da.“

„Es juckt mir ja in den Fingern noch ne Extrarunde zu drehen“, sagte Kai mit einem Zwinkern. „Aber ich will noch Popcorn, also lass ich das besser.“

Julian lachte. „Wusste gar nicht, dass du so fies sein kannst.“

„Ich muss mich doch anpassen.“

„In deinem zarten Alter?“

„Grade deswegen ja. Irgendwie muss ich mich ja verteidigen. Lieb gucken hilft meistens nicht.“

„So schlimm sind wir doch gar nicht.“

„Schlimm würde ich auch nicht sagen. Ich sehe das als... freundschaftliches Ärgern an. Wie unter Geschwistern. Aber der kleine Bruder muss dann irgendwann auch mal anfangen sich zu wehren.“

„Okay, wenn du das so siehst, dann... sollten wir vielleicht doch noch ne Runde fahren“, schlug Julian vor.

„Schaffen wir das dann noch mit dem Popcorn und so?“

„Wird knapp“, gab Julian zu.

„Hm... dann entscheide ich mich wohl fürs Popcorn“, lachte Kai. „Kevin können wir immer noch ärgern.“

„Wir finden schon was.“

„Jetzt haben wir erstmal ne Parklücke gefunden“, sagte Kai und bremste plötzlich ab.

„Perfekt“, nickte Julian, als Kai mit einem sportlichen Schwung einparkte.

Bis zum Kino waren es von hier aus nur noch ein paar Meter.

Auf dem Vorplatz sahen sie Kevin warten, der, kaum, dass er sie erblickt hatte, demonstrativ auf sein Handy sah.

„Wir sind pünktlich“, sagte Kai sofort.

„Knapp, Jungs, sehr knapp.“

„Warum bist du überhaupt schon hier?“ fragte Julian. „Hat deine Wohnung dich rausgeworfen?“

Kevin zuckte mit den Schultern. „So schlimm, dass ich mal pünktlicher bin als ihr?“

„Besorgniserregend“, sagte Kai.

„Spinner“, grinste Kevin ihn an. „Ich habe die Karten schon geholt, wir können schon rein.“#

„Super“, sagte Julian. „Wir müssen nur noch Popcorn und so holen.“

„Popcorn?“, fragte Kevin nach.

„Ja. Du weißt schon, dieser leckere Snack der aus Mais gemacht wird“, sagte Kai. „du packst die Körner in die Maschine, dann macht es Popp und schon hast du Popcorn.“

„Und Fett und viel Zucker kommt noch dazu.“

„Ja. Sonst wäre es ja nur gepoppter Mais und schrecklich langweilig.“

„Okay, holt euch euer Popcorn.“

„Du willst nichts?“ fragte Julian.

„Hm - bring mir ne kleine Tüte mit, ja?“

„Ok, machen wir.“

Sie betraten zusammen das Kino, Kai und Julian holten die Snacks, dann betraten sie zusammen den Kinosaal.

„Wir haben die Decke vergessen“, sagte Kai plötzlich.

„Decke?“, fragte Kevin nach. „Was wollt ihr mit einer Decke?“

„Naja, was macht man mit einer Decke normalerweise?“ fragte Kai grinsend.

„Ihr wollt euch hier aber nicht Schlafen legen, oder?“

Julian lachte. „Nein, keine Angst. Uns war vorhin nur so kalt, dass wir überlegt hatten die Decke mit ins Kino zu nehmen.“

„Aber sonst tickt ihr schon noch ganz sauber?“

„Ja klar. Alles frisch.“

„Das sagen sie alle...“

„Hier sind unsere Plätze“, sagte Julian und schob Kevin in die Reihe.

Ihm folgte Kai, Julian nahm den letzten der drei Plätze.

„So, kann los gehen“, meinte Kai und schob sich etwas Popcorn in den Mund.

Julian kicherte. „Die Ungeduld der Jugend... erst noch die nette Werbung.“

„Die kein Mensch braucht.“

„Natürlich nicht. Aber sie kommt ja trotzdem.“

„ich weiß. Deshalb muss ich sie nicht toll finden.“

„Nein“, seufze Julian.

„Während des Films haltet ihr aber schon den Schnabel, oder?“ fragte Kevin.

„Versprochen.“

, nickte Julian.

Auch Kai nickte sofort. „Aber die Werbung ist ja dazu da, dass man redet.“

Kevin grummelte kurz, ließ sie dann aber während der Werbung reden. Als die Vorschauen anfingen, schwiegen sie aber schon.

Und dann endlich begann auch der Hauptfilm.

Ihre Erwartungen wurden von dem Film voll und ganz erfüllt - er war actionreich, spannend und lustig, so, wie seine Vorgänger. 

„Das hat sich echt gelohnt“, sagte Kai, als sie das Kino verließen. 

„Oh ja, richtig guter Film!“, stimmte Julian zu. 

„Den könnte ich glatt noch ein zweites Mal gucken.“ 

„Aber nicht jetzt, das wird dann doch too much.“ 

„Genau, jetzt müssen wir ins Bett, damit Peter morgen nicht mit uns schimpft“, sagte Kevin lachend. 

„Ja, Papa. Petz bitte nicht, dass ich mir jetzt noch einen Kakao mache.“ 

, bat Julian. 

„Nein, ein Kakao oder eine warme Milch sind noch genehmigt. Aber nicht mehr am Handy spielen, verstanden ihr beiden.“ 

„Ja, Papa.“ 

„Willst du auch noch mitkommen und uns zudecken?“ fragte Kai. 

„Nein, das schafft ihr schon alleine. Und vielleicht les ich euch am Telefon noch eine Geschichte vor. Wenn ihr die Zähne geputzt habt.“ 

„Oh ja bitte!“, lachte Kai. 

„Ich will auch hören“, forderte Julian. 

„Dann soll ich euch beide anrufen und jedem eine Geschichte erzählen?“ 

„Du kannst uns auch zusammen anrufen.“ 

„Ihr... wohnt aber schon noch jeder in seiner eigenen Wohnung, oder? Ich mein ihr seid zwar beide mit Kais Wagen gekommen, aber...“ 

„Was? Wie kommst du denn da rauf?“, fragte Julian empört nach 

„Na weil ich euch beide zusammen anrufen soll.“ 

„Telefonkonferenz, schon mal von sowas gehört?“ 

„Du meinst, weil das bei uns immer so gut funktioniert?“ fragte Kevin. „Erinnerst du dich noch an unseren letzten Versuch?“ 

„Ja, gut, dann lassen wir das lieber.“ 

„Dann also ohne Geschichte ins Bett“, seufzte Kai. 

„Ja, fürchte ich auch.“ 

„Ok, wir werden es wohl überleben. Dann... komm gut nach Hause Kevin und schlaf schön“, sagte Julian. 

„Ihr auch, ihr beiden Süßen.“ 

„Keine Cola mehr für dich, dann wirst du noch merkwürdiger als sonst“, sagte Julian kopfschüttelnd. 

„Habe euch auch lieb. Gute Nacht, bis morgen.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte Kevin sich um und ging zu seinem Wagen. 

„Spinner“, sagte Kai und sah Julian an. „Dann bring ich dich mal nach Hause.“ 

„Ich hatte drauf gehofft“, grinste Julian. 

Neue Nachrichten

Kai erwiderte das Grinsen und sie gingen das kurze Stück zu seinem Wagen. 

Ganz gemütlich fuhren sie zu Julians Wohnung. 

„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht Juli“, sagte Kai, als er hielt. „Und danke für den schönen   
Tag.“ 

„Es war ein wirklich schöner Tag, und du hast ihn so schön gemacht. Danke dafür.“ 

Kai strahlte ihn an. „Immer wieder gern. Dann bis morgen.“ 

„Bis morgen“, erwiderte Julian den Gruß und lächelte Kai ebenfalls an. Dann stieg er aus und betrat das Haus. Er hatte schon viel zu lange nicht in den Briefkasten geguckt, fiel ihm ein, und auch, wenn es unwahrscheinlich war, hoffte er auf einen neuen Brief vom Männchenmaler. 

Umso mehr freute er sich, als er einen der bekannten Umschläge hinter einem WErbeprospekt entdeckte. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken drückte er den Umschlag an seine Brust. 

Irgendwie machte dieser Umschlag den schönen Tag zu einem perfekten Tag. 

Aber diesmal würde er den Brief erst in seiner Wohnung öffnen, beschloss er. Also hoch, dann die Wohnungstür auf und wieder zu, und endlich durfte er den Umschlag aufreißen. Geradezu andächtig zog er den Umschlag heraus und las den Brief. „Hey, ich hoffe, du genießt den freien Tag. Du hast ihn dir verdient!“ Dazu sah er einige Männchen bei verschiedenen Aktivitäten. Eines radelte, eins war auf Inlinern unterwegs, zwei saßen unter einem Sonnenschirm und eines a Eis. 

Julian lächelte. „Hoffentlich hattest du auch einen schönen Tag“, flüsterte er. 

Er sah noch eine Weißle die Männchen an, dann hängte er den Zettel zu den anderen an die Pinnwand. 

Inzwischen war er ziemlich müde und entschloss sich, auf den Kakao zu verzichten und gleich ins Bett zu fallen. 

Schnell noch ins Bad, dann ging er wirklich ins Bett und schlief schnell ein. 

***

Am nächsten Morgen fiel es ihm tatschlich schwer aufzustehen. Dabei war es gar nicht so super spät geworden. 

Aber es war halt ein toller und aufregender Tag gewesen. 

Mit viel Bewegung und viel Action. 

Aber aufstehen musste er, immerhin war nachher Training. 

Und es stand eine wichtige Woche an, da musste er sich auch noch mal richtig reinhängen. 

Also machte er sich fertig, frühstückte gesund - Ausnahmen durfte er sich jetzt nicht mehr erlauben- und fuhr dann zum Training. 

In der Kabine traf er auf Kai, der wesentlich fitter wirkte. 

„Morgen“, grüßte Julian ihn und mühte sich zu seinem Lächeln. 

„Guten Morgen. Müde?“ fragte Kai. 

„Ja, keine Ahnung, warum. Bin gestern dann gleich ins Bett“, gähnte Julian. 

„Ich auch. ich habs grad noch so geschafft mir die Zähne zu putzen“, sagte Kai mit einem Zwinkern. 

„Da wird Papa Kevin zufrieden sein“, grinste Julian ihn an. 

„Soviel älter als wir ist er ja nun auch nicht“, schnaubte Kai. 

„Nee... ist aber ein echt lieber Kerl.“ 

„Das stimmt. Da kommt er übrigens.“ 

„Ah, Morgen“, grüßte Julian ihn. 

„Morgen“, sagte Kevin. 

„Du bist auch müde?“ 

Kevin nickte. „Konnte nicht schlafen“, seufzte er. 

„Ich schon - müde bin ich trotzdem. Nur Kai ist total fit.“ 

„Wie anstrengend.“ 

„Ja - wir sollten uns heute von ihm fernhalten.“ 

„Hey ihr beiden, kommt ihr?“ rief Kai, der inzwischen komplett umgezogen war. 

„Geh schon mal vor, du... was ist das Gegenteil einer Schnarchnase?“ 

„hm... gute Frage“, sagte Kevin nachdenklich. „Ich fürchte mein Gehirn ist noch nicht wach genug für so ne Aufgabe.“ 

„Kai, denk du doch drüber nach, bis wir fertig sind...“, schlug Julian vor. 

„Ich soll... ok“, sagte Kai kopfschüttelnd. „Sicher, dass ihr das gleich mit dem Geradeauslaufen schafft oder soll ich Peter nach zwei Blindenhunden fragen?“ 

„Brauchst du nicht. Warn uns aber vor, wenn wir gegen einen Torpfosten laufen. Also bitte... bevor wir gegen einen Torpfosten laufen.“ 

Kai lachte lauf auf. „Ihr seid wirklich putzig heute morgen. Und jetzt zieht euch mal endlich fertig um, sonst bekommen wir keine Gelegenheit mehr gegen irgendwas zu laufen.“ 

„Sind doch so gut wie fertig.“ Schnell zogen die beiden ihre Schuhe an, dann konnten sie loslaufen. 

Und zum Glück weckte die frische Luft ihre Lebensgeister soweit, dass sie fit waren, als Peter sie zum eigentlich Training zusammenrief. 

Das Training war ziemlich hart, sie hatten das Gefühl, dass sie den freien Tag gestern ausgleichen mussten. 

Aber immer wieder erinnerte Peter sie daran, wofür sie kämpften. Fr den vierten Platz, für die CL. 

Allein der Gedanke setzte ungeahnte Energien frei. 

Trotzdem waren sie froh, als das erste Training des Tages schließlich beendet war. 

Nach dem Duschen gönnte sich Julian eine Massage, daher sah er die anderen drei - Kai, Kevin und Domi - erst beim Mittagessen wieder. 

„Na inzwischen fitter als heute morgen?“ fragte Kai ihn. 

„Zum Glück, sonst würde ich beim Essen einschlafen.:“ 

„Was habt ihr bitte gestern angestellt, dass ihr so fertig seid?“ fragte Domi. 

„Wir waren im Kino - war schon bisschen spät.“ 

„Und vorher waren wir Golfen“ fügte Kai hinzu. 

„Golfen ist ja auch total anstrengend“, grinste Domi. 

„Klar ist es das „, sagte Kai. „Allein das ständige bücken nach dem Ball.“ 

„Bücken? Kai, den Ball schlägt man, mit diesem Stock in der Hand, man wirft ihn nicht.“ 

„Ach, wirklich? Juli, wusstest du das?“ fragte Kai und sah Julian gespielt fassungslos an. 

Der spielte mit und schüttelte den Kopf. „Domi, kannst du es uns beibringen?“ 

„Kinder“, schnaubte Dominik lachend. 

„Du bist gemein. So, wie Kevin, der wollte noch nicht mal eine Geschichte vorlesen gestern Abend.“ 

„Hey!“ sagte Kevin sofort. „Ganz so war das nicht.“ 

„Nein?“ 

„Sagt mal, was habe ich denn gestern noch alles verpasst?“ fragte Domi irritiert. 

„Nichts Wichtiges. wir waren im Kino, und die beiden haben dann rumgesponnen“, grummelte Kevin. 

„Du hast doch angefangen“, sagte Julian. 

„Spinner... gibt es heute auch Nachtisch?“ 

„Ja, aber nicht, wenn man vorher frech zu seinen lieben Teamkollegen war.“ 

„Ich bin nicht frech, das seid ihr doch! Aber ich hol mir jetzt was. Es gibt wohl Obstsalat.“ 

„Ich komm mit“, sagte Domi und stand schnell auf. 

Schließlich gingen sie alle vier zusammen zum Nachtischholen. Es gabt tatsächlich Obstsalat mit einer leckeren Joghurtsauce. 

Nach dem Essen ging es in den Ruhebereich. 

Sie machten es sich gemütlich. Julian kuschelte es sich sogar in eine Wolldecke, weil er jetzt doch wieder müde geworden war. 

Kevin setzte sich neben ihn. „Und gibt es was Neues an der Brieffront?“ 

„Gestern noch einen lieben Brief bekommen, die Männchen hatten wohl auch einen freien Tag und haben sich beschäftigt.“ 

„Dein Maler ist aber wirklich extrem gut über dich informiert.“ 

„Meinst du? Oder weiß er einfach nur, wann wir Ruhetag haben? Das steht schließlich auch im Internet.“ 

„Stimmt auch wieder“, nickte Kevin. 

„Auf jeden Fall habe ich mich wieder gefreut.“ 

„na das ist klar“, lächelte Kevin. „Aber es bleibt weiterhin ein Rätsel.“ 

„Ja... irgendwann sollte er mal verraten, wer er ist“ 

„Ich bin schon fast so neugierig darauf wie du.“ 

„Geht gar nicht.“ 

„Meinst du die Briefe kommen auch in der Sommerpause?“ überlegte Kevin. 

Julian seufzte. „Ich hoffe es einfach. Aber... wird schwierig, oder? Wenn ich unterwegs bin?“ 

Kevin nickte. „Ich an seiner Stelle würde dir bis dahin irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, mit ihm in Kontakt zu bleiben.“ 

„Ich nehme gern eine Mailadresse oder eine WhatsApp Nummer oder so.“ 

„Ich bin gespannt, ob da was kommen wird“, meinte Kevin. 

„Frag mich mal... ich will aber nicht auf Entzug gesetzt werden!“ 

„Du hast es nicht in der Hand. Dein Maler muss sich dazu durchringen, dir ne Kontaktmöglichkeit zu geben.“ 

Julian nickte. „Ich wünschte halt, dass er sich traut.“ 

„Sag mir bescheid, wenn sich was tut, ja?“ 

„Versprochen.“ 

„Gut“, sagte Kevin zufrieden und lehnte sich zurück. „So und jetzt noch zwanzig Minuten die Augen schließen, ehe Peter uns wieder quälen will.“ 

„Weckt ihr mich?“, bat Julian. 

„Lars, Sven, weckt ihr uns?“ rief Kevin. 

„Machen wir“, versprach einer der beiden - Sven vermutlich, das war von hinten schlecht zu erkennen. 

So beruhigt schloss Julian die Augen und kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Decke. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war er tatsächlich eingeschlafen.


	10. „Aufwachen, Dornröschen!“

Er wurde wach, als jemand reichlich unsanft an seiner Decke zog. „Aufwachen Dornröschen!“ 

„Hmm“, machte er verschlafen. 

„Wach werden Julian, wir haben gleich Training.“ 

„Ja“, knurrte Julian und schlug die Augen auf 

Lars stand vor ihm und grinste ihn. „Glaub mir, du bist schön genug, kannst den Schönheitsschlaf also unterbrechen.“ 

„Und in einer Stunde lauf ich wie ein Monster rum? Nach abgebrochenen Schönheitsschlaf?“ 

„Dann finden wir ne dekorative Tüte zum über den Kopf ziehen für dich.“ 

„Aus dem Fanshop? Sonst spiel ich nicht mit“, knurrte Julian und setzte sich auf. 

„Wenn du nicht aufpasst, besorg ich ne Kölntüte!“ drohte Lars. 

„Boah, kannst du fies sein.“ 

„Ja, das hat man mir schon öfter gesagt.“ 

„Ja, und jeder einzelne hatte recht“, davon war Julian überzeugt. Müde sah er sich um. Kevin war wohl auch gerade erst aufgewacht, Domi und Kai warteten auf se. 

„Ich würde euch ja mal empfehlen, etwas früher ins Bett zu gehen“, meinte Lars kopfschüttelnd. „Als ich in eurem Alter war, war ich definitiv fitter.“ 

„Damals hat man auf dem Spielfeld auch noch geraucht. Und dem Kaiser zugejubelt“, knurrte Kevin. 

„Wer ist jetzt fies?“ 

„Du, noch immer“, grinste Julian. Er hatte gerade seine Schuhe wieder angezogen und wartete nun nur noch darauf, dass auch Kevin so weißt war. „übrigens - danke fürs Wecken.“ 

„Immer doch“, lächelte Lars. „Jetzt aber los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät.“ 

Inzwischen war auch Kevin fertig, und sie gingen zusammen runter zur Kabine. 

Das Wetter war mal wieder ungemütlich und viel zu kalt für Mai. Immerhin blieb es aber trocken, auch wenn die dunklen Wolken am Himmel nichts Gutes verhießen. 

„Wenn wir gut mitziehen, macht Peter bestimmt pünktlich Schluss“, hoffte Julian. 

„Oder er schickt uns noch in den Kraftraum“, sagte Kai. 

„Besser als Regen.“ 

Kai nickte und zog sich dann tatschlich Handschuhe an. 

„Es ist Mai“, hörte er Sven neben sich. 

„Erklär das dem Wettergott“, schnaubte Kai und setzte sich auch noch eine Mütze auf. 

Sven lachte nur leise, zog sich dann aber doch noch ein langärmliges Shirt über. 

„Kai, noch nen Pelzmantel, oder können wir dann?“ fragte Lars. 

„Nein, wir können dann. Schal ist dann doch unpraktisch.“ 

„Na Gott sei dank“, sagte Sven und sie verließen zusammen die Kabine. 

Das Training war ziemlich hart, dafür aber pünktlich zu ende. Nur vereinzelte Fans sahen ihnen zu - ob der Männchenmaler dabei war? 

Unwillkürlich ließ Julian seinen Blick über die Fans gleiten und überlegte, wer es wohl sein könnte. 

Vermutlich ja so mehr oder weniger sein Alter. Jedenfalls hoffte er das. 

Allerdings passte dann niemand. Entweder waren die Männer am Zaun zu alt oder viel zu jung. 

War der Männchenmaler heute nicht dabei? 

Oder war er vielleicht am Vormittag dagewesen? Da hatte er gar nicht so auf die Fans geachtet. 

„Juli, kommst du?“, rief Kai ihm zu. 

„Was? Ja klar!“ 

„Drinnen ist es wärmer“, grinste Kai ihn an. 

Julian nickte und folgte Kai schnell. 

Es war schön, dem kalten Nieselregen zu entkommen. 

Noch schöner war dann nur noch die heiße Dusche. 

Mit geschlossenen Augen genossen sie das warme Wasser, das sie wieder auftaute. 

Schließlich riss sich Julian von der Dusche los und ging in die Kabine um sich anzuziehen. 

Er zog sich schnell an und schulterte seinen Rucksack. 

„Also bis morgen Jungs“, verabschiedete sich Julian in die Runde. 

„Bis morgen“, hörte er einige antworten, dann verließ er die Kabine. 

Schnell lief er durch den Regen zu seinem Wagen. Ein bisschen enttäuscht sah er, dass kein neuer Brief am Scheibenwischer hing. Aber gut, bei dem Regen wäre das auch ne blöde Idee gewesen. 

Also ließ er sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen und schob seinen Rucksack auf den Beifahrersitz. 

Vielleicht gab es neue Post ja in seinem Briefkasten 

Zu Hause angekommen fand er aber zu seiner Enttäuschung auch hier nichts vor. 

Seufzend stieg er nach oben in seine Wohnung und ließ sich erstmal aufs Sofa fallen. 

Kaum hatte er es sich gemütlich gemacht, fiel ihm auf, dass sein Handy noch im Rucksack war. Mist, dann musste er echt noch mal aufstehen... 

Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er das Handy grade wirklich brauchte. 

Aber wenn es nachher klingelt, und er dann aufstehen musste, war es noch schwerer aufzustehen. Also doch jetzt. 

Außerdem musste er eh in die Küche und sich was zu essen machte. 

Also ging er in den Flur und zog sein Handy heraus - und mit dem Handy einen weißen Umschlag! 

Völlig perplex sah Julian den Umschlag an. Wo zum Teufel kam der denn her? 

Hatte er seinen Rucksack irgendwann unbeobachtet gelassen, draußen? 

Nein, eigentlich nicht. Jedenfalls nirgendwo wo einfach jeder Zugang gehabt hätte. 

Also... war jemand in die Kabine eingedrungen. Oder... oder hatte derjenige offiziell Zugang? 

Das würde bedeuten, dass es jemand vom Verein sein müsste. 

Mit leicht zitternden Fingern öffnete er den Umschlag und faltete den Zettel auseinander. „Hoffe, du hattest gestern einen schönen Tag. Jetzt gehts auf in den Endspurt!“ Die Männchen neben dem Text spielten Fußball, zwei unter einem Regenschirm, zwei trieften, das Wasser tropfte von ihren Köpfen. 

Immer noch ein bisschen neben sich stehend setzte sich Julian mit dem Brief in der Hand aufs Sofa. 

Der Männchenmaler war einer vom Verein. Das reduzierte die Möglichkeiten enorm. Sofort ging er in Gedanken die Mitspieler und Angestellten durch - wer könnte die Briefe geschrieben und gezeichnet haben? 

Praktisch jeder. Oder niemand. Es waren immer noch viel zu viele Leute um einen Verdacht zu haben. 

Noch einmal sah er den Brief an. Die Männchen waren wieder so witzig und individuell gemalt. 

Von seinen Mitspielern konnte niemand so zeichnen. Oder? Er wüsste jedenfalls von niemandem und so ein Talent hielt man doch nicht für sich.

Wer war es dann? Einer der Physios? Fitnesstrainer? Jemand von der Verwaltung? 

Julian schnaubte. Es hatte keinen Sinn, es gab zu viele Leute die in Betracht kämen.

Dennoch kreisten seine Gedanken weiter um den anonymen Schreiber. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, was für eine Überwindung es für den Maler gewesen sein musste. 

Ihm den Umschlag in den Rucksack zu stecken, war wirklich mutig gewesen. Man hätte ihn dabei beobachten können und dann wäre er sofort aufgeflogen. 

Außerdem war es ein erster Schritt aus der Anonymität - es konnte nicht mehr jeder der hunderttausenden Fans sein, sondern jemand, der im Verein war. Jemand, den er kannte. 

Dem er vielleicht jeden Tag über den Weg lief. 

Jetzt würde er noch viel besser darauf achten, wen er so sah - und das wusste der Männchenmaler auch. 

Konnte er ihm irgendwie klarmachen, dass er sich über die Briefe freute? Aber wie? Er konnte ja schlecht zu jedem Vereinsmitarbeiter gehen und erzählen, wie sehr er sich über seine Fanpost freute. 

Aber... vielleicht konnte er jetzt etwas in seinem Rucksack für ihn verstecken? Einen kleinen Brief? 

Aber das würde doch nie und nimmer klappen. Der Männchenmaler schob vielleicht einen Brief in seinen Rucksack aber er würde kaum was daraus nehmen. 

Einen Zettel außen befestigen war auch nicht möglich, den würde wohl jeder lesen wollen. 

„Also weiter warten“, murmelte Julian ein wenig enttäuscht. 

Vielleicht sollte er Kevin oder Kai mal fragen, ob sie eine Idee hatten. 

Julian nickte. Das war besser als nichts. Und zumindest könnten sie dann zu dritt die Augen offenhalten. 

Also rief er als erstes Kevin an und erzählte von dem neusten Brief im Rucksack. 

„Der Kerl geht einfach so an deine Sachen?“ fragte Kevin. 

„Naja... irgendwie schon. Aber ich glaub nicht, dass er da was rumgewühlt hat.“ 

„Trotzdem ein bisschen komisch, oder?“ 

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich nicht. Ist ja nichts Wichtiges drin.“ 

„Wenn du meinst. Und was hast du jetzt vor?“ 

„Ich würde ihm gerne sagen, wie sehr ich mich über die Briefe freue.“ 

„Aber du hast immer noch keinen Namen.“ 

„Nein. Nur die Tatsache, dass er wohl jemand vom Verein ist und kein Fan.“ 

„Was willst du machen? Nen Aufruf am schwarzen Brett?“ 

Julian schnaubte. „Ich hatte auf sinnvolle Tipps gehofft.“ 

„Sorry“, sagte Kevin. „Aber im Moment will mir nichts einfallen. Sind so viele Leute um uns rum, die es sein könnten.“ 

„Okay... ich habe ja auch keine Idee.“ 

„Lass mich ne Nacht drüber schlafen, vielleicht habe ich dann ja ne geniale Idee.“ 

„Das wäre schön“, lächelte Julian. „Vielleicht fällt Kai auch noch was ihn, er weiß ja auch von den Briefen.“ 

„Dann ruf Kai mal an“, lachte Kevin. „Ich muss eh mal nach meinem Nudelwasser gucken.“ 

„Dann guten Appetit - und bis morgen“ 

„Bis morgen Julian.“ 

Damit legten sie auf. Julian war kein bisschen schlauer - aber vielleicht hatte Kai ja eine Idee. 

Also wählte er schnell Kais Nummer. „Hi Juli“, begrüßte der ihn. 

„Hey“, erwiderte Julian und erzählte von dem Brief im Rucksack. 

„Oh wow“, sagte Kai. „Das... war ganz schön mutig von deinem Maler, oder?“ 

„Ja, das war es. Immerhin ist jetzt der... Kandidatenkreis viel kleiner.“ 

„Hast du schon einen Verdacht?“ 

„Nein, dafür sind es noch zu viele. Oder hast du einen?“ 

„Nein, wie auch? Sind doch so viele Menschen, die da in Frage kommen.“ 

„Ich dachte nur... ich würde ihm gerne antworten, per Brief, aber... ich weiß nicht, wo ich den Brief hintun kann, dass er ihn auch findet.“ 

„Mhm“, machte Kai. „Schwierig. Wie willst du ihn überhaupt adressieren? An den Männchenmaler? ich weiß nicht, ob das ohne einen Namen viel Sinn macht Juli.“ 

„Ja, ich weiß... aber ich möchte ihm halt sagen, wie sehr ich die Männchen mag.“ 

„Versteh ich. Aber im Moment scheint das irgendwie unmöglich zu sein. Auer du fragst jeden im Verein, ob er dir Briefe schickt.“ 

„Ja, klar“, knurrte Julian. 

„Aber guck mal, wenn er jetzt schon den Mut gefunden, dir den Brief so direkt zu geben, dann wird er bestimmt auch bald den nächsten Schritt gehen“, versuchte Kai ihm Mut zu machen. 

„Hoffentlich“, seufzte Julian leise. 

„Bestimmt.“ 

„Wenn dir noch was einfällt, wie ich ihm schreiben kann - dann sage es mir, ja?“ 

„Mach ich, versprochen.“ 

„Danke... dann will ich nicht weiter nerven...“ 

„Du nervst doch nicht Juli.“ 

Julian lächelte leicht. 

„Was gibt es bei dir zum Abendessen?“ fragte Kai. 

„Ich habe noch nicht angefangen. Aber wohl irgendwelche Nudeln.“ 

„Hm... Nudeln. Irgendwie läuft es immer auf Nudeln hinaus.“ 

„Ja, viele Kohlehydrate und so.“ 

„Ja, ich weiß. Also Nudeln...“ 

„Und weißt du schon, was du dazu machst?“ 

„Ich wusste bis eben nicht, dass ich Nudeln esse Juli“, lachte Kai. 

„Ach so, ich dachte...“ 

„Was?“ 

„Dass du auch Nudeln geplant hast.“ 

„Nicht wirklich. Ich habe mich einfach deinem Speiseplan angeschlossen.“ 

„Willst du dich auch meinem Essen anpassen. Also... mitessen?“ 

„Erträgst du mich denn schon wieder?“ fragte Kai lachend. 

„Ja - ich mag eher nicht alleine sein.“ 

„Ok, dann komm ich. Ich bring was für den Nachtisch mit, ok?“ 

„Prima - und ich guck mal, was es zu den Nudeln geben kann.“ 

„Ok, dann bis gleich“, sagte Kai und legte auf. 

Julian lächelte, er freute sich auf Kai, und darauf, nicht alleine essen zu müssen. Also stellte er sich in die Küche, kochte Nudeln und kreierte eine Sauce aus verschiedenen Gemüsen und etwas Sahne. 

Er war grade dabei die Nudeln abzugießen, als es an der Tür klingelte. 

„Moment“, rief er und goss den letzten Topf ab und ging dann zur Tür. 

„Hey“, grüßte Kai ihn wenig später. 

„Hey Kai - komm rein, das Essen ist fertig.“ 

„Super, dann bin ich ja pünktlich“, grinste Kai und folgte Julian in die Wohnung. 

„Kannst du schnell aufdecken? Dann bring ich die Nudeln rein.“ 

„Alles klar, wird sofort erledigt.“ 

Julian füllte die Nudeln und Sauce um, dann brachte er beide Schüsseln ins Wohnzimmer. 

Kai hatte hier schon den Tisch gedeckt. „Ich hol schnell noch was zu trinken“, sagte er. 

„Danke“ nickte Julian ihn an und stellte de Schüsseln ab. 

Wenig später war mit Gläsern und einer Flasche Apfelschorle zurück. „So, dann können wir essen.“ 

„Ja, setz dich.“ Julian füllte ihnen auf, dann wünschte er einen guten Appetit. 

„Dir auch“, antwortete Kai, ehe er sich mit sichtlichem Hunger über seine Portion Nudeln hermachte. 

Sie waren gut gelungen, stellte Julian erleichtert fest, und auch die Sauce dazu war lecker. 

„Dieischgut“, nuschelte Kai mit vollem Mund. 

„Damke“. antwortete Julian ähnlich undeutlich. 

Kai grinste ihn an und a dann weiter. 

Sie waren beide hungrig vom Training, und so dauerte es, bis sie beide satt genug waren um wieder zu reden. 

„Zeigst du mir deinen neuen Brief mal?“ fragte Kai. 

„Ja, Moment.“ Julian stand auf und holte den Brief. 

Kai nahm den Brief entgegen und studierte ihn. „Bis auf den Fundort also nichts Neues“, meinte er schließlich und gab ihn an Julian zurück. 

„Hast du eine Unterschrift erwartet?“ 

„Nicht wirklich.“ 

„Eben. Ich hoffe ja immer, dass ich näheres über ihn erfahre, aber... naja, das ist ja der erste Schritt.“ 

Kai nickte. „Kein Fan“, sagte er. 

„Nein, jemand, der Zugang zur Kabine hat.“ 

„Das rückt die Briefe aber schon in ein anderes Licht.“ 

„Ja?“, fragte Julian nach, dann verstand er erst. „Es ist kein Fanbrief.“ 

„Eben. Da... mag dich jemand offenbar ziemlich.“ 

Julian lächelte. „Und er gibt sich viel Mühe das zu zeigen.“ 

„Und was sagst du dazu?“ 

„Ich freue mich natürlich darüber.“ 

„Das ist alles?“ fragte Kai. 

„Was soll sonst sein?“ 

„Wir waren uns einig, dass der Maler ein Mann ist...“ 

„Davon bin ich überzeugt.“ 

„Da ist also ein Mann, der dich offenbar sehr gern hat.“ 

Erst jetzt begriff Julian wirklich. „Oh“, sagte er. 

„Manchmal hast du eine sehr lange Leitung Juli“, sagte Kai kopfschüttelnd. 

„Hmm...“ 

„Und? Was sagst du nun dazu?“ fragte Kai nach einem Moment. 

„Ich... ich weiß nicht. Ich frag mich, wie naiv ich sein kann.“ 

„Wieso denn das?“ fragte Kai verwirrt. 

„Dass ich nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen bin, dass der Männchenmaler... was von mir will.“ 

„So eindeutig ist das auch nicht. Nur, jetzt wo klar ist, dass es kein Fanbrief ist.“ 

„Hm, ja... was sagst du dazu?“ 

„Ich bekomme solche Briefe nicht“, sagte Kai. „Der Maler steht auf dich.“ 

„Ja... ist es eigenartig, dass ich es nicht schlimm finde?“ 

Kai lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist immer schön, wenn jemand einen mag.“ 

„Das ist es wirklich. Ich... ich wüsste nur zu gerne, wer er ist.“ 

„Gibt es denn jemanden, den du dir wünschen würdest?“ 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir ist doch jetzt überhaupt erst klar, was das bedeutet.“ 

„Ich dachte nur. Manchmal hat man ja spontan jemanden im Kopf.“ 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, dass es jemand ist, der nicht gerade über vierzig ist.“ 

Kai lachte auf. „Glaub ich nicht. Die Zeichnungen sehen jedenfalls nicht so aus.“ 

„Stimmt, so kreativ sind Leute in dem Alter nicht mehr. Da bin ich dann ja beruhigt.“ 

„Dann hätte er Maler bei dir also echt ne Chance?“ fragte Kai nach einem Moment. 

„So mit achtzehn, neunzehn habe ich mal einen Typen ziemlich... gemocht“, gestand Julian. 

Kai sah ihn ehrlich überrascht an. „Und? Wart ihr... zusammen?“ 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat nie davon erfahren. Aber... ich finde es halt nicht total abwegig.“ 

„Dann... drück ich dir die Daumen Juli.“ 

„Wofür? Dass ich ihn auch mag? Oder... was?“ 

Kai nickte. „Genau dafür. Dass der Maler den Mut findet und sich zu erkennen gibt und du ihn auch magst. Bist doch inzwischen lange genug allein, oder hängst du noch sehr an deiner Ex-Freundin?“ 

„Du willst uns gleich verkuppeln?“, lachte Julian auf. „Nee, das ist schon lang genug her, dass ich kaum noch an sie denke.“ 

„Verkuppeln ist zu viel gesagt. Ich drück einfach nur die Daumen.“ 

„Fr dich wäre es also okay, wenn ich was mit einem Mann hätte?“ 

Kai nickte. „Meine Eltern haben immer darauf geachtet, dass ich tolerant erzogen werden. Deshalb ist es mir ziemlich egal, wer welches Geschlecht liebt. Und solange du keinen aus Köln anschleppst...“ 

„Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte, und ob er nicht aus Köln sein könnte“, zuckte Julian mit den Schultern. 

„Naja, er arbeitet hier bei Bayer, also ist die Gefahr wohl gering.“ 

„Unwahrscheinlich. Oder er wurde ausgebürgert, wegen falscher Vereinszugehörigkeit.“ 

Kai lächelte. „Also... Lust auf Nachtisch?“ 

„Ja, gern - was hast du mitgebracht?“ 

„Cup Cakes“, strahlte Kai. 

„Oh!“. erwiderte Julian das Strahlen. 

„Ich hol sie schnell“, sagte Kai und stand auf. 

Julian sah ihm nach. Das Gespräch eben hallte in ihm nach. Der Männchenmaler wollte etwas von ihm! 

Kevin hatte sowas ja auch schon mal im Spaß behauptet. 

Aber jetzt wurde es konkreter. 

Trotzdem brachte es noch immer nichts, weiter zu grübeln. Solange er nicht wusste, wer ihm da schrieb, konnte er auch nicht wissen, ob da Gefühle von seiner Seite aus bestanden. 

„Cup Cakes?“, holte Kai ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

„Oh ja“, sagte Julian sofort. 

Kai lächelte und stellte den Karton vor sie. 

„Ich habe vier Stück geholt“, sagte er und öffnete ihn. 

„Wow!“, bewunderte Julian die Köstlichkeiten. 

„Ja, die schmecken auch so. Wir haben hier einmal Schoko-Himbeer-Cupcakes, Rainbow-Cupcakes, Triple Peanut Toffee Cupcake und einen Schoko-Buttercreme-Cupcake“, erklärte Kai. 

„Gott, Kai, wie soll ich mich da entscheiden können?“ 

„Frag mich mal. ich stand in diesem Laden und die ganze Auslage war voller Cupcakes. Ich war... im Paradies.“ 

„Ich lad dich öfter zum Essen ein, dann können wir uns durchs ganze Sortiment probieren.“ 

Kai grinste. „Also... welchen hättest du gern?“ 

„Triple... Erdnussding“, versuchte Julian den Namen zusammenzukriegen. 

„Ah, eine gute Wahl. Einmal Erdnussding für Juli.“ 

„Und was nimmst du?“ 

„Schoko-Buttercreme“, sagte Kai. „Den kenn ich noch nicht.“ 

Er reichte Julian einen der verzierten Cup Cakes, dann nahm er sich seinen eigenen heraus. 

„Dann lass es dir schmecken“, sagte Kai mit einem Lächeln. 

„Danke“, erwiderte Julian das Lächeln und biss von dem Cupcake ab. Er war köstlich - süß, aber nicht zu süß, und schön karamellig. 

„Sehr gut“, sagte Julian nach dem ersten Biss. 

Kai knurrte mit vollem Mund, sein Schoko-Buttercreme-Cup-Cake war offenbar auch sehr gut. 

Genießerisch schweigend verdrückten die beiden die Cupcakes. 

„Jetzt bin ich voll“, seufzte Julian. „Dabei haben wir ja schon so gesund gegessen... vorher...“ 

„Vorher war die Pflicht, das hier war die Kür“, meinte Kai und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. 

„Okay, so kann man das auch sehen“, stimmte Julian zu. 

„Wollen wir mal aufs Sofa rollen?“ schlug Kai vor. 

„Ja, gute Idee. Lust auf Film oder eher Serie?“ 

„Ein Film“, sagte Kai. 

„Okay, Film. Such du aus, und ich hol noch was zu trinken?“ 

„Machen wir so“, nickte Kai und startete Netflix.


	11. Theoretische Chancen

Als Julian mit Wasserflaschen und Gläsern zurückkehrte, hatte Kai wohl schon einen Film ausgesucht. 

Julian schenkte ihnen Wasser ein und setzte sich dann zu Kai auf die Couch. Erst dann startete Kai den Film. 

Es war wieder ein Actionfilm, den Kai ausgesucht hatte, mit viel Witz und technisch toll gemachten Szenen. 

Gegen halb zehn war der Film zu ende und sie beide waren ziemlich müde. „Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Heimweg Juli“, sagte Kai gähnend. 

„Ja, mach das - schlaf gut, Kai.“ Julian stand auf um ihn zur Tür zu bringen. 

„Du auch. Bis morgen beim Training“, sagte Kai. 

„Ja, bis morgen.“ Julian schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging dann auch ins Bett. 

Auch wenn er hundemüde war, konnte er lange nicht einschlafen. Er musste immer wieder an den Männchenmaler denken und was das alles bedeutete. 

Der Typ wollte was von ihm - das wurde ihm immer klarer. Und er selbst? Eigentlich hatte er schon vor Jahren mit dem Thema abgeschlossen, nach den damaligen Schwärmereien. 

Es war als Fußballer einfach schwierig. Nicht unmöglich, aber kompliziert. 

Immerhin würde der andere - wer auch immer das war - das schon wissen. 

Trotzdem musste man sich das gut überlegen. Überhaupt musste er aber ja erstmal sehen, wer ihm da überhaupt schrieb. Vielleicht mochte er den Mann gar nicht auf diese Weise. 

Dafür musste er aber erstmal wissen, wer es überhaupt war - womit er wieder am Anfang des Problems war. 

Hoffentlich gab ihm der Maler bald einen neuen Hinweis auf seine Identität. 

Er wälzte sich noch ein, zwei Stunden im Bett, ehe er endlich einschlief. 

Und auch der Schlaf war nicht wirklich erholsam. Er träumte von den Männchen, die um ihn herumtanzten und die ganze Zeit einen Namen riefen, den er aber nicht verstehen konnte. 

Wie gerädert wachte er am nächsten Morgen auf. 

Er schlurfte als erstes zur Kaffeemaschine und kochte sich einen extra starken Espresso. Danach fühlte er sich immerhin in der Lage, die Dusche zu finden und sich anzuziehen. 

Müde fuhr er dann zum Training, das ihm diesmal wirklich den letzten Nerv raubte. Er war todmüde, das Wetter war mies, und er hatte keine Lust 

Nicht mal die Aussicht auf einen neuen Brief vom Männchenschreiber konnte ihn aufheitern.

Er wusste ja gar nicht, ob er überhaupt einen kriegen würde. Selbst wenn, wusste er noch immer nicht, wer es war. 

Als er die Kabine betrat brummte er nur eine knappe Begrüßung und begann sich dann umzuziehen.

Die Mitspieler ließen ihn in Ruhe, es war allgemein bekannt, dass man jemanden in der Laune nicht ansprach. 

Auch beim Aufwärmlaufen blieb er allein. Er hatte einfach keine Lust zu reden. 

Noch immer hielten die Jungs Abstand zu ihm.

Erst als Peter sie zum richtigen Training zusammenrief, änderte sich das. Aber auch hier war er deutlich wortkarger als sonst. Dafür bemerkte, dass ihm sowohl Kevin als auch Kai immer mal wieder besorgte Blicke zuwarfen

Das war doch nicht nötig, er war doch nur müde.

Das sollte er den beiden wohl beim Mittag gleich mal sagen.

Er war sonst meistens gut drauf, dass es einfach auffiel, wenn er mal kein strahlendes Lachen auf den Lippen trug. 

Also überwand er sich und lächelte die beiden bei der nächsten Übung kurz an. 

Er fühlte geradezu, wie die die Anspannung von den beiden abfiel. 

Er hatte er hier schon tolle Leute um sich rum, schoss es ihm dabei durch den Kopf. Richtig gute Freunde. 

Irgendwie konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen hier wegzugehen. 

Aber das Angebot aus Dortmund lag auf seinem Tisch - das einzige, was noch im Rennen war. Entweder er blieb hier in Leverkusen oder er ging nach Dortmund. 

Und wenn er ehrlich war, lag das Angebot nicht grundlos da. Es war schon attraktiv. 

Mit Dortmund hätte er eine reelle Chance mal um Titel zu spielen. Etwas, was mit Bayer ja scheinbar unmöglich war... Aber Kevin, Kai und Domi zu verlassen wäre schon hart. Und die Fans und alles hier, das hatte er wirklich ins Herz geschlossen. Man hatte ihn hier so gut aufgenommen, als er aus Wolfsburg gekommen war. 

Hier war er zum Nationalspieler geworden und seine tollen Spiele gemacht. 

„Was ist denn heute nur los mit?“ hörte er plötzlich Kevin neben sich. 

überrascht sah er auf. „Kevin... Ich habe schlecht geschlafen, das ist alles.“ 

„Wirklich? Du hast eben geguckt, als hättest du irgendwas Schlimmes erlebt oder erfahren.“ 

„Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung.“ 

„Gut. Dann... weiter schmollen“, sagte Kevin zwinkernd und lief zurück zu seinem Platz. 

„Wie? Ich schmolle doch nicht!“ 

Kevin lachte nur und fuhr mit den Übungen fort, als wäre nichts gewesen. 

Auch Julian machte weiter - und versuchte nun fröhlicher auszusehen. 

Er hatte sich selbst versprochen erst nach dem letzten Spiel wieder über den Wechsel nachzudenken und daran sollte er sich auch halten. 

Er konzentrierte sich auf das Training, und das ging glücklicherweise ganz gut. 

Aber er war froh, als Peter mit einem Pfiff das Training beendete und sie zum Duschen schickte. 

Am Nachmittag stand nur ein individuelles Training an, einige der Spieler machten sich jetzt auf nach Hause. 

„Hast du Lust mit mir was essen zu gehen?“ fragte Kevin ihn. 

„Ja, gern“, nickte Julian. „Wartest du auf mich?“ 

„Klar.“ 

„Dann bis gleich.“ Julian zog sich in der Kabine gleich aus und stellte sich mit geschlossenen Augen unter die Dusche. 

Viel länger als gewollt blieb er unter dem warmen Wasser. Aber schließlich erinnerte er sich an Kevin und drehte die Dusche aus und ging zurück in die Kabine. 

Schnell trocknete er sich ab und zog er sich an. Kevin wartete schon auf ihn. 

„Lust auf Spargel?“ fragte Kevin, als sie zum Parkplatz gingen. 

„Spargel ist eine tolle Idee. Weißt du ein Restaurant?“ 

Kevin nickte. „Habe ich vorhin alles in Erfahrung gebracht. Ist sogar ganz in der Nähe. Ein deutsches Restaurant.“ 

„Sehr gut, das ist dann richtig schön klassisch.“ 

„Darauf freu ich mich immer schon. Der erste Spargel des Jahres schmeckt immer ganz besonders gut.“ 

„Dann zeig mal den Laden“, forderte Julian ihn auf. „Fährst du?“ 

„Ja gern“, sagte Kevin und führte sie zu seinem Wagen. „Ich habe auch nochmal über dein Problem mit dem Männchenmaler nachgedacht.“ 

„Oh, erzähl“, forderte Julian ihn auf. 

„Wirklich viel ist mir nicht eingefallen“, gab Kevin zu und schloss den Wagen auf. „Eigentlich nur eine Sache und ich fürchte, dass wird dir nicht gefallen.“ 

„Und welche wäre das?“ 

„Instagram.“ 

„Hä? Was meinst du damit? 

„Du könntest einen der Briefe online stellen - oder zumindest die gemalten Männchen und dich so bedanken und gleichzeitig mitteilen, dass du dich über weitere Briefe freuen würdest“, sagte Kevin. 

Sofort schüttelte Julian den Kopf. Angesichts der Überlegungen, die Kai angestellt hatte, konnte er das nicht tun. „Nein, das gefällt mir wirklich nicht. Ich möchte den Männchenmaler nicht unter Druck setzen.“ 

„Habe ich mir gedacht. Vielleicht hätte es Erfolg, aber es könnte auch sein, dass du ihn damit verschreckst.“ 

„Ganz sicher...“ Julian überlegte, ob er Kevin von den Überlegungen erzählen sollte. 

„Ok, ich wollte es trotzdem wenigstens vorschlagen.“ 

„Ich weiß, und danke, dass du dir Gedanken darübergemacht hast.“ 

„Ist ja das einzige, was ich im Moment für dich tun kann. Also, dann steig mal ein, damit wir loskönnen.“ 

„Du kannst noch viel mehr - mir Spargelessen vorschlagen, zum Beispiel.“ 

Kevin lachte und sie stiegen in sein Auto. 10 Minuten später hielt er dann auch schon vor dem Restaurant. 

Es war ein etwas altbacken wirkendes Restaurant, das mit „Spargel Satt“ warb. 

„Nicht grade das, wo wir normalerweise hingehen“, sagte Kevin. 

„Nein, aber es sieht so aus, als wüssten sie, wie man Spargel kocht.“ 

„Das hoffe ich“, sagte Kevin und hielt Julian die Tür auf. „Nach dir.“ 

Julian ging vor, und sie setzten sich an einen der freien Plätze. Kurz darauf kam eine etwas ältere Kellnerin, begrüßte sie und reichte ihnen die Speisekarten. 

Es gab eine Extrakarte, nur mit Spargelgerichten, aus der sich die beiden schnell etwas ausgesucht hatten. 

Dazu tranken sie weiße Traubenschorle - Weißwein wollten sie dann doch nicht trinken. 

„So und was hat dir heute Nacht nun den Schlaf geraubt?“ fragte Kevin. 

Kurz überlegte Julian, dann beschloss er offen zu sein. „Ich habe gestern mit Kai gesprochen. über den Männchenmaler. Und der meinte, dass der Typ... mich wohl sehr gern haben muss.“ 

„Ja, ich weiß. Das habe ich dir schon mal gesagt.“ 

„Meintest du damals auch, dass er wohl auf mich... stehen würde?“ 

„Ja, aber das wolltest du nicht hören. Ich sollte aufhören, Märchen zu erzählen, hast du gesagt.“ 

„Hm, stimmt“, erinnerte sich Julian jetzt daran. Irgendwie hatte er das bis jetzt verdrängt. „Hätte auch was Anderes sein können. Irgendein Fan oder so. Aber jetzt... wo es einer aus dem Verein sein muss, jemand, der mich wirklich kennt...“ 

„Es gibt auch hier im Verein genug Leute, die man zwar grüßt, aber nicht wirklich kennt, Jule.“ 

„Ja, aber die Leute kennen uns Spieler meistens trotzdem ziemlich gut.“ 

„Und hast du schon einen Verdacht, wer in Frage kommt?“ 

„Nein, gar nicht. Aber... das hat mich heute Nacht halt wachgehalten.“ 

„Kann ich verstehen. Würde es mich wohl auch.“ 

„Ich möchte wirklich wissen, wer es ist - und andererseits lieber nicht.“ 

„Weil du ihm sein Herz brechen wirst?“ 

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dass weiß ich nicht mal“, gab er kaum hörbar zu. 

Kevin zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach?“ 

Julian nickte leicht. 

„Das... hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet.“ 

„Naja, es ist halt... ich kann es mir zumindest theoretisch vorstellen - mehr nicht.“ 

„Dann... hat der Maler also theoretische Chancen.“ 

„So könnte man es sagen...“ Unsicher sah Julian ihn an. 

„Was guckst du mich auf einmal wie verschreckter Hase an? Hast du Angst, dass ich mit Ekelverzerrtem Gesicht aufspringe und dich hier sitzen lasse?“ 

„Naja, möglich wäre es, oder?“ 

„Mein bester Freund, den ich seit dem Sandkasten kenne, hat letzten Sommer seinen Freund geheiratet. ich war Trauzeuge.“ 

Erleichtert lächelte Julian ihn an. 

„Also du gestern mit Kai darüber geredet hast... hast du ihm das auch gesagt?“ fragte Kevin. 

„Ja, habe ich.“ 

„Und?“ 

„Er hat ähnlich reagiert wie du. Sonst hätte ich es dir wohl auch nicht erzählt.“ 

„Hätte auch nichts Anderes von Kai erwartet“, sagte Kevin. „Und sonst hat er nichts dazu gesagt?“ 

„Nein, wieso?“, fragte Julian nach. 

„Keine Ahnung. Hätte ja sein können, dass Kai irgendeine Vermutung hat, wer der Maler ist.“ 

„Nein, hat er nicht.“ 

Mhm“, machte Kevin und lächelte dann. „Unser Essen kommt endlich. Also erstmal Spargel und dann überlegen wir weiter.“ 

Die Kellnerin stellte ihnen ihre Teller mit Kartoffeln, Schnitzel und Spargel hin, dazu servierte sie Schüsseln mit flüssiger Butter, Sauce, Schinken und Rührei.

„Das sieht wirklich richtig gut aus“, sagte Kai mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Dann lasen Sie es sich schmecken“, wünschte die Kellnerin und verzog sich. 

Das ließen sich die beiden nicht lange sagen und machten sich über den Spargel und die anderen Köstlichkeiten her.

„Spargel ist einfach immer wieder toll“, seufzte Julian, als er wirklich absolut pappsatt war. 

„Und gesund“, sagte Kevin lächelnd.

„Oh ja, so gesund... besonders die Butter und die Hollandaise“, grinste Julian. „Aber die muss einfach sein.“ 

„Die kannst du allein essen, die mag ich nicht“, sagte Kevin und schüttelte sich.

„Du schwimmst lieber in Butter“, meinte Julian mit Blick auf den Teller 

Kevin grinste. „Spargel schwimmt halt gern.“

„Ja, dann sind sie besonders lecker“, bestätigte Julian. „So, und jetzt los zum Training? Mit Wampe aufs Laufband?“ 

„Wie immer“, lachte Kevin. 

Julian seufzte. „Ja... nicht schön, das ganze. Aber ein bisschen Zeit haben wir ja noch zum Verdauen.“ 

„Dann lass uns doch schon mal ein paar Schritte gehen.“

„Wetter ist ja auch schön“, nickte Julian und winkte der Kellnerin um zu bezahlen. Wenig später machten sie sich auf den Weg in einen nahen gelegenen Park. 

„Dann wirst du jetzt einfach auf den nächsten Brief warten?“ fragte Kevin nach einer Weißle.

„Hast du eine andere Idee - also, außer die Briefe zu veröffentlichen? Oder die Männchen daraus?“ 

Kevin schüttelte den Kopf. „Dazu fehlt dir ein Anhaltspunkt.“

„Ihm einen Antwortbrief schreiben geht auch nicht, weil die Briefe immer woanders auftauchen - und ich nicht weiß, ob er ihn überhaupt nehmen würde.“ 

„Dazu müsste er ja überhaupt wissen, dass der Brief für ihn ist“, überlegte Kevin. „Männchenmaler kannst du ja schlecht als Adresse oder Anrede drauf schreiben.“

„Ja, genau, das ist das Problem. Und einen leeren Umschlag wird er sicher nicht nehmen.“ 

„Würde ich auch nicht“, sagte Kevin. „Also kannst du nur hoffen, dass er das nächste Mal mehr Hinweise gibt.“

„Ja. Ich würde ja gern mehr Leuten erzählen, dass ich mich über die Briefe freue, weil er es dann vielleicht mitbekommt. Andererseits ist es ihm vielleicht nicht recht.“ 

„Warten wir mal den nächsten Brief ab und gucken, ob wir damit dann weiterkommen“, schlug Kevin vor.

„Okay... bin nur langsam echt ungeduldig...“ 

„Er hat den ersten Schritt ja getan, ich bin mir sicher, er wird auch den nächsten tun.“

Julian nickte, „Ich hoffe nur, er lässt sich nicht zu viel Zeit. Die Saison ist nicht mehr lange.“ 

„Was er auch weiß.“

„Ja, was er auch weiß. Ach, ich bin einfach zu ungeduldig.“ 

„Wäre ich an deiner Stelle doch auch. Sowas passiert einem ja nicht jeden Tag.“

„Nein, sowas passiert nicht jeden Tag. Aber es ist schon total schön.“ 

Kevin lächelte und sah auf seine Uhr. „Wir sollten langsam zurück Richtung Auto.“

„Ja, stimmt.“ Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück und fuhren dann zum Training. Der Spaziergang hatte gutgetan, sie fühlten sich wieder einigermaßen fit. 

Außerdem war Julian nun auch deutlich besser gelaunt als noch heute morgen und freute sich sogar auf das Training. 

„Na komm, dann mal raus mit uns nach draußen. Und zum gesunden Sport.“ 

, forderte Julian Kevin auf. 

„Ja doch, jetzt hetz nicht so“, sagte Kevin und schnürte sich die Schuhe neu. 

Julian wartete auf ihn, dann gingen sie zusammen in den Kraftraum. Laufen war keine so gute Idee, also gingen sie erst einmal zu den Spinningrädern. 

Einige der anderen Jungs waren auch schon im Kraftraum aktiv und so unterhielten sie sich locker. 

Nach den üblichen anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten machte es wirklich Spaß, erst auf dem Rad, dann machten sie Stabilitätsübungen und ein wenig Krafttraining. 

Sie alle waren aber froh, als sie fertig mit den Übungen waren und sie zum duschen gingen. 

Auch Julian stellte sich mal wieder unter die warme Dusche und genoss, wie sie seine Muskeln entspannte. 

Heute Abend würde er sich einen ganz ruhigen Abend machen. Er würde sich einen Salat holen und den dann in Schlabberklamotten auf dem Sofa sitzend essen und dabei irgendwas im Fernsehen gucken. 

Er verabschiedete sich rasch von den anderen, fuhr schnell an einem Feinkostladen vorbei und ging dann in seine Wohnung - nicht ohne vorher den Briefkasten geleert zu haben. 

Sofort fiel ihm der Umschlag zwischen zwei Rechnungen auf und sein Herz schlug sofort schneller. 

Aufgeregt drückte er den Brief an sic, als könnte er dem Männchenmaler so näherkommen. 

Schnell ging er nach oben in seine Wohnung, stellte seine Einkäufe in der Küche ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer um endlich den Brief zu öffnen. 

Vorsichtig riss er den Umschlag auf und sah die Schrift und vor allen die Männchen an. „Hey, noch ein paar Tage, dann ist die Saison zu Ende. Es war eine tolle Saison, oder? Aber jetzt noch mal die Ohren steifhalten, einmal noch...“ Die Männchen keuchten beim Training, eins hob Hanteln, eins war auf dem Laufband und zwei auf Spinningrädern. 

Unwillkürlich blieb sein Blick bei den Spinningrädern hängen. War es Zufall, dass zwei der Männchen darauf zu sehen waren? 

Wenn nicht, dann hatte der Männchenmaler ihn gesehen, als er gestrampelt hatte. Und das zweite Männchen - war das der M 

Männchenmaler? 

Dann... Kevin? Aber das war doch völlig unlogisch, oder? 

Er ging in Gedanken ihre Gespr 

Gespräche noch einmal durch. Wie hatte er wann reagiert - war es überhaupt möglich? 

Aber hätte Kevin ihm dann vorhin im Park nicht die Wahrheit gesagt? Er hatte doch genug Gelegenheiten dazu gehabt. 

Inzwischen wusste er doch auch, wie sehr Julian die Briefe und auch den Männchenmaler mochte. Und dass er nichts dagegen hatte, wäre der in ihn verliebt. 

Julian biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Könnte er sich denn vorstellen, mit Kevin... Eigentlich war Kevin doch eher sowas wie ein großer Bruder für ihn. 

Er mochte ihn, keine Frage, aber mehr... nun, sicher musste er es ausprobieren. 

Ob er Kevin anrufen sollte? Oder kurz zu ihm rübergehen? Sowas besprach man ja nicht am Telefon. 

Er zögerte nur kurz, dann zog er sich wieder Schuhe und Jacke an, schnappte Schlüssel und Handy und ging dann los. 

Den Abend hatte er sich ja eigentlich anders vorgestellt, aber das hier war eindeutig wichtiger, als sich auf der Couch zu fläzen. 

r beeilte sich zu Kevin zu kommen, dann endlich klingelte er bei ihm. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Kevin ihm öffnete. „Julian?“ fragte er ziemlich überrascht. 

„Hey - hast du einen Moment Zeit?“ 

„Klar, komm rein“, sagte Kevin. 

Julian trat ein und ging gleich durch ins Wohnzimmer, Kevin folgte ihm. Wie sollte er dieses Gespräch bloß anfangen? 

„Magst du was trinken?“ fragte Kevin. 

„Ja... Wasser oder so?“ 

Kevin nickte und kam kurz darauf mit zwei Gläsern Wasser zurück. „Also, was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?“ 

„Ich habe heute noch einen Brief bekommen. Der Männchenmaler wusste, was ich heute gemacht habe... beim zweiten Training.“ 

„Wie meinst du das? Das wir heute im Kraftraum waren, war ja nun kein Geheimnis.“ 

„Aber dass ich auf dem Rad war...“ 

„Könnte ein Zufall sein, oder?“ 

Julian sah Kevin jetzt direkt ins Gesicht und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. „Und wenn nicht... hast du sie gemalt?“ 

„Was?“ fragte Kevin. 

„Ich frage dich, ob du der Männchenmaler bist.“ 

Kevin lachte auf. „Ich... der Witz ist super, Jule!“ 

„Also nicht“, stellte Julian fest. 

Kevin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das... Jule, das hätte ich dir wohl inzwischen gesagt. Hast du außerdem schon mal gesehen, wie ich zeichne?“ 

„Nein, noch nicht - deswegen hättest du es ja sein können. Aber okay, du bist es nicht.“ 

„Enttäuscht?“ fragte Kevin nun deutlich ernster nach. 

Julian zögerte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Ich hätte es eher komisch gefunden. Andererseits hätte ich es jetzt wenigstens gewusst.“ 

Kevin nickte. „Ich habe dich wirklich gern Jule, aber nicht auf diese Art.“ 

„Ich weiß. Geht mir genau so. Deswegen habe ich auch echt drüber nachgedacht, was wäre, wenn... aber ist gut, dass du es nicht bist.“ 

„Und du meinst also wirklich, dass der Männchenmaler gesehen hat, wie du auf dem Rad gesessen hast?“ 

„Ich habe das Gefühl. Also wäre es einer aus der Mannschaft - oder jemand, der mit uns arbeitet.“ 

„Und damit hättest du den Kreis ziemlich eingeschränkt“, sagte Kevin. „Wer war denn vorhin alles mit uns im Kraftraum?“ 

„Hm - dreiviertel der Mannschaft bestimmt.“ 

„Und hast du einen Favoriten?“ 

Julian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht... alle lieb und okay, aber ich habe keinen ins Auge gefasst.“ 

„Aber könntest du dir denn bei einem von ihnen vorstellen, dass da mehr zwischen euch sein könnte?“ 

„Ich weiß nicht... vermutlich bei den meisten.“ 

„Echt?“ fragte Kevin überrascht. 

„Naja - verliebt bin ich in keinen. Aber... es muss ja auch nicht Liebe auf den ersten Blick sein.“ 

„Schon klar, sowas kann sich entwickeln. Aber ich hätte schon gedacht, dass du zumindest bei einigen sagen würdest, da könnte ich mir eher was vorstellen als mit einem anderen.“ 

„Ja, schon, aber... so genau habe ich nicht drüber nachgedacht.“ 

„Und wirst du jetzt drüber nachdenken oder willst du erstmal nur weiter warten?“ 

„Ich hoffe, dass ich bald mehr Hinweise kriege.“ 

„Ganz bestimmt, Julian. Und immerhin kannst du mich nun schon ausschließen.“

„Ja, und ganz ehrlich bin ich doch ganz froh darüber. Immerhin bist du sowas wie mein bester Freund.“ 

Kevin lächelte. „Danke.“

„Also... ich werde dann mal weiter warten, dass sich der Männchenmaler zeigt.“ 

„Und wir halten mal beide die Augen offen, ob wir was bei unseren lieben Teamkollegen beobachten.“

„Ja, das machen wir. Du, ich glaub, ich will langsam wieder los.“ 

„Du könntest auch gern zum Essen bleiben, aber ich habe nicht viel da. Ich dachte nach der Schlemmerei heute Mittag, gibt es jetzt mal ein bisschen weniger.“

„Ich habe noch was zu Hause, danke. Und jetzt, wo das geklärt ist... kann ich erstmal alleine weitergrübeln.“ 

„Na gut“, sagte Kevin. „Dann bring ich dich eben noch zur Tür.“

Sie beide standen auf und verabschiedeten sich an der Tür. 

„Bis morgen Jule. Und grübele nicht zu viel.“

„Ich versuche es. Dir auch ne gute Nacht.“ Damit verabschiedete sich Julian - irgendwie tatsächlich erleichtert, dass es nicht Kai war. Aber wer dann?


	12. Wer ist es dann?

Es war ein anderes Gefühl am nächsten Morgen, als Julian zum Training fuhr. Es erwarteten ihn seine Mitspieler - von denen einer höchstwahrscheinlich der Männchenmaler war. 

Und er hatte keine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte. Gut, Kevin konnte er nun ausschließen, aber sonst...

Beim Training würde er mal wieder gucken, wer es sein könnte. 

Schon als er wenig später die Kabine betrat, sah er sich um und ging in Gedanken die Möglichkeiten durch. Domi? Lars oder Sven?

Lucas, Leon oder Jonathan? Es waren einfach zu viele Möglichkeiten. 

Wenn der Maler ihm doch nur ein paar mehr Hinweise geben würde!

„Juli, pass auf“, rief Kai ihm zu, als ein Ball auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Mist, er musste sich jetzt unbedingt aufs Training konzentrieren und aufhören, seine Mannschaft durchzugehen. 

Julian hob die Hand um anzuzeigen, dass alles ok war und schob dann die Gedanken an den Männchenmaler zur Seite.

Den Rest des Trainings hielt er das auch gut durch.

Aber sobald er unter der Dusche stand, kamen die Überlegungen zurück.

Unwillkürlich ließ er seinen Blick über seine Mitspieler wandern. Wer könnte der Männchenmaler sein? 

Vielleicht Lukas oder Tin? 

Es waren wirklich zu viele Mitspieler, die theoretisch Strichmännchen malen könnten. 

„Willst du dich ertränken?“ hörte er plötzlich Kevins Stimme neben sich. 

„Und gleich in den Ausguss spülen? Nee, so schlimm ist es nicht.“ 

„Dann stell schon die Dusche ab und komm mit zum Essen.“ 

„Ja, komm ja schon“, knurrte Julian und trat unter der Dusche hervor. Schnell trocknete er sich ab und zog sich an. 

Kevin wartete auf ihn, genau wie Kai. 

„Ihr seht hungrig aus“, bemerkte Julian. 

„Das sind wir“, stellte Kai fest. 

„Na gut, dann lasst uns hochgehen.“ 

„Ist alles ok mit dir?“ fragte Kai. 

„Ja, schon“, murmelte Julian. 

„Gestern warst du irgendwie schlecht drauf und heute bist du... weiß auch nicht.“ 

Leise seufzte Julian, während sie hoch zum Essen gingen. „Ich möchte einfach wissen, wer der Männchenmaler ist. Bald ist die Saison zu ende...“ 

„Und du hast Angst, dass er dann aufhört?“ 

„Ja, schon. Oder dass sich etwas ändert - dass ich wechsele, oder er.“ 

„Er? Du... er ist ein Spieler?“ fragte Kai. 

„Ich vermute es. Er hat gestern was vom Training am Nachmittag gemalt.“ 

„Oh wow“, sagte Kai. „Aber das ist doch gut, oder? Ich mein, damit hast du doch einen richtigen Anhaltspunkt.“ 

„Ja, aber auch nur noch wenige Tage Zeit.“ 

„Wenn er dir schon so viel verraten hat, wird er dir bestimmt bald noch mehr verraten. Außerdem will er vielleicht bis nach dem letzten Spiel warten. Das ist für uns schließlich noch sehr wichtig.“ 

„Aber dann ist ja keine Zeit mehr...“ 

„Wieso? Ein paar Termine haben wir alle danach auch noch. Zwei Testspiele und so.“ 

„Aber das ist ja nicht mehr lange. Außerdem geht dann das Wechseln los...“ 

„Hast du dich schon entschieden?“ fragte Kevin. 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vermute, es gibt einige Angebote, aber ich habe noch nicht mit meinem Berater drüber gesprochen - das machen wir erst nach dem letzten Spiel, haben wir besprochen.“ 

„Vernünftig“, nickte Kevin. „So, dann lasst uns mal was zu futtern holen.“ 

„Ja, und an was Anderes denken, ja?“, bat Julian. 

„Das kriegen wir hin“, sagte Kai mit einem Lächeln. 

Dankbar nickte Julian und folgte den beiden zu einem der freien Tische. 

Wenig später waren sie alle mit Essen versorgt und unterhielten sich mal wieder über das bevorstehende Saisonfinale und welche Mannschaft noch wo landen könnte. 

Sie selbst hatten den vierten Platz relativ sicher, aber die anderen Plätze waren noch nicht fest vergeben - und selbst die Meisterschaft würde sich erst in ein paar Tagen entscheiden. 

Nur die Absteiger standen fest und Stuttgart musste in die Relegation. Trotzdem war es ein unglaubliche spannendes Saisonfinale, dass ihn bevorstand. 

Es gab mehr als genug Gesprächsstoff her, und sie diskutierten über alle Möglichkeiten und Konstellationen. 

Nach dem Essen gingen sie in den Ruhebereich. 

Hier unterhielten sich weiter, ließen aber das Thema Wechsel weiterhin aus. 

„Hast du einen Verdacht?“ fragte Kai irgendwann leise. 

„Ich hatte einen, der sich aber zerschlagen hat.“ 

„Oh... an wen hattest du denn gedacht?“ 

Julian zögerte und sah zur Seite, wo sein bester Freund saß. „An Kevin.“ 

Kai nickte. „Und jetzt bist du enttäuscht, weil er es nicht ist?“ 

„Nein. Es w 

„Nein. Es wäre komisch gewesen, wenn er es gewesen wäre. Nicht total schlimm, das nicht, aber eben komisch.“ 

„Mhm. Möchtest du denn von jemandem, dass er der Maler ist?“ 

„Hat Kevin auch schon gefragt. Ich weiß es nicht, ich glaub nicht. Ich habe heute drüber nachgedacht...“ 

„Und?“ 

„Gibt viele, die ich mir vorstellen konnte. Also, bei denen ich mir mehr vorstellen könnte. Aber niemand, auf den ich jetzt ein Auge geworfen hätte.“ 

„Jungs, das Kaffeekränzchen ist vorbei, wir müssen los zum zweiten Training“, sagte Domi. 

„Ja ja, wir kommen schon“, knurrte Julian. 

Kai seufzte tief. „Mir wäre jetzt doch eher nach einem Mittagsschläfchen.“ 

„Ich hol gleich den Besen“, drohte Domi, „und damit scheuch ich euch zum Training.“ 

„Du bist aber heute wirklich ekelhaft“, brummte Kai und stand langsam auf. 

„Willst du am Sonnabend nicht gewinnen?“

Neue Nachrichten

„Doch, ich komm ja schon.“ 

Gemeinsam gingen sie runter n die Kabine und dann weiter zum Trainingspatz. 

Auch diesmal versuchte Julian alles, um nicht an den Männchenmaler zu denken. 

Nach einigen Minuten gelang es ihm ganz gut, und er konnte sich voll auf das Training konzentrieren. 

Nach einer harten, intensiven Einheit, schickte Peter sie schließlich zufrieden in die Kabine zum Duschen. 

Unter der Dusche kamen die Gedanken zurück. Wer von den Jungs könnte es gewesen sein? 

Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach in die Mitte gestellt und gefragt, aber das konnte er wohl schlecht bringen. 

Das wäre zu extrem - und der Männchenmaler würde ganz scher nichts sagen. Vermutlich verspielte er sich damit jegliche Chancen ihn je finden zu können. 

Nein, wie Kai und Kevin gesagt hatten, musste er auf den nächsten Schritt warten. Und auf einen neuen Hinweis hoffen. 

Vielleicht fand er ja heute wieder einen, in seinem Rucksack. 

Oder hinter dem Scheibenwischer oder im Briefkasten. Wo war ihm ziemlich egal, Hauptsache es gab einen neuen Brief. 

Vielleicht sogar mit neuen Erkenntnissen? Er wollte ihm endlich direkt sagen, wie sehr er die Briefe mochte. 

Und er wollte wissen, ob... naja ob da vielleicht wirklich mehr zwischen ihnen sein könnte. 

Vom Gefühl her würde er sagen, ja. 

„Jule, Sauna?“ fragte Kevin ihn von seinem Platz gegenüber. 

„Oh ja, das ist eine gute Idee!“ 

„Schön. Noch wer?“ rief Kevin in die Runde. 

Lars, Sven und Kai schlossen sich ihnen an, der Rest hatte schon etwas Anderes vor. 

Kurze Zeit später saßen die fünf dann gemütlich in der Sauna und schwitzten. 

Eine ganze Gruppe schloss sich ihnen an, insgesamt fast zehn Leute - Lars und Sven, Lucas, Leon, Karim, Torsten, Alexander, Domi und Kai. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie dann gemütlich in der Sauna und schwitzten. 

Julian schloss die Augen um sich zu entspannen, solange er sie geöffnet hatte, überlegte er die ganze Zeit, ob der Männchenmaler womöglich unter ihnen war. 

„Nicht einschlafen“, stupste ihn irgendwann Domi grinsen an. 

„Hm, ist so schön warm...“ 

„Das hat ne Sauna so an sich“, bemerkte Lars. 

„Und deswegen bin ich so gern hier drin.“ 

„Ab und an ist das ok, aber es gibt schönere Orte“, sagte Domi. 

„Kaum welche, die so schön warm sind) 

„Ich glaube Domi hat eher damit ein Problem, solange still zu sitzen“, grinste Sven. 

„Okay, und zum Fußball spielen hier drin ist es dann doch ein bisschen zu warm.“ 

„Und zu eng.“ 

„Und zu viele Leute, die keinen Ball an den Kopf kriegen wollen.“ 

„Außerdem soll man sich hier ja entspannen und zur Ruhe kommen“, sagte Kai. 

„Hmm“, machte Julian und schloss demonstrativ wieder die Augen. 

„Ruhe wird total überbewertet“, brummte Domi. 

„Ein paar Minuten noch, dann sind wir gar, dann können wir raus.“ 

, grinste Leon ihn an. 

„Genau und wir gucken mal, ob Domi es für diese Zeit schafft, die Klappe zu halten“, schlug Kevin vor. 

„Du doof“, murrte Domi, schwieg dann aber tatschlich. 

Etwa fünf Minuten später, verabschiedeten sich die ersten und verließen die Sauna. 

Auch Julian stand schließlich auf, duschte sich kalt ab und legte sich in einen der Ruheräume um weiter zu entspannen und den Kreislauf nicht zu sehr zu belasten. 

Dabei versuchte er weiter nicht an den Männchenmaler zu denken, sondern überlegte sich lieber, was er zum Abendessen machen sollte. Vielleicht mal wieder was mit Fisch? 

Er hatte ein leckeres Rezept, das er mal wieder machen konnte, mit pochiertem Lachs, viel Gemüse und einer weißen, sämigen Sauce. 

Ja, das klang nicht schlecht. 

Nach einer ausgiebigen Ruhepause duschte er noch einmal, dann ging er in die Kabine. 

Auer ihm war keiner da - offenbar hatte er länger im Ruheraum gelegen als gedacht. 

Vielleicht... neugierig öffnete er seinen Rucksack. 

Nichts, stellte Julian enttäuscht fest. 

Er hatte so gehofft... aber vielleicht ist er in den letzten Tagen einfach zu sehr verwöhnt worden. 

Außerdem gab es ja gute Gründe, warum er keinen Brief hier fand. Wann hätte der Männchenmaler denn was zeichnen sollen? Hier im Verein war das viel zu gefährlich. Das könnte schließlich hier jeder mitbekommen. 

Also zog er sich jetzt endlich an und fuhr zum Einkaufen. 

Fr sein Abendessen brauchte er einige Sachen, außerdem musste er dringend Getränke kaufen, deshalb dauerte der Einkauf eine ganze Weißle. 

Endlich kam er - ziemlich bepackt - zu Hause an. 

Er trug erst die Einkäufe nach oben, ehe er noch einmal nach unten zum Briefkasten lief. Er musste einfach nachsehen, ob er Post vom Männchenmaler bekommen hatte. 

Tatsächlich konnte er einen weißen, unbeschrifteten Umschlag zwischen einiger Werbung herausziehen! 

Sofort strahlte er und riss den Umschlag sofort auf. 

„Hey Julian, das war ein gutes Training heute! Glückwunsch zum Sieg beim Trainingsspiel!“, hatte der Männchenmaler geschrieben. Die Männchen... sie saßen auf einer Bank, recht dicht nebeneinander, und Schweißtropfen rannen ihnen von den Köpfen. 

Sauna, die Männchen saßen eindeutig in der Sauna. Hieß das... war der Männchenmaler mit dabei gewesen? Oder hatte er das nur mitbekommen, als sie in der Kabine darüber gesprochen hatten? 

Auf jeden Fall war damit aber klar, dass der Männchenmaler ein Spieler war - die meisten Beschäftigten im Verein bekamen vielleicht mit, wenn jemand in die Sauna ging, aber sicher nicht, wer. 

Aber leider fehlte auch diesmal wieder ein Name. 

In Gedanken ging er durch, wer in der Sauna gewesen ist... Moment, da war noch ein weiterer Hinweis. „Glückwunsch zum Sieg“, stand da - also hatte der Männchenmaler in der anderen Mannschaft gespielt. 

Julian schnaubte. Er wusste ja nicht mal mehr, wer alles in seinem Team gewesen war, geschweige denn, wer im Gegnerischen. 

Ein paar Namen bekam er noch zusammen - Jonathan, Charles und Tin waren in seiner Mannschaft gewesen - also konnte er die drei ausschließen. Aber sie waren auch nicht oben auf der Liste gewesen. 

„Ach verdammt“, brummte er leicht frustriert. Der Männchenmaler hatte ihm einen Hinweis gegeben und er konnte ihn nicht richtig verstehen, weil er zu unaufmerksam war. 

Er schloss die Augen und überlegte weiter, aber er bekam die Namen beim besten Willen nicht zusammen! 

Ob er Kevin anrufen sollte? Vielleicht erinnerte der sich ja. 

Ja, das würde er machen, beschloss er, als sich sein Magen unangenehm drückend zu Wort meldete. Vielleicht sollte er erst nach dem Essen anrufen... 

Also lief er nach oben und kümmerte sich um sein Abendessen. 

Erst den Reis aufsetzen, dann das Fleisch und das Gemüse kochen, Sauce zubereiten - er hatte einiges zu tun, ehe das Essen auf dem Tisch stand. 

Aber schließlich saß er entspannt am Tisch und aß genüsslich den Fisch. 

Nach dem Abdecken setzte er sich gemütlich aufs Sofa und rief bei Kevin an. 

„Hey Jule“, begrüßte Kevin ihn. 

„Hey“, erwiderte Julian. „Na, ausgeruht und aufgegessen?“ 

„Gegessen habe ich und jetzt bin ich angenehm müde und voll“, lachte Kevin. „Und selbst?“ 

„Ich auch, war ja schon in der Sauna müde. Jetzt sitz ich gemütlich auf dem Sofa.“ 

„Und grübelst, vermute ich.“ 

„Ja, klar. Und ich ärgere mich maßlos...“ 

„Wieso? Gab es etwa keinen neuen Brief?“ 

„Doch. Aber hätte ich heute mal besser aufgepasst, könnte ich vielleicht wissen, wer er ist... Er war beim Trainingsspiel nicht in meiner Mannschaft. Und er war wohl mit in der Sauna, wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe.“ 

„Oh ok. Wieso meinst du das?“ 

„Er hat mir zum Sieg gratuliert. Und die Männchen sind in der Sauna“, erzählte Julian. 

„Hm. Ok, das mit der Mannschaft ist klar, aber das mit der Sauna... Das haben eigentlich alle in der Kabine mitbekommen. Da müsste er also nicht unbedingt mit bei gewesen sein, oder?“ 

„Nein, das stimmt...Aber zumindest da hätte ich aufpassen müssen.“ 

„Sorry, aber ich fürchte da kann ich dir auch nur bedingt weiterhelfen. Ich war beim Testspiel mit dir in einem Team, aber in der Sauna... Sven und Lars waren mit dabei und Domi, aber sonst habe ich nicht wirklich drauf geachtet.“ 

„Sauna weiß ich noch einigermaßen, aber interessanter wäre die Mannschaftssache. Und da - ich glaub, Domi und Lars waren in der anderen Mannschaft.“ 

„Ich habe keinen Plan, wer in der anderen Mannschaft war“, gab Kevin zu. 

„Und das wäre meine Chance gewesen, den Kreis weiter einzugrenzen. Ich könnte mir in den Hintern beißen...“ 

„Das lass mal lieber“, lachte Kevin. 

„Du meinst, das wird unschön? Okay, ich lass es besser. Und ich sollte auch das Grübeln lassen.“ 

„Das sagt sich so leicht, stimmt es?“ 

„Ja, das sagt sich leicht... aber andererseits freu mich, dass er mutiger wird.“ 

„Und darin solltest du auch deine Hoffnungen setzen“, sagte Kevin. „Er enthüllt ja nun doch mit jedem Brief etwas mehr. Bald wirst du wissen, wer er ist.“ 

„Ich versuch darauf zu vertrauen...“ 

„Jule, der Kerl ist in dich verknallt und ich glaube nicht, dass er bis nach der Sommerpause warten will um dir zu verraten, wer er ist. Ich glaube immer noch, dass er nur bis nach dem letzten Spiel warten wird.“ 

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht. Und ich hoffe, dass ich auch was mit ihm anfangen kann.“ 

„Das wird sich zeigen“, sagte Kevin. 

„Hm“, machte Julian nicht ganz überzeugt. 

„Hey, die Voraussetzungen stehen doch nicht schlecht. Du magst doch alle Spieler bei uns, also kann es schon mal nicht ganz schrecklich sein. Und wenn es nicht funkt, dann ist das eben so. Gefühle kann man nicht erzwingen.“ 

Julian nicke leicht, auch wenn Kevin das am Telefon natürlich nicht sehen konnte. „Hast schon recht. Aber ich wünsch mir schon, dass es passt.“ 

„Ich drück dir alle Daumen“, sagte Kevin. 

„Danke“, lächelte Julian. „Dann lass ich dich mal wieder in Ruhe, ist schließlich Feierabend.“ 

„Und versuch du nicht mehr zu sehr zu grübeln. Das bringt dich eh nicht weiter. Denk lieber an das Spiel in zwei Tagen.“ 

„Ja, versuch ich. Bis dahin wird er sich hoffentlich trauen...“ 

„Danach Julchen, danach. Vor dem Spiel wird da nichts mehr kommen, da bin ich sicher.“ 

„Danach haben wir nicht mehr viel Zeit...“ 

„Das sagst du ständig. Aber wenn er dir vor dem Spiel noch so den Kopf verdreht, dass du nicht spielen kannst, trete ich ihm persönlich in den Arsch.“ 

Kevin schnaubte. „Also Jule, mach dir noch einen gemütlichen Abend und wir sehen uns morgen früh beim Training.“ 

„Du auch - erhol dich vom Training und der Sauna - bis morgen.“ 

Julian legte auf und seufzte. Das hatte ihm jetzt auch nicht wirklich weitergeholfen. 

Kevin hatte natürlich auch nicht gewusst, wer heute in welcher Mannschaft gewesen war... also musste er weiter abwarten. 

Dieses warten machte ihn wahnsinnig! 

Er grübelte noch etwas, dann schaltete er den Fernseher an und suchte eine spannende Serie raus. 

Nach zwei Folgen war er dann schon so müde, dass er den Fernseher ausschaltete und ins Bett ging. 

Glücklicherweise konnte er dann gut einschlafen und grübelte mal nicht.


	13. Hinweise

Zum gefühlt ersten Mal in dieser Woche wachte Julian erholt und sogar mit guter Laune auf. 

Beschwingt machte er sich fertig und fuhr dann los zum Training. 

Auf dem Parkplatz traf er Kai, der ebenfalls grade angekommen war. „Na, da hat aber jemand gute Laune“, sagte Kai mit einem lächeln. 

„Ist doch auch ein schöner Tag. Und bald ist Urlaub.“ 

Kai nickte. „Und das Wetter scheint ein Einsehen mit uns zu haben. Es regnet heute nicht und der Wind ist auch nicht zu kalt.“ 

„Soll ja sogar noch sonnig werden“, hoffte Julian, „dann macht das Training richtig viel Spaß.“ 

„Und hast du gestern noch Post bekommen?“ 

„Ja... er hat mir ein paar Hinweise gegeben, aber ich bin zu doof, dass ich damit was anfangen kann.“ 

„Wieso? Was denn für Hinweise?“ 

„Er hat gestern beim Trainingsspiel gegen mich gespielt - und ich Doofi habe keine Ahnung, wer in welcher Mannschaft war.“ 

„Oh“, sagte Kai. „Naja bei den vielen Testspielen verliert man ja auch mal den Überblick. Und man merkt sich ja auch nicht immer, wer wo spielt. Darum gehts dabei ja auch nicht.“ 

„Ja, eben - aber ich ärgere mich total, dass ich nicht weiterkomme.“ 

Kai strich ihm kurz über den Arm. „Warte den nächsten Brief ab, da bekommst du bestimmt einen neuen Hinweis.“ 

„Ich hoffe es. Und ich pass heute ganz genau auf, wer was macht.“ 

Kai lachte leise. „Soviel passiert ja nicht. Wir haben ja nur heute Vormittag Training und heute Nachmittag gehts auf nach Berlin.“ 

„Ja, leider nicht zu dem Spiel, zu dem wir eigentlich fahren wollten...“ 

„Erinnere mich nicht daran“, seufzte Kai. 

„Wir hatten auch andere tolle Spiele dieses Jahr.“ 

„Aber leider auch ein paar richtig schlechte.“ 

„Ja, die hat man ja immer. Zumindest, wenn Menschen mitspielen.“ 

Kai grinste. „Du bist heute aber wirklich in einen Topf positive Stimmung gefallen Juli.“ 

„Ja, klar. Wenn ich heute dann noch einen Brief kriege, dann platze ich vor guter Laune.“ 

„Nicht platzen, wenn ich dich bitten darf. Das macht immer so ne Sauerei.“ 

„Okay, ich versuche es zu vermeiden.“ 

„Sehr freundlich von dir. Und dann mal ab mit uns in die Kabine“, sagte Kai und hielt Julian die Tür auf. 

„Danke“, lächelte Julian ihn an. 

Die beiden betraten die Kabine und zogen sich schnell um. 

Als sie mit dem Training begannen, war sogar die Sonne rausgekommen. 

Julian hatte richtig Spaß an der Einheit und war fast ein wenig enttäuscht, als Peter das Training beendet. 

Bei dem Wetter hätte er gerne noch weitergemacht. Aber alle anderen räumten jetzt zusammen und gingen zur Kabine, und alleine machte es ja nun auch keinen Spaß, also schloss er sich ihnen an. 

Außerdem war es ja auch richtig, sich am Tag vor dem Spiel nicht mehr komplett zu verausgaben. Und ihnen stand noch die Reise nach Berlin bevor. 

Sie beeilten sich mit dem Duschen, dann gingen einige der Spieler zum Mittagessen, während andere schon nach Hause fuhren. 

„Mittagessen hier?“ fragte Kai ihn. 

„Ja, hatte ich so geplant. Mag heute nicht kochen.“ 

„Schön, ich komm mit.“ 

„Perfekt“, grinste Julian. „Kommst du gleich mit hoch??“ 

„Darf ich mich noch fertig anziehen?“ 

„Nicht barfuß?“ 

„Nicht unbedingt“, lachte Kai. 

„Na gut, ich warte.“ 

„Zu gütig“, sagte Kai und zog sich schnell Socken und Schuhe an. „So, bin auch schon fertig.“ 

„Dann los, ich habe Hunger“, meinte Julian und ging schon mal vor. 

„Ja doch“, sagte Kai und musste sich tatsächlich beeilen um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie hoch. Der Raum war relativ leer, gerade vor einem Spiel aßen viele Spieler zu Hause bei ihren Familien. 

„Lass uns mal gleich gucken, was es heute gibt und uns dann einen Tisch suchen“, sagte Kai. 

Julian nickte und ging mit ihm gleich an den Tresen. Heute gab es einen Kartoffelauflauf mit viel Gemüse und etwas Fleisch. 

Mit zwei voll beladenen Tellern suchten sie sich einen Tisch am Fenster und ließen sich dann das leckere Essen schmecken. 

„Was tippst du, wie wir morgen spielen?“, fragte Kai irgendwann. 

„Hm... klarer Sieg für uns“, sagte Julian. „Vielleicht ein schönes 3:0?“ 

„Das klingt gut, so könnten wir gut in die Sommerpause gehen.“ 

„Ja, ein Sieg im letzten Spiel ist immer ein guter Abschluss. Und auch für die Fans wichtig. Außerdem machen wir damit die CL klar.“ 

„Also gewinnen wir, klare Sache.“ 

Julian grinste. „Und wir machen beide ein Tor?“ 

„Ja, genau. Um das dritte Tor können sich die anderen streiten.“ 

„Ach lass das mal Kevin schießen“, meinte Julian. 

„Okay, abgemacht“, grinste Kai. 

„Wie sieht es aus, Nachtisch für dich?“ 

„Die hatten Grießbrei, natürlich ess ich dann Nachtisch!“ 

„Dann hol ich uns mal welchen“, sagte Julian und stand auf. 

Schnell holte er drei Schüsselchen mit Grießbrei und Kirschgrütze, damit setzte er sich wieder zu Kai. 

Kai sah ihn irritiert an. „Wieso drei Schüsseln?“ 

„Da ist so wenig drin... wir können uns die dritte dann ja teilen.“ 

Kai lachte. „Ok, deine Gedankengänge gefallen mir.“ 

Julian kicherte leise. „Dann los.“ 

Die beiden machten sich über den Grießbrei und die Grütze her und teilen sich die dritte Schüssel wie besprochen. Schließlich waren sie beide satt und lehnten sich zufrieden in ihren Stühlen zurück. 

„So lässt es sich leben, hm?“, meinte Julian schließlich. 

Kai nickte. „Ja. Aber viel Zeit haben wir nicht mehr. Ich zumindest muss noch nach Hause und meine Tasche fertig packen. Gestern war ich irgendwie zu faul dafür.“ 

„Viel muss ich nicht mehr reinwerfen, ich pack da immer nur die wichtigsten Dinge aus.“ 

„Mach ich normalerweise auch, aber ich hatte was gesucht und deshalb die Tasche komplett ausgepackt.“ 

„Dann sollten wir am besten jetzt losfahren“, beschloss Julian. „Vielleicht habe ich ja auch noch einen Brief bekommen.“ 

„Ich drück dir die Daumen“, sagte Kai. 

„Danke“, nickte Julian. Sie räumten schnell ab, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg. Schnell den Rucksack aus der Kabine geholt und ab nach Hause. 

Diesmal wartete leider kein Brief auf ihn, aber vermutlich musste er ein bisschen Geduld haben. Schließlich hatte der Männchenmaler auch Training gehabt und wer weiß, ob er danach nicht noch Massage oder sonst was gehabt hatte. Vielleicht bekam er ja wieder im Hotel den Brief. 

Er packte schnell seine Sachen und kontrollierte noch einmal seinen Briefkasten, ehe er zum Treffpunkt fuhr. 

Dort angekommen lud er seine Tasche in den Bus und setzte sich auf seinen Platz neben Kevin. 

„Und los gehts - ein letztes Mal“, meinte der und lehnte sich bequem zurück. „Zumindest in dieser Saison. Alles andere zeigt sich dann.“ 

„Wer weiß, vielleicht haben wir beide ja noch zwei Länderspiele vor uns, bevor wir Urlaub haben“, sagte Julian. 

„Eher zwischen dem Urlaub“, überlegte Kevin. „Ich fahr ja gleich in ein paar Tagen los.“ 

„Echt? Aber stimmt, Kai wollte auch schon ein paar Tage wegfahren, weil er ja gar nicht weiß, ob er die U21-EM mitmacht oder ob er mit zu den A-Länderspielen kommt.“

„Ich nutz die Tage und fahr zu meiner Familie. Wenn ich nominiert werde, dann fahr ich von da aus zu den Spielen, sonst bleib ich bisschen länger in Markoberndorf und fahr danach nach Spanien.“ 

„Mal gucken, was ich mache. Ich habe Sonntag erstmal nen Termin mit meinem Berater...“, sagte Julian.

„Oh“, machte Kevin. „Und der hat sicher tolle Vorschläge für dich.“ 

„Naja... eigentlich sind es nur zwei, die in Betracht kommen.“

„Ja?“, fragte Kevin nach. 

„Leverkusen und Dortmund halt.“

Kevin nickte. „Okay, ich dachte, zwei Vereine, zu denen du wechseln könntest.“ 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Alle anderen Angebote kommen nicht in Frage, das war mir eigentlich sofort klar. Aber Dortmund... das ist schon verlockend.“

„Natürlich ist es das. Ein großer Verein, eine beeindruckende Fankurve, und die Chance Meister zu werden. Wäre aber schade, wenn du nicht mehr hier wärst.“ 

„Noch ist ja auch nichts entschieden“, sagte Julian. „Deshalb ja der Termin am Sonntag. Da will ich mir dann alles mal in Ruhe angucken.“

„Ja, mach das. Und dann erzählst du mir, dass du dich für Leverkusen hast.“ 

Julian lachte. „Du bist der erste, der erfährt, wie ich mich entschieden habe, versprochen.“

„Dass du dich für uns entschieden hast, bitte.“ 

„Dortmund wäre nur ne Stunde entfernt Kevin“, sagte Julian. „Das wäre nicht aus der Welt.“

„Ich weiß - das tröstet mich ja auch. Aber trotzdem ist es was Anderes.“ 

„Weiß ich“, sagte Julian. Das war ja auch ein Grund, weshalb er so gründlich über einen Wechsel nachdachte.

Andererseits war Dortmund schon der nächste logische Schritt in seiner Karriere. 

Und bei Dortmund würde er sich wohl fühlen - jedenfalls vermutete er das ganz stark. Er kannte ja durch die Nationalmannschaft einige der Spieler und was die so erzählt hatten, kam ihm das Umfeld sehr entgegen.

„Hey, du wolltest doch vor dem Spiel nicht drüber grübeln.“ 

„Ja, ich weiß“, sagte Julian. „Dann... erzähl mal was um mich abzulenken. Über den Männchenmaler soll ich ja auch nicht weiter nicht grübeln.“

„Nein... er hat auch nicht wieder geschrieben, oder?“ 

„Bisher noch nicht. Vielleicht bekomme ich ja wieder eine Nachricht aufs Zimmer.“

„Bestimmt - er hat dich ja letzte Woche schon so motiviert.“ 

„Dann hoffe ich mal auf weitere Motivation und vor allem einen neuen Hinweis.“

„Und jetzt was Anderes - was hast du für deinen Urlaub geplant?“, fragte Kevin, und schon hatten sie einen Gesprächsanfang für die Fahrt. 

Nach etwa der Hälfte der Fahrt lehnten sie sich schließlich beide zurück, schlossen die Augen und hörten Musik.

Erst in Berlin öffneten sie wieder die Augen. 

Im Bus wurde es deutlich unruhiger, als die Spieler begannen ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hielt der Bus vor dem Hotel, in dem die Mannschaft übernachten würde.

Auch Kevin und Julian packten zusammen und stiegen dann aus. Schnell bezogen sie ihr gemeinsames Zimmer. 

„Warum macht Busfahren nur immer so müde?“ seufzte Kevin und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.

„Das ist bestimmt so ein einschläferndes Gas, damit wir brav sind“, vermutete Julian, der sich jetzt neben ihm hinlegte. 

Kevin lachte. „Meinst du?“

„Ganz sicher. Wenn man mal früher an Klassenfahrten denkt - das hält kein Busfahrer lange aus.“

„Ach so schlimm sind wir nicht. Schlimm wird es doch erst, wenn wir zurückfahren und Bier trinken“, grinste Kevin breit.

Julian lachte leise. „Hoffentlich dürfen wir dann auch feiern und werden nicht wieder schlafen gelegt.“ 

„Nein, wir feiern morgen Abend. Ein tolles Spiel und einen guten Saisonabschluss.“ 

„Und hoffentlich auch die Champions League.“ 

„Daran habe ich überhaupt keinen Zweifel.“ 

„Ich bin auch davon überzeugt... wie lange haben wir noch Pause?“ 

„Ich bin zu müde um auf die Uhr zu sehen...“ 

„Meinst du, die holen uns ab?“ 

„Naja... irgendwann werden sie uns vermutlich vermissen und jemand wird nachgucken ob wir noch leben.“ 

„Hm... wollen wir so lange warten?“ 

„Lieber nicht. Ich glaube Peter wird ziemlich sauer, wenn wir nicht pünktlich sind.“ 

„Weißt du, um wie viel Uhr wir uns treffen?“ 

„Irgendwann... nach der Ankunft im Hotel und der Nachtruhe?“ grinste Kevin. 

„Ich liebe dich für deine klaren Aussagen“, lachte Julian. 

Kevin lachte ebenfalls und stemmte sich hoch. „Also... wir haben noch ne halbe Stunde, wenn du es unbedingt so genau wissen musst.“ 

„Dann brauch ich ja noch nicht aufzustehen.“ 

„Faule Socke.“ 

„Und was hast du so vor?“ 

„mich nicht mehr hinlegen, weil ich sonst wirklich einpenne.“ 

„Oh, da hast du recht. Aber da du ja wach bleibst, kann ich ja pennen“, grinste Julian breit. 

„Das hättest du wohl gern!“ 

„Klar - ich verlass mich auf dich.“ 

Kevin verdrehte die Augen. „Ok, ich weck dich in zwanzig Minuten.“ 

„Danke, du bist ein Schatz.“ 

„Spinner“, schnaubte Kevin und holte sein Tablet aus der Tasche. 

Julian rollte sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Er schlief zwar nicht tief, döste aber die nächsten zwanzig Minuten, bis Kevin ihn weckte. 

Gemeinsam machten sich die beiden auf den Weg nach unten. 

Einige der Spieler waren schon versammelt, andere trudelten gemeinsam mit Kevin und Julian ein. 

Kai und Domi gestellten sich zu Julian und Kevin. 

Wenig später kam auch das Trainerteam, um mit ihnen die Pläne für das Spiel gegen Berlin durchzugehen. 

Hier erfuhren sie auch die Startelf für das Spiel gegen die Hertha. 

Kai, Julian und Kevin würden alle drei in der Startelf stehen, auch sonst war der Kader wie erwartet. 

Nach ein paar motivierenden Abschlussworten beendete Peter die Besprechung und schickte sie zum Abendessen. 

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf und bedienten sich am großen Buffet. 

„Ihr beiden seht so müde aus, da will man gleich mitgähnen“, bemerkte Domi, als sie sich an einen Tisch setzten. 

„Busfahren macht müde“, meinte Julian nur. 

„Deshalb schläft man ja auch während der Fahrt und ist danach munter“, grinste Kai. 

„Haben wir gemacht, hat nichts gebracht.“ 

„Dann kommt ihr nachher noch ne Runde mit nach draußen“, sagte Kai entschlossen. 

„Hm, na gut“, nickte Julian. 

„Nur ein kleiner Spaziergang um frische Luft zu schnappen.“ 

„Okay, das klingt nicht falsch.“ 

Kevin und Domi nickten zustimmend. 

„Also... direkt nach dem Essen?“ 

„Ja, sonst wird es zu spät.“ 

„Gut - und jetzt wird gegessen“, beschloss Julian. 

„Dann haut rein“, sagte Domi. 

Gemeinsam fingen sie an zu essen, und fast gleichzeitig waren sie dann auch fertig. 

Danach machten sie sich, wie besprochen, auf den Weg nach draußen um noch etwas frische Luft nach dem langen Nachmittag im Bus zu schnappen. 

Die Bewegung tat gut, auch die frische Luft, so dass sie alle vier sich deutlich wohler fühlten, als sie zum Hotel zurückkehrten- 

„Wollen wir noch ne Runde Karten spielen? Ist ja noch relativ früh am Abend“, schlug Kevin vor. 

„Ja, gute Idee. Bei uns auf dem Zimmer“, bot Julian gleich an.“ 

„Ok, ich hol die Schokolade aus meinem Zimmer und komm dann“, grinste Kai. 

„Ich bin für die Gummibärchen zuständig“, beschloss Domi. 

„Und wir kümmern uns um Getränke“, sagte Kevin lächelnd. „Dann in zehn Minuten bei Jule und mir.“ 

„Prima, so machen wir das.“ Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell und verzogen sich in ihre Zimmer. 

Vom Zimmer aus bestellten Julian und Kevin Getränke und warteten dann auf Domi und Kai. 

Bald darauf klopfte es - der Zimmerservice mit den Getränken traf gleichzeitig mit Domi und Kai ein. 

„So, was spielen wir?“ fragte Domi, der sich zu Kevin aufs Bett setzte, während Kai neben Julian platz nahm. 

„Wir sind vier... Doppelkopf, Poker oder Mau-Mau“, schlug Kevin vor. 

„Oh Mau-Mau habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gespielt“, sagte Kai und grinste breit. „Das haben wir in der Schule immer in den Pausen oder bei besonders langweiligen Stunden gespielt.“ 

„Dann Mau-Mau. Erstmal mit Siebenen, Achten und Buben, mehr Regeln später?“, überlegte Domi. 

Julian nickte. „Hört sich gut an.“ 

„Dann los.“ Domi mischte und verteilte die Karten, dann begannen sie zu spielen. 

Die vier hatten viel Spaß und spielten bis weißt nach 10 Uhr. Erst als Julian wieder zu gähnen begann, sah Kai auf die Uhr. „Ups. ich glaube wir sollten mal langsam übers schlafen nachdenken.“ 

„Oh ja, morgen gehts noch mal los“, nickte Kevin. „Los, auf, raus hier...“ 

Domi schnaubte. „Und schon werden wir rausgeworfen Kai.“ 

„Ja, das Leben ist hart und ungerecht.“ 

„Los, eure Betten warten schon auf euch“, sagte Julian grinsend. 

„Wir gehen ja schon“, murmelte Kai und gähnte ja nun auch.

„Gute Nacht ihr beiden“, sagte Kevin. 

„Schlaft gut“, wünschten Domi und Kai und verschwanden. 

„Willst du zuerst ins Bad?“ fragte Kevin. 

„Das wäre echt lieb“, meinte Julian und stand auf. 

Schnell machte er sich fertig und ging dann zurück ins Zimmer. Erst da fiel ihm etwas Weißes auf, das unter dem Türspalt hervorlugte. Neugierig trat er näher und bückte sich. „Das... ist ein Brief“, murmelte er und spürte sofort wie sein Herz schneller schlug. 

„Du bist zu niedlich, wenn Du Post bekommst“, hörte er Kevin lachen. 

Entrüstet sah Julian ihn an. „Ich bin nicht niedlich!“ 

„Och doch, irgendwie schon. Und jetzt sei weiter niedlich und lies deinen Brief - ich lass dich schon alleine damit.“ 

„Ja, geh schon“, brummte Julian und hob den Brief auf um sich damit aufs Bett zu setzen. Erst dann öffnete er den Umschlag. 

. 

„Viel Spaß morgen beim letzten Spiel - und bleib heile, ja?“, schrieb der Männchenmaler. Die Männchen saßen offenbar im Bus, brav auf ihren Plätzen, und lasen oder hörten Musik. Süß gemalt, und Julian freute sich auch darüber, aber er konnte keinen weiteren Hinweis erkennen. 

„Wie lange willst du mich noch auf die Folter spannen?“ murmelte Julian. 

Natürlich antworteten die Männchen nicht, so intensiv er sie auch musterte. 

„Du siehst nicht sehr zufrieden aus“, stellte Kevin fest, als der aus dem Bad zurückkam. 

„Der Brief ist toll und lieb - aber ich habe keinen weiteren Hinweis bekommen.“ Julian zeigte Kevin den Zettel. 

„Mhm“, machte Kevin. „Ist halt nur eine Motivation vor dem Spiel.“ 

„Ja“, lächelte Julian und strich einmal mit den Fingerspitzen über das Papier. 

„Ich wette morgen nach dem Spiel wirst du wieder einen Brief mit Hinweis bekommen.“ 

„Das hoffe ich so. Ist ja nicht mehr viel Zeit, und wenn ich wirklich gehe...“ 

Kevin sah ihn an. „Das klingt so, als steht deine Entscheidung schon...“ 

„Nein, aber ich würde sagen... so 50/50 steht es schon. Ich habe mir ein paar Leuten vom BVB telefoniert und so…“ 

„Sind nette Leute da“, nickte Kevin und seufzte. „Aber hier auch.“ 

„Ja, hier auch. Aber da ist die Chance auf die Meisterschaft...“ 

„Hey! Also irgendwann werden auch wir hier mal Meister oder Pokalsieger oder sowas.“ 

„Ja, schon... ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht...“ 

Kevin legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter. „Setz dich nicht unter Druck, ok? Jetzt spielen wir morgen erstmal das letzte Saisonspiel und danach kannst du weiter darüber nachdenken.“ 

„Und ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt.“ Julian lehnte sich kurz an ihn, dann löste er sich wieder. „Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen.“ 

„Ja, sehr gute Idee“, nickte Kevin und stand auf um in sein eigenes Bett zu wechseln. 

Sie machten es sich bequem, löschten das Licht und schliefen dann beide schnell ein.


	14. Spieltag

Bestimmt eine Stunde vor dem Weckerklingeln wachte Julian auf. Er wusste gar nicht warum, aber er wusste sofort, dass er nicht mehr würde einschlafen können. 

So viel ging ihm im Kopf herum, vor allem der mögliche Wechsel - und der Männchenmaler. Den Männchenmaler konnte er im Spiel ja gut ausblenden - ob er das mit dem BVB auch schaffen würde? 

Das musste er aber. Schließlich wollte er ja ein gutes letztes Spiel abliefern. Vor allem, wenn es vielleicht sein letztes für Bayer sein würde. 

Er stand schon mal leise auf, zog sich an und verließ das Zimmer - Grübeln brachte nichts, vielleicht aber ein kleiner Spaziergang. 

So früh am Morgen war es noch empfindlich kalt, so dass der Spaziergang wirklich nur kurz ausfiel. 

Aber er erfrischte angenehm - und vertrieb ihm die Zeit, so dass er zu nicht mehr nachtschlafender Zeit in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrte. 

„Mensch, wo warst du denn?“ fragte Kevin, der aufrecht im Bett saß, als Julian ins Zimmer kam. 

„Spazieren - hast du dir Sorgen gemacht, dass ich jetzt schon abgehauen bin?“ 

„Oder das der Männchenmaler dich in seine Höhle verschleppt hat“, grinste Kevin.

„Und ich hätte mich vermutlich bereitwillig verschleppen lassen.“ 

„Dann war meine Sorge ja nicht ganz unbegründet.“

„Doch - der Männchenmaler wird sich so schnell nicht zu erkennen geben.“ 

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht hast du morgen schon den Rätsels Lösung.“

„Ja, das hoffe ich. Oder ich bin zumindest einen Schritt weiter.“ 

„Bestimmt“, sagte Kevin und schob sich aus dem Bett. „Ich bin dann mal im Bad. Wartest du oder verschwindest du wieder?“

„Ich warte schon, keine Sorge. Wollte dich vorhin nur nicht wecken.“ 

„Gut“, sagte Kevin und verschwand dann im Bad.

Julian machte es sich auf dem Bett bequem und daddelte etwas auf dem Handy, bis das Bad frei wurde. Dann machte er sich selbst schnell fertig. 

10 Minuten später ging er mit Kevin nach unten zum Frühstück.

Einige Spieler waren schon da, und so setzten sie sich kurzerhand zu Lars und Sven. 

Sie unterhielten sich nur wenig, wie eigentlich immer an Spieltagen.

Alle konzentrierten sich schon auf das bevorstehende Spiel, und man fühlte, wie allmählich die Spannung stieg. 

Überraschenderweise fiel es Julian leicht, alle störenden Gedanken zu unterdrücken. Er freute sich auf das letzte Spiel gegen Berlin und war daher voll konzentriert.

So zog der Vormittag auch angenehm schnell an ihm vorbei. 

Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie wie immer eine kurze Ruhepause, ehe sie dann mit gepackten Taschen in den Bus stiegen, der sie zum Olympia-Stadion fuhr.

Als Julian sich anzog, fand er sein seinem rechten Schuh - in seinem Schuh! - einen zusammengefalteten Zettel.

Sofort sah er sich in der Kabine um, aber niemand schien auf ihn zu achten oder machte einen verdächtigen Eindruck.

Also zog er den Zettel heraus und faltete ihn auseinander. Es war ein Zettel von dem Block, der im Hotel auf dem Nachttisch gelegen hatte. Diesmal hatte der Männchenmaler keinen Text geschrieben, sondern nur vier Männchen gemacht, die jubelten und Julians Namen riefen. 

Julian schluckte und versuchte nicht zu strahlend zu lächeln.

Kurzentschlossen faltete er den Zettel zusammen und steckte ihn sich als Glücksbringer in den Stutzen. 

Wenig später ging es dann auch schon zum Warmmachen nach draußen.

Das Stadion war jetzt schon gut gefüllt, es würde wohl ein stimmungsvolles Spiel werden. 

Für die Hertha ging es zwar um nichts mehr, aber für deren Coach würde es ja das letzte Spiel sein und darum waren doch noch einmal viele Fans gekommen.

Es wurde ein rasantes Spiel, bei dem Kai das erste Tor schoss - ganz so, wie sie es am Vortag besprochen hatten. Jubelnd kam er auf Julian zugelaufen. 

Julian umarmte ihn fest, dann stürmte auch schon ein Haufen anderer Spieler zu ihnen.

Bald darauf erzielte Hertha das Ausgleichstor. Das Unentschieden hatte nicht lange Bestand, denn Lucas schloss noch in der ersten Halbzeit das nächste Tor. 

Und dann schoss auch endlich Julian sein Tor, das Tor zum 1:3.

Wieder war es Kai, der als erster zu ihm kam. 

„Bisher läuft es wie geplant, hm?“ schrie ihm Kai schon fast ins Ohr.

„Perfekt“, lachte Julian glücklich. 

Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, denn jetzt kamen die anderen Spieler und jubelten mit ihnen. 

Auch das restliche Spiel lief wie geschmiert für Leverkusen. Lucas schoss noch zwei weitere Tore und am Ende gewann Bayer mit 1:5. 

„Was für ein geiles Spiel!“, jubelte Kevin, als sie zu den Fans in der Gästekurve gingen. 

„Oh ja! Richtig geil!“ 

„CL haben wir sicher!“ 

„Zum Glück hat es geklappt“, strahlte Julian. 

„Das ist so toll, das müssen wir feiern!“ 

„Na ich nehme mal an, für gekühlte Getränke im Bus ist gesorgt“, sagte Kai und legte Julian und Kevin je einen Arm um die Schulter. „Das wird ne lustige Heimfahrt.“ 

„Oh ja, das wird lustig. Aber erstmal ist es hier auch toll.“ 

„Habt ihr schon andere Ergebnisse gehört?“ fragte Kai. 

„Nee - sehen wir ja gleich.“ 

„Außerdem sind die anderen Ergebnisse doch egal. Mit unserem Sieg kann uns niemand mehr die CL nehmen.“ 

„Ja, das ist so toll!“, freute sich Kai. 

Sie feierten noch eine ganze Weißle mit den mitgereisten Fans, ehe sie sich auf den Weg in die Kabine machten. 

Hier wurde weißer gefeiert, sogar mit einer kleinen Bierdusche. 

Und so dauerte es dann auch eine ganze Weißle, bis alle fertig angezogen waren und im Bus saßen. 

Hier und da roch es noch etwas nach Bier, und im Bus wurde wie erwartet weiter gefeiert. 

Die Saison war lang und anstrengend gewesen und sie alle waren glücklich, dass sie nun vorbei war. In spätestens einer Woche würde ihnen der Fußball wieder fehlen, das wussten sie alle, aber im Moment war die Erleichterung und die Freude auf Fußballfreie Zeit größer. 

Zugleich feierten sie den Sieg und den Einzug in die Champions League. 

Nach einer sehr lauten und lustigen Fahrt hielt der Bus schließlich am späten Abend vor dem Verein. 

„So, kommt gut nach Hause“, wünschte ihr Trainer. „Morgen um elf ist Regeneration.“ 

„Jawohl!“ riefen die Spieler zurück und stiegen dann aus dem Bus. 

Draußen blieben sie noch stehen und verabschiedeten sich in die Nacht. 

„Und gehen wir noch was trinken?“ fragte Kai und sah Julian und Kevin an. 

„Ja, das klingt gut.“ 

„Und wohin gehen wir?“ 

„Billard oder Club?“ 

„Billard“, sagte Kevin. „Zwingt mich an so einem schönen Tag bitte nicht zum tanzen.“ 

„Okay, Billard. Mal gucken, ob noch wer mitkommt.“ 

Julian pfiff und ein paar der Spieler, die noch in der Nähe waren, drehten sich um. „Billard?“ rief Julian laut. 

Einige stimmten zu, so dass sich eine Gruppe von etwa einem Dutzend Spieler fand. 

„Dann in einer halben Stunde treffen?“ schlug Kevin vor. 

„So machen wir das“, nickte Julian. Kurz nach Hause, duschen - das brauchte er nach der Busfahrt - nett anziehen, und dann los. 

Auch die anderen nickten und gingen zu ihren Autos. 

Auf schnellstem Wege fuhr Julian nach Hause und machte sich fertig - und hängte den neusten Brief an die Pinnwand. 

Den kleinen Zettel behielt er in der Tasche. Irgendwie mochte er sich davon nicht trennen. 

Er würde sein Glücksbringer bleiben, beschloss er. 

Jedenfalls bis er endlich wusste, wer der Männchenmaler war. 

Er sah kurz auf die Uhr - und musste sich dann echt beeilen. 

Duschen, anziehen und schon war er wieder auf dem Weg. 

Die meisten Spieler waren schon in der Billardbar, als er ankam. 

„Hey Jule, hilf mir doch gleich mal beim Bier tragen“, rief Kevin ihn von der Bar aus. 

„Komme schon“, antwortete Julian und eilte auf ihn zu. Schwer bepackt folgte er Kevin zu den anderen. 

„Du hast dich aber extra hübsch gemacht, hm?“ raunte Kevin ihm zu. „Hoffst du, dass dein Männchenmaler heute hier ist?“ 

„Hey, ich habe nur geduscht. Und könnte ja sein, dass er hier ist.“ 

„Davon geh ich sogar aus“, meinte Kevin. 

„Also war es richtig hier nicht in Jogginghosen aufzutauchen.“ 

Kevin grinste, dann stellten sie das Bier ab und die Jungs bedienten sich. 

Auch Julian nahm ein Glas und hob es hoch. 

Dabei beobachtete er unwillkürlich die anderen Spieler, die gekommen war. Einer von ihnen war der Männchenmaler, da war er sich sicher. 

Einer von diesen zwölf oder dreizehn, genau hatte er nicht durchgezählt. 

„Lasst uns doch nochmal anstoßen, auf den Sieg heute und den Saisonschluss“, meinte Lars. 

„Auf uns und auf eine tolle Saison“, stimmte Kevin zu. 

„Und auf eine tolle Mannschaft“, fügte Kai hinzu. 

„Mit tollen Spielern“, nickte ergänzte Julian. 

„Wollen wir hier ewig reden oder mal trinken?“ fragte Domi grinsend. 

„Trinken!“, kam eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, und dem Kommando folgten sie nun alle. 

Danach begannen sie zu spielen. 

In kleinen Gruppen belagerten sie die Billardtische - und hatten viel Spaß dabei. 

Julian war tatsächlich sogar so abgelenkt, dass er nicht weiter darüber nachdachte, wer der Männchenmaler sein könnte. 

Es machte einfach viel Spaß mit den anderen zu spielen. 

Es wurde noch ein ziemlich langer Abend, ehe sich die Jungs voneinander verabschiedeten und nach Hause fuhren. 

Auch Julian machte sich auf und fuhr heim. Ohne darüber nachzudenken guckte er noch schnell in den Briefkasten. 

Aber natürlich war nichts drin. Wie denn auch? Der Männchenmaler hatte ja gar keine Zeit gehabt. 

Müde schleppte er sich hoch in seine Wohnung, ging noch mal schnell ins Bad und dann ins Bett.


	15. Wechselüberlegungen

Da die Regeneration erst um 11 Uhr angesetzt war, konnte Julian am nächsten Morgen ausschlafen und in Ruhe frühstücken. 

Er ließ sich wirklich Zeit dazu - und musste dann doch hetzen. Dennoch prüfte er schnell seinen Briefkasten - allerdings vergebens. 

In Gedanken ermahnte er sich zur Geduld. Auch der Männchenmaler hatte gestern einen langen Tag gehabt und heute bestimmt ausgeschlafen. Vielleicht bekam er ja wieder einen Zettel in den Rucksack geschoben oder hinter den Scheibenwischer geklemmt. 

Mit etwas Glück konnte er dann auch weiterraten, wer es war. 

Er kam tatsächlich als einer der letzten in der Kabine an und musste sich dann ziemlich beeilen, sich umzuziehen. 

Dann ging es raus zum lockeren Laufen. 

Er schloss sich Kevin und Kai an. 

Ganz gemütlich liefen sie über den Platz und unterhielten sich dabei. „Heute Nachmittag kommt mein Berater“, erzählte Julian. 

Inzwischen war auch Domi bei ihnen eingetroffen. „Um deine Verlängerung zu besprechen?“ fragte er sofort. 

„Das ist halt eine der Optionen...“, murmelte Julian. 

„Also gibt es wirklich noch andere?“ fragte Kai. 

„Der BVB vor allem.“ 

„Hm“, machte Domi. „Und was bekommst du da, was du hier nicht hast?“ 

„Kampf um die Meisterschaft... und so.“ 

„Hast du hier doch auch.“ 

„Ja, schon... ich weiß doch nicht.“ 

„Und wozu tendierst du?“ fragte Kai leise. 

„BVB wäre schon schön...“, erklärte Julian ebenso leise. „Ich kenn ja auch schon ein paar der Jungs...“ 

„Das hört sich an, als hättest du dich entschieden.“ 

„Nein, das nicht, aber... es ist halt möglich. Muss mir die Angebote mal genauer angucken.“ 

Kai nickte, wirkte aber nicht grade glücklich. 

„Spätestens nächste Saison bist du hier auch weg“, prophezeite Julian. 

„Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?“ 

„Weiß du so verdammt gut bist und du viele Angebote kriegen wirst.“ 

„Hm, kann sein“, murmelte Kai. 

„Eben. Das ist nun mal das Geschäft dahinter.“ 

„Muss mir trotzdem nicht gefallen...“ 

„Nein, muss es nicht.“ Am liebsten hätte Julian ihn jetzt tröstend in den Arm genommen. 

„Dortmund wäre aber nicht aus der Welt“, sagte Kevin. „Ne Stunde hast du gesagt, oder Jule?“ 

„Ja, ungefähr. Das ist echt nicht weißt.“ 

„Ist trotzdem nicht das Gleiche“, murmelte Kai. 

„Nein, ist es nicht“, gab Julian zu. „Aber es ist auch okay.“ 

Kai zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte nichts mehr. 

Der Ruf ihres Trainers erlöste Kai von dem Gespräch, und irgendwie erleichtert lief er auf ihn zu. 

„Na da hast du jemandem ordentlich die Laune verhagelt“, meinte Domi, als auch sie auf den Trainer zuliefen. 

„Hm, ja... dabei war das doch bekannt, oder?“ 

„Bisher konnte man es aber verdrängen, weil es noch in der Saison war.“ 

„Aber ich bin doch nicht der einzige, der sich über einen Wechsel Gedanken macht.“ 

Domi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Müsstest du mit Kai klären.“ 

Julian nickte, das würde er auf jeden Fall machen. 

Nach dem Regenerationstraining gingen sie zurück in die Kabine. 

Julian stellte sich gleich unter die Dusche, das war herrlich erfrischend. 

Ein bisschen graute im ja vor dem Termin nachher und der Entscheidung die er treffen musste. 

Und auch davor, Kai die Entscheidung mitzuteilen - wenn es nicht Leverkusen sein sollte. 

Julian seufzte und drehte schließlich das Wasser ab um in die Kabine zu gehen. 

Er machte sich fertig und schnappte sich dann seinen Rucksack. Oben würde sein Berater schon auf ihn warten. Nach einem kurzen Gruß in die Runde verließ er die Kabine. 

Der Termin dauerte nicht so lange wie befürchtet, allerdings hatte Julian nun einiges über das er nachdenken musste. Das Angebot von Bayer war gut, aber das von Dortmund... das war fantastisch. „Du wärst dumm, das auszuschlagen“, hatte sein Berater ihm gesagt.

Es ging ja nicht nur um das Geld, sondern auch um die Aussichten bei diesem großen Verein spielen zu können. Der Trainer wollte ihn, und er sah auch selbst seine Möglichkeiten. Regelmäßige Einsätze, internationale Spiele, Pokal und Meisterschaft, das war es doch, wofür er Fußball spielte. 

Nachdenklich ging er zu seinem Auto und bemerkte erst als er die Tür öffnete, dass etwas unter dem Scheibenwischer klemmte.

Er zog den Zettel sofort hervor und faltete ihn auseinander. „Hey Julian, ... 

was für ein letztes Saisonspiel! Wow! Es war phantastisch!“ Die Männchen jubelten ihm zu, mit Fahnen und Schals und einem Sprechchor, „Julian, Julian!“ 

Julian lächelte leicht. „Aber da fehlt doch der Hinweis“, murmelte er. 

Vielleicht konnte er daraus ablesen, dass der Männchenmaler dabei gewesen war. Mitgespielt hatte. Aber ob das wirklich so war? 

Seufzend stieg Julian in seinen Wagen. Und jetzt? Klar, ein paar Tage hatten sie noch zusammen, es standen ja noch zwei Testspiele an, aber das war so wenig Zeit! 

Und dann? Vermutlich würde er dann den Verein verlassen. 

Und damit auch den Männchenmaler. 

In ihm sträubte es sich, ihn zurückgelassen - aber konnte er dafür dieses Angebot aufs Spiel setzen? Die nächsten Schritte seiner Karriere? 

Nein, darauf durfte er keine Rücksicht nehmen. Außerdem war es nur eine Stunde Fahrt nach Dortmund. 

Sie würden weiter in Kontakt bleiben, das war doch gar keine Frage. 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr nun endlich los. Er konnte schlecht ewig hier im Wagen sitzen bleiben. 

Zu Hause pinnte er die jubelnden Männchen zu den anderen Zetteln und strich wieder einmal mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. Sie machten die Entscheidung noch schwerer. 

Wie von selbst griff er zu seinem Handy und wählte Kevins Nummer. 

„Hey“, grüßte Kevin ihn. „Und? Entscheidung pro Bayer getroffen?“ 

„Ich... habe mich noch nicht entschieden“, murmelte Julian. 

„Okay... und... Tendenz?“ 

Julian zögerte. „Glaubst du, gelb steht mir?“ fragte er dann leise. 

Kevin schwieg erst einmal. „Ich... ich fürchte, ja.“ 

„Ich fühle mich so hin- und her gerissen Kevin.“ 

„Ja, das versteh ich schon. Ich fänds halt total schade, wenn du gehen würdest.“ 

„Ihr würdet mir auch alle fehlen.“ 

„Und trotzdem denkst du drüber nach.“ 

„Das Angebot ist halt sehr gut. Mehr als gut. Die wollen mich unbedingt Kevin.“ 

„Ja, wir auch.“ 

„Und was ist mit dem Männchenmaler? Was wird aus uns, wenn ich wechsle?“ 

„Ja...“, seufzte Kevin. „Der wird wohl sehr enttäuscht und traurig sein.“ 

„Ich habe einen neuen Brief bekommen, aber keinen neuen Hinweis, wer es sein könnte.“ 

„Der kommt noch, ganz sicher. Was hat er denn geschrieben?“ 

„Dass es ein tolles letztes Spiel war. Und die Männchen jubeln.“ 

„Hm - vielleicht hat er es ja gestern noch gemalt, nach dem Spiel.“ 

„Meinst du?“ 

„Ja, meine ich. Und im nächsten Brief kann dann auch wieder ein Hinweis sein.“ 

Julian seufzte. „Hoffentlich.“ 

„Immer positiv denken, Jule.“ 

„Das versuch ich. Mir wäre nur wohler, wenn ich endlich Antworten hätte.“ 

„Ich weiß... hast du heute noch was vor?“ 

„Außer nachzudenken, ob ich das Angebot vom BVB annehmen soll? nicht wirklich.“ 

„Willst du drüber nachdenken, oder lieber abgelenkt werden?“ 

„Ich nehme die Ablenkung.“ 

„Okay - worauf hast du Bock?“ 

„Ich... keine Ahnung. Schlag was vor.“ 

„Hm - Tennis?“ 

„Ja, das klingt gut. Wollen wir Kai und Domi anrufen und fragen ob sie auch Lust haben?“ 

„Ja, gute Idee - ein Doppel ist noch schöner als zu zweit. 

„Gut. Dann... ruf ich Kai an und du Domi?“ 

„Okay, so machen wir das“, beschloss Kevin. „Und wann und wo treffen wir uns?“ 

„In einer Stunde direkt an den Plätzen?“ 

„Okay, dann bis in einer Stunde“, verabschiedete sich Kevin und legte auf. 

Sofort wählte Julian die Nummer von Kai, während er ins Schlafzimmer ging um die Klamotten fürs Tennis rauszusuchen. 

„Hey, Juli, was gibt es?“, meldete sich Kai nach dem zweiten Klingeln. 

„Hast du Bock auf Tennis?“ 

„Ja, klar, super Idee!“, freute sich Kai hörbar. 

„Super“, sagte Julian mit einem Lächeln. „Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde an den Plätzen. Kevin kommt auch und Domi hoffentlich auch.“ 

„Ein Doppel - prima, ich freu mich drauf.“ 

„Dann bis gleich.“ 

Schnell verabschiedete sich Kai und legte auf - und Julian suchte seine Tennissachen zusammen. 

Er zog sich um, a eine Kleinigkeit und machte sich dann auf den Weg. 

Domi wartete schon vor dem Eingang zu den Tennisplätzen, die anderen beiden waren noch nicht da. 

„Hey du“, lächelte Domi ihn an. „Bereit zu verlieren?“ 

„Ich muss mal sehen, ob wir beide überhaupt zusammenspielen, oder ob ich doch mit jemandem spiele, der gewinnen könnte.“ 

Domi schnaubte. „Du spielst wie immer mit Kai und Kevin und ich werden euch fertigmachen!“ 

Julian lachte. „Träum weiter...“ 

„Das träum ich nicht, dass ist die Wahrheit.“ 

„Werden wir ja...“ In diesem Moment parkte ein weiterer großer Wagen ein, und Kevin stieg aus. 

„Hey ihr beiden“, grüßte Kevin. 

„Hey“, grüßten Domi und Julian zurück. 

„So, wir warten mal wieder auf Kai?“ 

„Der muss sich wohl noch mal hübsch machen“, scherzte Domi. 

„Darum bitte ich aber auch“, lachte Kevin. 

Sie scherzten noch ein wenig, ehe Kai endlich um die Ecke bog. 

„Sorry“, sagte Kai als er zu ihnen stieß. „Mein rechter Schuh war weg.“ 

Julian kicherte, das war so typisch für Kia. 

„Dein Schuh war weg“, wiederholte Domi kopfschüttelnd. „Ich bin immer wieder froh, dass dein Kopf angewachsen ist.“ 

„Ich bin eher über meine Füße froh.“ 

„Oh ja, darüber auch“, nickte Domi. 

„Wollen wir dann mal rein? Meinen Schl 

Schläger habe ich auch dabei“, grinste Julian. 

„Oh... Moment, der ist noch im Wagen“, sagte Kai und lief schnell zurück zu seinem Auto. 

Julian lachte noch immer leise, als Kai zurückkehrte. 

„Hast du jetzt alles?“ fragte Kevin Kai. 

„Ja, klar, alles hier im Rucksack.“ 

„Dann können wir ja jetzt.“ 

„Genau, los“, nickte Domi und schob die anderen vor sich her. Sie machten sich schnell fertig und gingen dann raus auf den Platz. 

„Wer spielt mit wem?“ fragte Kevin. 

„Wie immer?“, schlug Domi wie erwartet vor. „Wir beide zusammen, gegen die beiden?“ 

Kevin nickte. „Ja, sehr gut.“ 

„Heute zeigen wir es den beiden“, zwinkerte Julian Kai zu. 

„Klar, wir spielen die in Grund und Boden!“ 

„Dann fangt mal damit an“, grinste Domi und deutete auf die gegenüberliegende Seite. 

Julian und Kai gingen auf die andere Seite und brachten sich in Position. 

Domi hatte einige Bälle dabei, nickte den anderen beiden zu und schlug dann auf. 

„Habe ihn...!“ rief Kai. „Oder auch nicht...“ 

„Kai, es tut dem Ball nicht weh, wenn du ihn zurückschlägst“, neckte ihn Domi. 

„Sicher? Hast du ihn mal gefragt?“ 

„Es ist seine Lebensaufgabe hin und her zu fliegen und nicht in der Ecke zu liegen.“ 

„Ach du spinnst ja“, sagte Julian lachend. „Kai muss einfach nur ein bisschen warm werden.“ 

„Also erstmal warmspielen? Okay“, nickte Domi und schlug ihnen den nächsten Ball zu. 

Nach 10 Minuten nickte Kai schließlich. „Ich denke, ich bin bereit.“ 

„Okay, dann gehts los. Ihr habt den Aufschlag“, bot Kevin an. 

Julian nickte und sah Kai an. „Bereit?“ 

„Klar“, nickte Kevin, und Julian schlug auf. 

Nach ein paar Anfangsschwierigkeiten entspann sich ein gutes Match. 

Es wurde tatsächlich am Ende ziemlich knapp - ehe Domi und Kevin den dritten Matchball für sich entschieden. 

„Es ist doch immer das gleiche. Die beiden müssen irgendwie schummeln“, sagte Kai. 

„Sie sind wie die Bayern - wenn die mal verlieren, wird auch so lange weitergespielt, bis sie noch ein Tor schießen.“ 

Kai nickte. „Total gemein.“ 

„Das nennt man Können“, prahlte Domi. 

„Wir haben dich gewinnen lassen“, behauptete Kai. 

„Ja, klar“, schnaubte Kevin. 

„Würde ich an eurer Stelle auch behaupten“, sagte Domi grinsend. „Also, die Verlierer zahlen das Essen.“ 

„Ist in Ordnung. Ihr sucht aus, wohin wir gehen.“ 

Domi sah Kevin an. „Worauf haben wir Lust?“ 

„Hm, italienisch? Schöne Pizza? Jetzt dürfen wir ja.“ 

„Klingt großartig“, sagte Kai. 

„Dann machen wir das“, beschloss Julian. 

„Na dann lasst uns los.“ 

Sie zogen sich schnell um und fuhren dann zu einem Italiener, bei dem sie schon öfter gegessen hatten. 

„Wie war eigentlich dein Termin?“ fragte Kai, als sie an einem Tisch saßen. 

„Interessant... die haben schon ein gutes Angebot vorgelegt.“ 

„Besser als das Angebot von Bayer?“ 

Vorsichtig nicke Julian. „Ist ja nicht nur das Geld.“ 

„Kann ich... können wir was tun, um dich zum bleiben zu überreden?“ fragte Kai leise. 

„Ich habe mich ja noch nicht entschieden. Aber... der BVB ist schon ein schicker Verein. Und nicht weißt weg.“ 

„Weißt genug...“ 

„Eine Stunde ist nicht weißt, Kai.“ 

„Kommt, lasst uns die gute Laune nicht verhageln“, sagte Domi. „Der Tag ist schön und wir essen gleich leckere Pizza.“ 

„Ja, sehr leckere Pizza“, nickte Julian. 

Kai lächelte schwach. „Ok, dann... suchen wir mal was aus.“ 

„Saison ist zuende - wir dürfen Salamipizza“, strahlte Julian 

„Ich will was Scharfes“, sagte Domi. 

„Du glaubst ja auch, dass du ein scharfer Typ bist“, schnaubte Kevin. 

„Bin ich, Kevin, bin ich!“ 

„Dann iss mal deine Peperonipizza.“ Sie stöberten noch ein wenig durch die Karte, dann bestellten sie. 

Die vier unterhielten sich, vor allem über die anstehenden Relegationsspiele und das Pokalspiel am nächsten Samstag. 

Als die Pizzas kamen, stürzten sie sich hungrig darauf. 

„Wann haben wir morgen eigentlich Training?“ fragte Domi. 

„Nur vormittags, ab elf wieder. Ist ja schon nach der Saison:“ 

„Ich weiß, aber zwei Spielchen haben wir ja noch.“ 

„Ja, aber eben keine Ligaspiele mehr.“ 

„Ach wirklich? Wie gut, dass du mir das noch mal erklärst“, grinste Domi Kevin an. 

„Ich meinte, die zählen nicht wirklich.“ 

„Ich würde trotzdem ganz gern gewinnen“, sagte Julian. 

„Das wollen wir doch alle.“ 

„Sehr gut“, grinste Julian. „Hm... bestellen wir noch Nachtisch?“ 

„Klar!“, stimmten die anderen zu und bestellten gleich eine ganze Auswahl an Desserts.“ 

Nachdem sie sich die Köstlichkeiten geteilt hatten, machten sie sich dann langsam auf den Weg nach Hause. 

„Dann bis morgen“, verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. 

Kai sah einen Moment zu Julian, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, stieg dann aber in seinen Wagen. 

Nachdenklich sah Julian ihm nach - was hatte er noch sagen wollen? 

„Und du grübelst jetzt wieder?“ fragte Kevin ihn. 

„Der Wechsel. Wenn ja, warum nicht...?“ 

„Wenn du ehrlich bist, hast du dich doch schon entschieden Jule“, sagte Kevin. 

„Ja?“, fragte Julian nach. 

Kevin nickte. 

„Und... wofür?“ 

„Fr Dortmund“, sagte Kevin seufzend. 

„Und... wie kommst du da drauf?“ 

„Ist so ein Gefühl. Tusche ich mich?“ 

„Ich habs zumindest noch nicht bewusst entschieden.“ 

„Na gut“, sagte Kevin. „Dann komm gut nach Hause. Wir sehen uns dann morgen beim Training.“ 

„Ja, bis morgen“, verabschiedete sich Julian und stieg in seinen Wagen. 

Er fuhr nach Hause und dachte dabei über das nach was Kevin gesagt hatte. Hatte er sich wirklich schon entschieden? 

Vielleicht... ja, er dachte immer öfter darüber nach, wie es in Dortmund sein könnte. 

Hier in Leverkusen war es toll, aber vielleicht war es Zeit für etwas Neues. 

Mal etwas Anderes sehen - und weiter an der Karriere arbeiten. Erfolge feiern, große Spiele machen. 

Dortmund rüstete seinen Kader grade richtig auf. Mit Nico Schulz aus Hoffenheim und dem Hazard aus Gladbach war das schon ein großartiger Kader.

Es würde nicht einfach sein sich da durchzusetzen, aber Julian würde das schon schaffen. Und dann... die ganz großen Erfolge feiern. 

Vielleicht Meister werden, oder einen internationalen Titel.

Die Chancen standen gut. Dann dachte Julian weiter, an die Mannschaft, den Trainer, die Fans - und merkte dabei, wie sehr er sich auf den BVB freute. Ja, Kevin hatte Recht gehabt. Er hatte sich schon entschieden. 

Er würde seinen Berater aber trotzdem erst morgen anrufen, beschloss er, und stieg nun auch endlich aus seinem Wagen aus.

Er fuhr nach Hause, und sein erster Weg führte ihn zum Briefkasten. 

Außer zwei Werbezetteln war aber nichts da und so ging er ein wenig enttäuscht hoch in seine Wohnung.

Er räumte ein wenig auf, und machte die Wäsche - dann sah er sich in seiner Wohnung um. Dann würde er wohl bald umziehen. 

Neue Wohnung, neuer Verein, neue Umgebung - aufregend und irgendwie freute er sich schon darauf.

Natürlich würde er seine Freunde vermissen, aber es war eine Stunde nach Leverkusen, vielleicht sogar weniger, je nachdem, wo er eine Wohnung haben würde. 

Und in Dortmund würde er ja auch neue Freunde finden.

Er kannte ja schon einige der Spieler dort, und die anderen waren auch cool, wie sie ihm versicherten. 

Julian warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr, aber es war noch so früh, dass er nicht direkt ins Bett wollte. Also setzte er sich noch aufs Sofa und schaute ein bisschen Netflix.

Schließlich war es ziemlich spät geworden, ehe er ins Bett hing - aber immerhin schlief er gut. 

Am nächsten Morgen rief er gleich nach dem aufstehen bei seinem Berater an und teilte ihm mit, dass er das Angebot von Dortmund annehmen wollte.

„Gut, ich leite alles in die Wege“, versprach der ihm gleich. 

„Danke“, sagte Julian mit einem Lächeln und legte auf. Er fühlte sich gut, jetzt wo der ganze Druck weg war.

Er machte sich gemütlich fertig und frühstückte in aller Ruhe, ehe er losfuhr. 

Seinen Wechsel würde er heute noch nicht an die große Glocke hängen, aber Kevin, Kai und Domi würde er es erzählen.

Ganz gemütlich fuhr er zum Training, vielleicht waren die drei ja schon da. 

Kevin war tatsächlich schon da, als er die Kabine betrat, aber von Domi und Kai fehlte noch jede Spur. 

„Morgen“, wünschte er und setzte sich zu ihm. 

„Morgen“, sagte Kevin. „Du siehst... zufrieden aus.“ 

„Habe meinem Berater jetzt bescheid gesagt.“ 

„Dann gehst du?“ 

Julian nickte. „Ja, ich gehe. Das Angebot ist gut, und die Perspektiven auch. Aber ich bin ja nicht aus der Welt.“ 

„Du wirst mir trotzdem ganz schön fehlen, Jule.“ 

„Ja, ihr mir auch. Aber wer weiß, ob ihr drei hierbleibt oder nicht auch noch ein tolles Angebot bekommt.“ 

Kevin nickte. „Ich weiß. Und ich freu mich für dich. Dortmund ist ein toller Verein.“

Jetzt lächelte Julian, endlich bekam er mal Zuspruch. 

„Und glaub mir, wenn du dich nicht regelmäßig bei uns meldest, dann fahr ich zu dir und verhau dich“, drohte Kevin nur halb im Spaß.

„Ich melde mich, versprochen.“ 

Kevin nickte zufrieden. „So, dann sollten wir uns mal umziehen und so tun, als ob wir fleißig trainieren wollten.“

„Ja, spielen wir mal brave Fußballer.“

„Wann willst du es denn den anderen hier sagen?“ fragte Kevin.

„Euch vieren heute, den anderen morgen, wenn ich unterschrieben habe.“

„Na dann gucken wir mal, wann Domi und Kai hier so aufschlagen.“

„Und ich es den beiden auch noch sagen muss.“ 

„Kai zumindest wird glaub ich wenig begeistert sein.“

„Nee, der wird es nicht gut aufnehmen, fürchte ich“, murmelte Julian.


	16. Der Männchenmaler

Inzwischen waren Kevin und er umgezogen und machten sich nun auf den Weg zum Trainingsplatz um sich warm zu laufen.

Irgendwann schlossen Domi und Kai zu ihnen auf.

„Morgen ihr beiden“, grüßte Kevin. „Oder besser schönen Vormittag.“

„Morgen“, grüßten die anderen beiden. 

Julian zögerte einen Moment, ob er vielleicht bis nach dem Training warten sollte, aber das würde es wohl auch nicht besser machen.

Er verzögerte seine Schritte etwas, dann sah er Kai und Domi an. „Ich... habe mich entschieden.“ 

„Und?“ fragte Kai hörbar angespannt.

„Ich werde morgen unterschreiben. Beim BVB.“ 

„Ernsthaft?“ fragte Domi. „Oder willst du uns mal wieder aufs Glatteis führen?“

„Nein, ernsthaft“, erklärte Julian. „Das Angebot ist gut, und die Aussicht beim BVB zu spielen, das ist schon toll. Außerdem weiß doch keiner, wie lange ihr noch hierbleibt.“ 

„Ach verdammt, Julian“, brummte Domi. „Wir hätten doch auch mit Leverkusen noch einiges erreichen können. Wenn du jetzt gehst, wird als nächstes Kai abhauen und dann Kevin.“

„Und wenn ich geblieben wäre, würden wir alle bis zum Rentenalter hier spielen?“

„Klar“, sagte Domi und seufzte tief. „Das ist alles blöd. Immerhin ist Dortmund nicht weißt weg und wir können immer noch was zusammen machen. Außer du willst das nicht mehr, wenn du mit deinen neuen Freunden abhängst.“

„Ich such mir ne Wohnung, von der aus man ganz schnell hier ist. Oder ihr bei mir.“ 

„Gut“, sagte Domi. „Dann... können wir dir wohl nur alles Gute wünschen.“

„Danke“, lächelte Julian etwas schief. 

Kai hatte bisher noch nichts gesagt und sah auch nicht so aus, als wollte er was daran ändern.

Also wollte Julian ihn ansprechen, „Kai...“, fing er an, da wurden sie vom Trainer zusammengerufen. 

Wortlos drehte sich Kai weg von ihm und lief deutlich schneller als die anderen in Richtung ihres Trainers.

„Oh“, machte Julian nachdenklich. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nun nicht gerechnet.

„Ich glaube, da musst du nachher noch mal in Ruhe mit ihm reden“, meinte Kevin leise.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass er es so schwer nimmt - wir sehen uns ja trotzdem noch.“

„Hm“, machte Kevin nur, dann waren sie auch schon beim Trainer angelangt.

Der zog ein recht lockeres Training durch, nicht zu anstrengend und mit mehr Spaß als sonst. 

Nach knappen 40 Minuten war das Training dann auch schon wieder vorbei und sie wurden zum duschen geschickt. 

Julian beeilte sich mit dem Duschen und versuchte dann Kai abzupassen. 

Aber Kai war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. 

Also wandte er sich an Kevin und Domi, „Habt ihr Kai gesehen?“ 

„Der ist schon weg“, sagte Kevin. 

„Oh“, machte Julian. „Ich wollte noch mit ihm reden.“ 

„Vielleicht hat er noch nen Termin oder so.“ 

„Hm“, machte Julian, irgendwie glaubte er das nicht. 

Er würde Kai nachher mal anrufen. Oder vielleicht direkt bei ihm vorbeifahren. 

Ja, das würde er machen. Julian zog sich an und fuhr los. 

Aber erstmal fuhr er nach Hause. Er wollte seinen Eltern von dem bevorstehenden Wechsel erzählen. 

Aber zuvor holte er die Post aus dem Briefkasten - Zeitung, Post - und ein weißer Umschlag. Mit einem Lächeln lief Julian die Treppe hoch. 

Sobald er in der Wohnung war, riss er den Umschlag auf und faltete den Brief auseinander. 

Es stand kein Text darauf, sondern nur ein einzelnes Männchen. Es sah ihn traurig an - und streckte ihm ein zerbrochenes Herzchen entgegen. 

„Ach du scheiße“, murmelte Julian und starrte weiter das Männchen an. 

Es sah so herzerweichend verzweifelt aus. 

Und dazu das zerbrochene Herz. Mit irgendwas musste er dem Männchenmaler sehr weh getan haben. 

Eigentlich kam da nur sein Wechsel in Frage, ansonsten hatte er doch nichts getan. Aber davon wussten noch nicht viele Leute. Kevin, Domi.... und Kai. 

Kai. Es kam nur Kai in Frage - außer es hatte sie jemand beim Laufen belauscht. Aber so wie Kai reagiert hatte... Und so schnell wie er nach dem Training verschwunden war... 

Da hätte er das Männchen zeichnen können. 

Er musste sofort zu Kai. Jetzt gleich. 

Er faltete den Zettel zusammen und steckte ihn ein, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Kai. 

Seine Eltern hatte er in diesem Moment total vergessen, Kai war jetzt viel wichtiger. 

Mit etwas überhöhter Geschwindigkeit fuhr er zu ihm, stieg aus und klingelte stürmisch. 

Es dauerte eine Weißle bis der Summer ertönte. 

Sofort drückte Julian die Tür auf und lief die Treppe hoch. 

„Juli? Was machst du denn hier?“ fragte Kai leise. 

„Ich wollte schon nach dem Training mit dir reden. Aber... du warst schon weg. Und dann habe ich denk Kleinen hier gefunden“, reichte Julian ihm den Zettel. 

„Ein neuer Brief von deinem Maler?“ fragte Kai ohne den Zettel zu nehmen. 

„Kai...“ Julian trat auf ihn zu. „Ich... ich weiß nicht genau, was ich sagen soll.“ 

„Du hast auch alles gesagt, was nötig war“, sagte Kai. „Du gehst.“ 

„Nein, Kai. Was ich sagen wollte... ich wollte dir damit nicht weh tun.“ 

„Ist doch jetzt eh egal.“ 

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich.... Es ist nicht weißt und... Lass uns doch erstmal reden.“ 

„Worüber denn?“ fragte Kai und sah zu Boden. 

„Über... die Männchen?“ 

„Was ist mit denen?“ 

„Ich finde es total süß, wie du sie malst.“ 

Kai seufzte. „Komm rein. Meine Nachbarn müssen das nicht mitkriegen.“ 

Julian nickte dankbar, zog schnell die Schuhe aus und folgte Kai ins Wohnzimmer. 

Kai setzte sich aufs Sofa und wich weiter Julians Blick aus. 

Nach kurzem Zögern setzte sich Julian neben ihn. 

„Du hast... es vorher nicht geahnt?“ fragte Kai schließlich leise. 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte Kevin zeitweise im Verdacht...“ 

„Ja, das hast du mir erzählt...“ 

„Wie hätte ich auf dich kommen sollen?“ 

Kai zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist jetzt doch eh alles egal.“ 

„Warum ist alles egal?“, wollte Julian wissen. 

„Weiß du gehst.“ 

„Und deswegen werden wir uns nie wiedersehen?“ 

Kai sah ihn an. „Du hast überhaupt nicht begriffen, warum ich dir die Briefe geschrieben habe, oder?“ 

Endlich erwiderte Kai seinen Blick. „Doch. Habe ich.“ Mit einer Hand griff er nach Kais Fingern. 

Aber Kai zog seine Hand sofort zurück. „Es hat mich... soviel Überwindung gekostet. Ich hatte solche Angst vor deiner Reaktion, wenn du es rausfindest. Aber du hast dich gefreut und dann hast du gesagt, du könntest dir sogar vorstellen, was mit einem Mann anzufangen. Und dann... dann gehst du einfach, bevor du überhaupt weißt von wem die Briefe sind. Ohne uns eine Chance zu geben. Als wäre es dir doch völlig egal.“ 

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Als klar war, dass ich was mit dem Männchenmaler anfangen könnte?“ 

„Weiß mir der Mut gefehlt hat!“ 

Noch einmal versuchte Julian seine Hand zu greifen. 

„Ich dachte wir hätten nach der Saison noch genug Zeit“, wisperte Kai. 

„Haben wir“, widersprach Julian leise. „Wir haben noch Spiele, und danach Urlaub. Und danach bin ich nicht viel weiter weg als jetzt. Wenn ich an der richtigen Stelle wohne, bisschen mehr als eine halbe Stunde.“ 

„Du spielst für einen anderen Verein Juli.“ 

„Aber nicht auf der anderen Seite der Welt.“ 

„Es hätte so schön sein können“, sagte Kai leise. 

„Du meinst, das kann es nicht mehr werden?“ 

„Keine Ahnung. Es fühlt sich halt so an, als hättest du eine Entscheidung getroffen und bei der ist dir der Männchenmaler total egal. Du willst in Dortmund neu anfangen, warum also alten Ballast mit dir rumschleppen?“ 

„Der Männchenmaler ist mir nicht egal, sonst hätte ich mich nicht immer so gefreut. Und sonst wäre ich nicht hier, bei dir. Ja, ich fange einen neuen Job an, aber ich werde meine Freunde doch nicht vergessen!“ 

„Deine Freunde. Gut, dass du das gleich klar stellst...“ 

„Bin ich bei meinen Freunden - oder bei dir?“, fragte Julian leise. 

„Du wirst dort neue Freunde haben.“ 

„Keinen neuen Männchenmaler.“ 

„Wer weiß.“ 

„Niemals. Dort wird es keinen zweiten Männchenmaler geben - und keinen zweien Kai.“ 

„Warum gehst du dann?“ 

„Kai, das ist der BVB. Erfolgreich, sympathisch, tolle Fans - und ganz in der Nähe von Leverkusen.“ 

„Das hast du alles hier auch.“ 

„Du hast doch auch schon überlegt zu gehen, eines von den Angeboten anzunehmen - sei ehrlich“ 

„Wir reden hier nicht von mir, sondern von dir.“ 

Julian seufzte. Man merkte jetzt deutlich, wie jung Kai noch war. „Ich weiß. Ich habe aber ein tolles Angebot. Wie gesagt, ich bin doch noch immer in der Nähe.“ 

„Du wirst keine Zeit für uns hier haben. Du wirst dich in Dortmund einleben müssen. Musst deine neuen Teamkollegen kennenlernen. Neue Freundschaften schließen. Du wirst mich... uns... schnell vergessen.“ 

„Wie kann ich dich vergessen, Kai? Meinen Männchenmaler!“ 

Kai schluckte und sah wieder weg. Verstohlen versuchte er sich über die Augen zu wischen ohne das Julian etwas davon mitbekam. „Wer kann schon sagen, wen du bei Dortmund kennenlernst. Bisher... bin ich dir doch auch nicht aufgefallen.“ 

„Wir sind gut befreundet, Kai, du bist mir auf jeden Fall aufgefallen. Und wieso soll ich in Dortmund jemanden so sehr kennenlernen wir dich?“ 

„Ich bin dir als Freund aufgefallen, aber nicht als mehr.“ 

„Wie denn auch? Du hast nie was gesagt. Und ich... ich steh nicht ausschließlich auf Männer und habe da nicht weiter... gesucht.“ 

„Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen? Wie hätte ich was sagen sollen? Das Thema wird doch überall ausgeklammert als würde es nicht existieren.“ 

„Natürlich nicht. Aber deswegen habe ich mich auch nie wirklich umgesehen.“ 

Kai zögerte, dann nickte er leicht. „Das... versteh ich.“ 

„Und deswegen bist du ein lieber Freund, aber eben nicht mehr.“ Julian sah ihn jetzt direkt an, als er leise fragte, „noch nicht?“ 

„Du gehst immer noch weg“, sagte Kai ebenso leise. 

„Ja, das tue ich. Aber eben nur nach Dortmund, nicht nach... Berlin oder... Liverpool.“ 

„Aber wir spielen nicht mehr zusammen und werden uns nicht mehr so häufig sehen. Dein Terminplan wird ganz anders als meiner sein.“ 

„Es ist nur eine dreiviertel Stunde. Da könnten wir uns jeden Abend sehen. Außerdem habe ich noch keine Wohnung, ich kann also gucken, dass sie noch näher ist. Oder ich bleib hier in Leverkusen wohnen.“ 

„Das wäre nicht gut Juli und das weißt du. Du musst dich doch mit deinem neuen Team anfreunden. Da wäre es kaum hilfreich, wenn du hier in Leverkusen wohnen bleibst.“ 

„Vielleicht. Aber auf halbem Wege findet sich auch was.“ 

„Und wie willst du es den Leuten in Dortmund erklären, dass du ständig mit jemandem von Leverkusen rumhängst?“ 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das was angeht.“ 

Ein ganz kleines Lächeln schob sich auf Kais Lippen. „Es wäre einfacher, wenn du hier bleibst...“ 

„Einfach kann jeder“, erwiderte Julian das Lächeln. 

Kai nickte, dann stand er auf. „Warte kurz“, sagte er leise und verschwand in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. 

Etwas irritiert sah Julian ihm nach. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam Kai zurück und reichte Julian einen Zettel. „Den Brief wollte ich dir eigentlich heute zustecken“, sagte er leise und setzte sich wieder neben Julian. 

Neugierig faltete Julian ihn auseinander. 

Im Gegensatz zu dem Brief, den Julian tatschlich erhalten hatte, war Text darauf gedruckt. „Hallo Juli, nach der Saison darf man sich ja mal was gönnen. Lust auf ein Eis? Um 15:00 Uhr?“ Zwei Männchen hatte Kai gezeichnet, die Eis aßen. 

„Ich wollte es dir heute sagen“, murmelte Kai. 

„Ach Kai“, wisperte Julian und zog ihn spontan in seine Arme. 

Einen Moment schmiegte sich Kai an ihn. 

Ohne darüber nachzudenken begann Julian seinen Rücken zu streicheln. 

Kai seufzte tief. „So hatte ich mir den Tag echt nicht vorgestellt.“ 

„Nein, ich mir auch nicht.“ 

„Was hast du dir denn vorgestellt Juli?“ 

„Ich wollte jetzt mit meinen Eltern telefonieren und ihnen von dem Wechsel erzählen. Vielleicht noch einen Brief von dem Männchenmaler, und dann einen gemütlichen Abend. Oder mit euch ins Kino.“ 

„Du hast deinen Eltern noch nichts gesagt?“ 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Wollte sie heute anrufen.“ 

„Tut mir leid...“ 

„Das muss es nicht, Kai.“ 

„Doch. Ich habe mal wieder alles durcheinandergebracht. Dafür habe ich wirklich ein Talent.“ 

„Du hast mich heute vor allem sehr überrascht.“ 

„Hm... ja... das wohl auch.“ 

„Und... ich finde es so schön, dass du es bist, Kai.“ 

Kai lächelte schwach. „Das... freut mich Juli.“ 

Noch einmal zog Julian ihn in die Arme. Es war ein schönes Gefühl! 

„Du bist also wirklich nicht enttäuscht, dass die Briefe von mir sind?“ 

„Kai! Wie kommst du denn auf die absurde Idee?“ 

„Es hätte ja sein können, dass du dir jemand bestimmten wünscht.“ 

Julian schüttete den Kopf. „Nee, dafür gab es zu viele Optionen. Du warst aber auf jeden Fall ganz weißt vorne auf der Liste.“ 

Diesmal war Kais Lächeln echt. „Das... das ist schön“, wisperte er. 

Etwas unsicher hob Julian eine Hand und strich Kai eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. 

Kai griff nach Julians freier Hand und drückte sie. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie das funktionieren soll... Du in Dortmund und ich hier in Leverkusen.“ 

„Es wird funktionieren, versprochen. Wir gucken einfach zusammen nach einer Wohnung, die zwischen Leverkusen und Dortmund liegt und gut zu erreichen ist. Fr uns beide.“ 

„Du klingst so zuversichtlich.“ 

„Ich glaub nicht, dass das so ein Problem wird.“ 

„Wenn ich es mir vorgestellt habe, dann... dann war es immer hier in Leverkusen. Zusammen in den Trainingslagern, in den Hotels vor den Spielen“, wisperte Kai. 

„Das ist auch ein schöner Gedanke“, meinte Julian und zog ihn noch einmal an sich. „Aber so wird es auch schön. Wir sehen uns nach dem Training und haben uns viel zu erzählen. Und bei den Länderspielen sind wir dann zusammen.“ p

„Und du meinst das funktioniert einfach so?“ 

„Ich glaube sogar, dass es so noch besser funktioniert. Wir müssen uns nicht ständig zusammenreißen.“ 

Kai runzelte die Stirn. „wie meinst du das?“ 

„Ich habe dich unheimlich gern. Aber... ich weiß nicht, ob das jeder im Verein wissen sollte. 

„Ah...“, machte Kai und sah etwas verlegen zur Seite. 

„Was ist?“, fragte Julian leise nach. 

„Nichts“, nuschelte Kai. „Ich... also... meinst du, es hat jemand gemerkt? Das ich auf dich stehe, mein ich...“ 

Julian schüttelt den Kopf. „Ich habe doch gesucht und nicht auf dich getippt.“ 

„Gut. Es ist mir nicht peinlich oder so, aber...“ 

„Es sollte nicht jeder wissen, das sehe ich auch so.“ 

„Auf die dummen Sprüche kann ich verzichten. Stell dir nur vor, was Domi sagen würde.“ 

„Gäbe vermutlich auch Leute, die das nicht so toll finden werden. Dass zwei Männer...“ 

„Bei uns in der Mannschaft?“ 

„Möchtest du es ausprobieren?“ 

Sofort schüttelte Kai den Kopf. 

„Ich auch nicht. Aber Kevin würde ich es gern erzählen.“ 

„Das ist mir klar“, sagte Kai. 

„Und das ist okay für dich?“ 

„Als ob ich mich zwischen euch beide drängen würde. Da kann ich nur verlieren“, sagte Kai. 

Julian lächelte leicht. „Möglicherweise. Aber du magst ihn ja auch.“ 

„Klar tu ich das. Und bei Kevin wissen wir ja nun auch schon, dass er nichts dagegen haben wird. Oder?“ 

„Er hat nichts... wogegen eigentlich?“, fragte Julian nach. 

Kai runzelt die Stirn. „Hm... das ist ne gute Frage... Eigentlich bin ich noch immer ziemlich sauer auf dich. Und enttäuscht. Und traurig.“ 

„Weiß ich wechseln werde?“ 

Kai nickte. 

„Kai... hätte ich den Wechsel abblasen sollen? Weiß es einen Mann gibt, der mir liebe Briefe schreibt? Den ich nicht kenne? Was, wenn es jemand gewesen wäre, den ich nicht mag - dafür dieses Angebot sausen lassen?“ 

„Das weiß ich alles“, sagte Kai. „Ich bin nicht doof Juli. Das ändert aber nichts daran, wie ich mich fühle. Das es... weh tut. Ich habe mich grade durchgerungen, dir zu erzählen, dass ich dich mag und dann lässt du so ne Bombe platzen. Das... du hast keine Ahnung, wie sich das angefühlt hat.“ 

„Es tut mir leid“, erklärte Julian leise und griff nach Kais Hand. „Ich stell es mir schlimm vor - und dann noch ausgerechnet heute.“ 

Diesmal zog Kai seine Hand nicht weg. 

„Also... was ist das mit uns jetzt?“, fragte Julian leise nach. 

Kai drückte Julians Hand und zog dann einen gefalteten Zettel aus der Hosentasche, den er Julian hinhielt.


	17. Ein Herzchen-Männchen

Vorsichtig faltete Julian den Zettel auseinander - mit einer Hand, weil er Kais Finger nicht loslassen wollte. Auf dem Blatt befand sich keine Schrift - nur zwei Strichmännchen, die sich direkt gegenüber standen - und sich küssten. 

Er sah auf und zu Kai. Kais Wangen hatten sich leicht gerötet und seine freie Hand spielte mit dem Zipfel eines Sofakissens. 

Behutsam legte er den Zettel zur Seite und beugte sich zu ihm vor. 

Kai schluckte und kam Julian dann entgegen. 

Ganz langsam nur, und so dauerte es lange, ehe sich ihre Lippen endlich trafen. 

Kais Lippen waren überraschend weich. 

Sie fühlten sich gut an, fand Julian. 

Ganz vorsichtig erhöhte er den Druck seiner Lippen und schob eine Hand in Kais Nacken. 

Er hörte Kai leise seufzen, dann fühlte er eine Hand am Hinterkopf. 

Julian nutzte die Chance und vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter. 

Erneut seufzte Kai, dann löste er sich aus dem Kuss und strahlte Julian mit leuchtenden Augen an. 

„Das war wunderschön“, wisperte er. 

„Das... war nicht dein erster Kuss, oder?“ 

Kai lachte auf. „Nein, ganz so ein Spätzünder bin ich nun auch nicht Juli.“ 

„Sorry“, murmelte Julian. 

„Wieso? Ist doch ne normale Frage.“ 

„Ich wollte dir auch nichts unterstellen, ich meine, dass es sich angefühlt hätte wie ein erster Kuss.“ 

„Für uns beide war es doch auch der erste Kuss. Und du... du bist halt anders, als die anderen Jungs, die ich bisher geküsst habe“, sagte Kai leise. 

„Da habe ich keinen Vergleich... du bist der erste Mann, den ich geküsst habe.“ 

„Oh“, sagte Kai und riss die Augen auf. „Ich... das wusste ich nicht.“ 

„Ich habe mal für einen Mann geschwärmt, deswegen ist der Gedanke daran nicht erschreckend, aber praktisch habe ich es nie ausprobiert.“ 

Kai nickte. „Ich wollte nie was von Frauen. Als Kumpels ok, aber ein Mädchen küssen oder so, das wollte ich nie.“ 

„Dann wusstest du früh bescheid.“ 

„Ja. Macht es nicht leichter, wenn man dann feststellt, dass man Profisportler werden will.“ 

„Nee, das stimmt. Und wie... hattest du schon mal einen Freund?“ 

„Freund ist ein großes Wort dafür. Aber es gab zwei oder drei Jungs, mit denen... naja, du weißt schon. Ein bisschen Knutschen, ein bisschen fummeln und so...“ 

Julian nickte, das konnte er nachvollziehen. Und immerhin wusste Kai schon ein bisschen bescheid. 

„Ich habe die Jungs beim Fußball kennengelernt. In den U-Mannschaften. Wir waren also im selben Boot und daher, war das ok so“, erzählte Kai. „Keine verletzten Gefühle, keine Dramen. Einfach ein paar Jungs, die was ausprobiert haben.“ 

„Das klingt schön, wie du das beschreibst. Sowas habe ich nie erlebt. Ich hatte halt ein Auge auf den einen geworfen, und während ich mich noch mit dem Gedanken angefreundet habe, hatte es sich auch schon wieder erledigt. Und von da an ein paar Mädels.“ 

„Als schwuler Fußballer muss man erfindungsreich sein“, grinste Kai ein bisschen schief. 

„Es war okay mit den Mädels“, meinte Julian. 

„Ist ja auch ok. Nur für mich kam das halt nie in Frage.“ 

„Das ist ganz gut so, immerhin... klappt es jetzt mit uns beiden.“ 

„So. Du meinst also, du kannst das gebrochene Herz des kleinen Kai-Männchens wieder flicken?“ fragte Kai. 

Julian nickte. „Ich werde mein Bestes tun“, versprach er. 

Kai lächelte. „Gut.“ 

Noch immer hielt Julian seine Hand - und wusste nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Es war eine merkwürdige Situation - es war alles geklärt, oder? Und dennoch komisch... „Du...“, fragte er nach einem Moment und sah auf die Uhr, „steht das mit dem Eis noch?“ 

Kai lachte leise. „Aber natürlich.“ 

„Dann sollten wir losfahren, sonst kommen wir zu spät.“ 

„Zu spät zum Eisessen?“ 

“Zu spät für unsere Verabredung. Um drei.“ 

Kai strahlte ihn an und lehnte sich dann plötzlich vor um ihn kurz zu küssen. „Dann müssen wir uns wirklich beeilen.“ 

Julian war davon etwas überrumpelt, grinste dann aber. „Also los. Wir können aber gern zusammenfahren.“ 

“Na gut“, grinste Kai zurück und stand auf.   
Sie nahmen zusammen was sie so brauchten und gingen dann los zu Julian Wagen. 

„Ok, du fährst offenbar“, lachte Kai. 

„Stimmt, eigentlich müssten wir getrennt fahren und uns da erst treffen. Können wir das bitte überspringen?“ 

„Keine Angst, ich will gar nicht getrennt fahren. ich meinte nur, dass wir auch mit meinem Wagen hätten fahren können“, lächelte Kai. 

„Meiner steht hier so schief, den sollte ich eh umparken...“ 

„Ok, dann lass ich mich von dir fahren“, sagte Kai und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein. 

Julian lächelte ihn an, stieg ebenfalls ein und fuhr los. Es war ein ganzes Stück zu fahren zu der Eisdiele, die sie schon einige Male besucht hatten. 

Aber es lohnte sich. Das Eis dort war fantastisch. 

Glücklicherweise fanden sie schnell einen Parkplatz und suchten sich einen Platz auf dem sonnigen Platz vor der Eisdiele 

„Das gute Wetter hat offenbar auch nur auf das Saisonende gewartet“, meinte Kai. „Wenn es jetzt noch ein bisschen wärmer werden würde, wäre ich zufrieden.“ 

„Das kommt schon noch. Und in der Sonne ist es schon warm genug für ein Eis.“ 

„Eis geht immer, auch im Winter!“ 

„Aber im Sommer in der Sonne ist es besser.“ 

Kai nickte. „Und am besten ist es, wenn du dabei bist.“ 

Julian lächelte ihn an. „Ich finde es auch am schönsten mit dir - meinem Männchenmaler. Wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen?“ 

„Worauf?“ 

„Darauf, mir Männchen zu malen.“ 

„Ich weiß gar nicht mehr genau. Ich habe halt einen Weg gesucht, dir zu sagen, was ich fühle, ohne es dir gleich direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen. Also kam mir der Gedanke mit den Briefen, aber Liebesbriefe schreiben, liegt mir nicht. Du hättest mal die Versuche sehen sollen... grausam sag ich dir!“ 

„Oh ja, ich könnte das auch nicht. Allein schon der Gedanke, da würde doch alles doof klingen.“ 

„Eben. Also... habe ich es halt mir was versucht, was ich ganz gut kann. Mit dem zeichnen. Ich weiß, dass du auf Comics und so stehst, also wusste ich auch schon in welchem Stil ich zeichnen sollte.“ 

„Du kannst das so unheimlich gut, Kai. Man kann jedes Gefühl ablese. Aber ich wusste nicht, dass du zeichnen kannst.“ 

„Weiß kaum einer. Das... ich weiß nicht, das klingt immer irgendwie so doof, wenn das erzähle. Außerdem können viele Leute zeichnen, sowas besonderes ist das nicht.“ 

„Kaum jemand kann so gut zeichnen wie du“, meinte Julian. 

„Hätte das mit dem Fußball nicht geklappt, hätte ich vermutlich was in der Richtung gemacht. Kunst studiert oder so.“ 

„Das kann ich mir bei dir echt gut vorstellen. Vielleicht kannst du ja nebenbei was in der Richtung machen.“ 

„Vielleicht. Oder nach dem Fußball. Zeichnen kann ich auch mit Mitte 30 noch.“ 

„Ja, das stimmt - da hast du dann noch viel Zeit.“ 

„Wollen wir dann mal langsam unser Eis bestellen?“ fragte Kai zwinkernd. 

„Oder erst aussuchen?“, schlug Julian vor und zog die Karte aus dem Ständer. Er rutschte zu Kai rüber, damit sie zusammen reingucken konnten. 

„Immer diese schweren Entscheidungen“, seufzte Kai. „Lieber was mit Frucht oder mit Schokolade?“ 

„Ich nehme Frucht“, beschloss Julian. „Melone... oder Pfirsich? Ja, Pfirsich klingt gut.“ 

„Mhm... was mit Nuss ist aber auch immer lecker“, murmelte Kai. 

„Der Nuss-Nugat-Becher?“ 

„Das wäre ne Überlegung wert.“ 

„Dann überleg mal“, grinste Julian. 

„Hey, lass mich damit nicht allein. Du weißt wie schlecht ich mich entscheiden kann!“ 

„Dann nimm den Nuss-Nugat. Der ist lecker. Wenn du magst, kannst du auch bei Pfirsich naschen.“ 

„Gut“, sagte Kai. „Dann nehme ich den.“ 

Julian steckte die Karte zurück, blieb aber an Kais Seite sitzen. 

Wenig später kam ein Kellner und nahm ihre Bestellung auf. 

„So... da sitzen wir also bei unserem ersten Date“, überlegte Julian nach einem Moment des Schweißgens. 

„Ja. Irgendwie komisch“, sagte Kai und lächelte Julian an. „Ich habe mir das so oft vorgestellt.“ 

„Und was hast du dir dabei so vorgestellt?“ 

„Alles Mögliche. Mal war es so ein klassisch kitschiges Candle-Light-Dinner, mal waren wir im Kino und haben uns Popcorn geteilt, mal waren wir spazieren und sind vom Regen überrascht worden und mussten uns irgendwo unterstellen und wärmen...“ 

Julian lächelte. „Das werden wir alles machen, versprochen.“ Unter dem Tisch griff er unauffällig nach Kais Hand. Es war irgendwie komisch mit Kai hier zu sitzen, bei einem Date. 

Kai drückte Julians Hand. „Ich überfall dich ganz schön mit allem, hm? Ich meine, du weißt erst seit ein paar Stunden, dass ich der Männchenmaler bin und ich rede hier von Candle-Light-Dinnern...“ 

„Das ist schon okay so, Kai. Du hast ja auch lange drauf gewartet. Und ich mag den Gedanken an ein Candle-Light-Dinner.“ 

„Du musst mich bremsen, wenn es zu schnell geht“, bat Kai. 

„Mach ich, versprochen. Im Moment finde ich es schön mit dir hier zu sitzen - und gleichzeitig auch komisch, irgendwie.“ 

„Weiß ich es bin?“ 

„Nein, nein. Oder... vielleicht schon, aber nicht, wie du es denkst. Ich mag dich und kann mir auch mehr mit dir vorstellen. Aber trotzdem ist es merkwürdig - weil ich bisher nie so von dir gedacht habe.“ 

Kai nickte. „Kann ich verstehen.“ 

„Aber wir kriegen das hin“, war Julian zuversichtlich. 

Kai lächelte. „Ich finde es schön, dass du mir ne Chance gibst.“ 

„Klar mach ich das - ich mag doch meinen Männchenmaler.“ 

Kais Lächeln wurde noch strahlender. „Hör auf, sonst werde ich noch rot.“ 

„Und das magst du nicht?“, grinste Julian. 

„Nein. Dann sehe ich noch jünger aus“, brummte Kai. 

„Na gut - dann mach ich das nur, wenn wir beide alleine sind.“ 

„Ach ja? Du findest das also gut, wenn ich rot werde?“ 

„Ich kann mir Situationen vorstellen, in denen ich das sehr gut finden würde.“ 

Kai zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Welche denn?“ 

„Soll ich es dir jetzt erzählen? Hier? Nicht, dass du dann auch rot wirst...“ 

Wie aufs Stichwort röteten sich Kais Wangen leicht. „Du hast recht. Erzähle es mir lieber später.“ 

Julian kicherte - und fühlte, wie auch er leicht errötete. 

„Da kommt das Eis“, sagte Kai. 

„Erlösung“, wisperte Julian ihm zu, dann nahm er seinen Eisbecher in Empfang. 

Aber bevor Julian sein Eis probieren konnte, klingelte sein Handy. 

Erst war er versucht das Gespräch einfach wegzudrücken, dann schielte er aber auf den Namen des Anrufers. 

Es war Kevin. 

„Nee, Kevin, nicht jetzt“, murmelte Julian und drückte das Gespräch weg. 

„Hast du Kevin grad weggedrückt?“ fragte Kai grinsend. 

„Wir haben hier ein Date, natürlich habe ich ihn weggedrückt.“ 

„Ich würde dich jetzt echt gern küssen“, wisperte Kai. 

Julian lächelte ihn an und drückte seine Hand. „Ich stell es mir vor, okay?“ 

„Ok. Und jetzt lass uns das Eis genießen, ehe es schmilzt.“ 

„Ja, das sollten wir machen“, nickte Julian und probierte. Ja, es war mal wieder richtig, richtig gut. 

„Mhm, göttlich“, sagte Kai und schloss genüsslich die Augen. 

Er sah süß aus, wie er so genießerisch das Eis aß. 

„Was ist?“ fragte Kai, als er Julians Blick bemerkte. 

„Ich mag es, wie du beim Eisessen aussiehst“, erklärte Julian. 

„Ok“, sagte Kai und schob sich einen weiteren Löffel Eis in den Mund. „Wie sehe ich denn aus?“ 

„So... zufrieden.“ 

„Bin ich auch. Ich freu mich immer, wenn ich Eis essen kann ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.“ 

Julian lächelte „Du genießt es ja richtig.“ 

„Klar genieß ich es. Das Wetter ist schön, es gibt leckeres Eis und... die Gesellschaft ist auch mehr als angenehm.“ 

„Das will ich auch hoffen - das mit der Gesellschaft.“ 

Kai grinste und stahl sich dann etwas von Julians Eis. „Mhm, das ist auch gar nicht so schlecht.“ 

Sofort sann Julian auf Rache und stibitzte sich etwas von Kais Nugateis. „Oh ja, das ist auch gut.“ 

Kai nickte. Unter dem Tisch griff er wieder nach Julians Hand, während er mit der anderen Hand weiter sein Eis löffelte. 

Sofort fing es in Julians Bauch an zu kribbeln, das war ungewohnt und unerwartet - aber er genoss es. 

„Noch was Gutes am Eis essen. Man braucht nur eine Hand“, wisperte Kai. 

„Oh ja, das gefällt mir sehr!“ 

Kai lächelte Julian an, dann aß er weiter. 

Auch Julian versuchte sich nicht nur auf die Hand in seiner, sondern auch auf das Eis zu konzentrieren. 

Schweigend, aber Händchenhaltend leerten sie so ihre Eisbecher. 

Danach blieben sie einfach sitzen und sahen sich an. Julian hatte Kai schon immer sehr gemocht, aber jetzt merkte er, wie da langsam mehr entstand. 

„Wollen wir noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen?“ fragte Kai schließlich. 

„Ja, gerne.“ Julian winkte die Bedienung heran. 

„Ich zahle“, sagte Kai aber sofort. „Schließlich ist die Einladung vom Männchenmaler gekommen.“ 

Julian grinste. „Okay, da hast du wohl recht.“ 

Kai nickte und zahlte dann, als die Bedienung mit der Rechnung kam. 

Dann standen sie auf. „Wo wollen wir spazieren gehen?“, fragte Julian. 

„Hier lang?“ schlug Kai vor und deutete nach links. 

„Ja, das sieht gut aus“, nickte Julian, und gemeinsam gingen sie los. 

Natürlich konnten sie hier nicht Hand in Hand gehen, aber sie gingen so nach beieinander wie es möglich war. 

Wenn er ehrlich war, war es Julian auch ganz recht. Es war doch noch neu, und er war froh, dass sie es ruhig anfingen. 

Er mochte Kai, aber das was in den letzten Stunden passiert war, musste er trotzdem erstmal verarbeiten. 

Aber er vertraute Kai, dass er ihnen Zeit lassen würden. 

Das hatte er ja auch schon gesagt. 

Jetzt zusammen spazieren zu gehen war allerdings einfach schön, und Julian konnte es genießen. 

„Bleibst du zum Abendessen?“ fragte Kai schließlich leise. „Ich meine, ich würde es auch verstehen, wenn du erstmal Ruhe brauchst.“ 

„Wir gehen alles schön langsam an, da würde ich gern noch bei dir bleiben.“ 

Kai strahlte. „Das ist schön.“ 

Ich kann mir ja schlecht dran gewöhnen, wenn ich nur bei mir hocke“, grinste Julian ihn an. 

Kai lachte leise. „Ich werde mich nicht beschweren“, sagte er mit einem Zwinkern. 

„Das war mir klar“, knurrte Julian, musste dann aber doch lachen. 

„Und ich kann dich sogar beruhigen, wir müssen nichts mehr kochen. Nur noch den Auflauf in den Ofen schieben.“ 

„Oh, hast du den in weiser Vorausahnung schon vorbereitet?“ 

„Jein. Ich hatte gestern dafür eingekauft, aber nach dem Training heute morgen... ich habe ihn dann eigentlich nur gemacht um mich abzulenken.“

Julian lächelte ein wenig schief. „Tut mir leid, dass ich bei dir solche Sorgen verursacht habe.“ 

„Das ist jetzt völlig egal. Na gut... nicht ganz egal, aber ich bin viel zu glücklich, dass du mir eine Chance gibst, um jetzt daran zu denken.“ 

„Wir werden das auf jeden Fall hinkriegen, Kai. Und jetzt zeig mir mal, was für einen Auflauf du mir da vorsetzen willst.“ 

„Kannst du das nicht erraten?“ fragte Kai grinsend. 

Julian schüttelte den Kopf. „Vermutlich nicht mit Schokoladeneis?“ 

„Das wäre ein merkwürdiger Auflauf“, lachte Kai. 

„Oh ja! Und nicht besonders appetitlich.“ 

„Na gut, dann wirst du wohl abwarten müssen. Lass uns zurück zum Auto gehen.“ 

Julian knurrte kurz liebevoll, dann folgte er Kai zum Wagen. Gemeinsam fuhren sie zurück. 

Bei Kai angekommen gingen sie direkt in die Küche und Kai holte den vorbereiteten Auflauf aus dem Kühlschrank. 

Neugierig sah Julian hinein. 

Er erkannte viel Gemüse, Kartoffeln und Schafskäse. 

„Sieht lecker aus“, kommentierte er. 

„Ist es hoffentlich auch“, sagte Kai. 

„Bestimmt. Außerdem sind wir beide verliebt, es schmeckt also alles.“ 

Kai sah Julian an. „Das hast du schön gesagt“, wisperte er. 

Julian wagte leicht zu lächeln. So deutlich hatte er es noch gar nicht sagen wollen, aber jetzt war es rausgerutscht. 

Kai griff nach Julians Hand und schob seine Finger zwischen Julians. 

Ja, das fühlte sich gut an, mehr als gut, fand Julian. 

„Also... Auflauf in den Ofen?“ fragte Kai. „Der braucht bestimmt 40 Minuten.“ 

„Ja, in den Ofen damit. Und dann ins Wohnzimmer?“ 

Kai nickte und ließ Julians Hand los. „Wenn du möchtest, kannst du schon mal was zu trinken rein bringen“, schlug er vor. „Ich kümmre mich solange um den Ofen und den Auflauf.“ 

„Mach ich. Was wollen wir trinken?“ 

„Guck mal nach auf was du Lust hast.“ 

Julian öffnete die Kühlschranktür erneut und blickte hinein. Apfelsaft, Iso-Getränke, einige Flaschen Bier und einige mit Bionade lagen darin. „Bionade oder Bier?“, schlug er vor. 

„Ich glaube für mich ne Bionade“, sagte Kai, der grade den Ofen anstellte. 

„Okay, zwei Bionade“, beschloss Julian kurzerhand und nahm zwei Flaschen heraus. 

Während Kai den Auflauf in den Ofen schob, brachte er die Flaschen ins Wohnzimmer. 

Dort machte er es sich bequem und wartete auf Kai. 

Schon wenige Minuten später kam Kai ebenfalls ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben Julian. „Ich habe einen Wecker gestellt, damit wir den Auflauf nicht vergessen.“ 

„Und du meinst, wir könnten den Auflauf vergessen?“, fragte Julian scheinheilig. 

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber... könnte passieren, oder?“ 

„Hm, möglich. Wenn wir zu intensiv über... Mathe oder Politik diskutieren, vielleicht. Oder wenn wir Mensch-Ärgere-Dich-Nicht spielen und ganz darin vertieft sind.“ 

„Oh ja, und das kann so schnell passieren“, grinste Kai und griff wieder nach Julians Hand. 

Mit einem Lächeln erwiderte Julian den Händedruck.


	18. Endlich zusammen

Kai rutschte etwas näher zu Julian. 

Ihre Seiten berührten sich, aber mehr passierte noch nicht. 

Kai griff nach seiner Bionade und trank einen Schluck. 

Jetzt erst erinnerte sich Julian an das Getränk und nahm die Flasche ebenfalls hoch. 

„Auf uns?“ schlug Kai leise vor. 

„Ja, auf uns“, stimmte Julian sofort zu und ließ seine Flasche leicht gegen Kais klirren. 

Kai lächelte und strich dabei über Julians Handrücken. 

„Das ist schön“, erwiderte Julian das Lächeln. 

„Das wir hier zusammensitzen oder das hier?“ fragte Kai und nickte in Richtung ihrer Hände. 

„Beides, irgendwie. Das hier besonders.“ 

„Find ich auch“, flüsterte Kai. 

„Hmm“, machte Julian leise und schmiegte sich mit der Seite an ihn. 

Auch Kai lehnte sich enger an ihn und schloss die Augen um die Nähe zu Julian zu genießen. 

Kurzentschlossen legte Julian seinen Arm um ihn. 

Kai seufzte zufrieden. 

„Das ist schön“, sprach Julian aus, was Kai dachte. 

Kai nickte zustimmend und drehte leicht den Kopf. Seine Nase strich leicht über Julians Hals. „Du riechst gut“, nuschelte er. 

„Oh... ich habe nur nach dem Training schnell geduscht.“ 

„Ich mag deinen Geruch halt. Ist doch wichtig, dass man sich gut riechen kann“, grinste Kai. 

„Das ist wichtig - stell dir vor, man mag jemanden, und der stinkt wie ein ganzer Pumakäfig. Oder all unsere Trainingsschuhe auf einem Haufen.“ 

Kai schnaubte. „Ungemein angenehme Vorstellung Juli.“ 

„Oh ja.“ Julian schob sich etwas näher und schnupperte nun an Kai. „Puh... ich mag dich riechen.“ 

Kai lachte. „Da bin ich aber beruhigt.“ 

Julian lächelte. „Und ich erst!“ 

Kai sah ihn an. „Ich würde dich jetzt wirklich gern küssen“, sagte er leise. 

„Dann... tus doch.“ 

Kai zögerte nicht, sondern lehnte sich sofort zu Julian. 

Der musste nur noch kurz dann Kopf drehen, ehe sich ihre Lippen berührten. 

Kai seufzte hörbar und schloss die Augen. 

Ganz zärtlich küsste Julian ihn, zurückhaltend. Es war halt doch etwas Anderes als bei einer Frau. 

Nach ein paar Momenten war es Kai, der den Kuss langsam vertiefte. 

Das ließ Julian gerne geschehen. 

Kais Hand schob sich in Julians Nacken und er drängte sich enger an ihn. 

Leise seufzte Julian, das fühlte sich unerwartet gut an. 

Kai war ein verdammt guter Küsser und wie er sich so an ihn schmiegte... 

Die Hand in seinem Nacken fühlte sich sehr angenehm an, warm und lieb. 

Auch Julian hob nun eine Hand und legte sie auf Kais Rücken. 

Er fühlte Kai leicht in den Kuss lächeln. 

So ermutigt begann Julian seine Hand leicht zu bewegen. 

Ohne sein Zutun wanderte die Hand langsam tiefer. 

Schließlich spürte er den Saum von Kais Shirt unter den Fingerspitzen. 

Für einen kleinen Moment löste sich Kai von seinen Lippen und wisperte, „trau dich!“ 

Julian schluckte, schob seine Finger dann aber ein kleines Stück unter den Stoff. 

Er fühlte warme, erstaunlich weiche Haut unter den Fingerspitzen. 

„Ja genau“, wisperte Kai und nahm dann den Kuss wieder auf. 

Vorsichtig schob Julian die Finger weiter. 

„Darf ich auch?“ fragte Kai. 

„Ja, natürlich.“ 

Kai lächelte gegen Julians Lippen und schob seine freie Hand ohne zu zögern unter den Stoff von Julians Shirt. 

„Oh“, keuchte Julian leise auf, mit so viel Offensive hatte er nicht gerechnet. 

„Zu schnell?“ fragte Kai. 

„Nein, nur... überraschend.“ 

Kai grinste und hauchte Julian einen Kuss in den Mundwinkel. „Ist alles noch ganz harmlos Juli. Meine Hand bleibt auch ganz brav da, wo sie jetzt ist.“ 

„Sie liegt auch ziemlich gut da.“ 

„Find ich auch.“ 

„Dann... machen wir doch einfach weiter“, meinte Julian leise. 

Kai nickte. „Ich glaube, wir waren hier“, wisperte er und nahm den Kuss wieder auf. 

„Hm“, knurrte Julian in den Kuss. Jetzt traute er sich auch seine Hand auf Kais Rücken zu bewegen. 

Langsam fuhr er mit der Hand nach oben, an Kais Wirbelsäule entlang und schob dabei das T-Shirt mit nach oben. 

Nun knurrte Kai leise in den Kuss. „Hmm“, klang es ganz genießerisch. 

Julian lächelte. Es gefiel ihm, wenn Kai solche Laute von sich gab. Es gefiel ihm sogar sehr. 

Besonders gefiel ihm, dass er es war, der diese Geräusche auslöste. 

Kais Hand lag noch immer bewegungslos in seinem Rücken und inzwischen wünschte sich Julian, sie würde sich wenigstens etwas bewegen. 

Vorsichtig bewegte er sich etwas in der Hoffnung, dass Kai verstand. 

Und tatsächlich begann Kai seine Finger zu bewegen und Julians Haut zu streicheln. 

Julian knurrte genießerisch. 

„Das gefällt dir also?“ wisperte Kai. 

„Sehr“, raunte Julian. 

„Gut“, flüsterte Kai hörbar zufrieden. 

Dabei streichelte er Julian weiter. 

Erst das Klingeln des Weckers aus der Küche führte dazu, dass sie sich wieder aus ihrem Kuss lösten. 

„Oh“, machte Kai. „Das ging schnell...“ 

„Die Zeit verfliegt halt, wenn man... beschäftigt ist“, grinste Julian mit deutlich geröteten Wangen. 

Kai kicherte leise. „So bin ich sehr gern beschäftigt.“ 

„Ich auch“, sagte Julian. „Aber... wir sollten wohl trotzdem mal nach dem Auflauf gucken.“ 

„Ich glaub, ich habe auch Hunger.“ 

„Dann los“, sagte Julian und stand auf. 

Auch Kai erhob sich, küsste Julian noch einmal kurz und ging dann in die Küche. 

Julian folgte ihm und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er den Ofen öffnete und den Auflauf betrachtete. 

„Ich finde, er sieht gut aus“, meinte Julian. 

„Dann probieren wir ihn doch einfach“, sagte Kai und griff sich die Topflappen um den Auflauf aus dem Ofen zu holen. 

Julian deckte schnell den Tisch, dann setzten sie sich. 

Kai gab ihnen beiden von dem Auflauf auf die Teller. „Dann lass es dir schmecken Juli.“ 

„Danke, du dir auch“, erwiderte Julian. 

Kai lächelte und probierte dann vorsichtig. „Mhm... essbar würde ich sagen.“ 

Auch Julian begann zu essen. „Wow, der ist lecker!“ 

„Du übertreibst“, sagte Kai verlegen. „Ich bin kein guter Koch.“ 

„Vielleicht nicht, aber ich mag, was du hier gebacken hast.“ 

„Immerhin ist es nicht versalzen“, grinste Kai. „Und wenn es dir schmeckt, dann bin ich zufrieden.“ 

„Ja, nicht versalzen“, wiederholte Julian. „Ich bin enttäuscht. Ich dachte, du wärst verliebt in mich.“ 

„Hey!“ lachte Kai. „Bin ich auch.“ 

„Und wo ist dann das Salz?“ 

„Das... habe ich vorsichtshalber weggelassen.“

Julian kicherte. „Gute Vorsichtsmaßnahme.“

Kai grinste breit.

„Also... lass uns mal essen.“, meinte Julian und aß auch gleich weiter. Inzwischen spürte er, wie viel Hunger er hatte.

Auch Kai langte nun ordentlich zu, sah dabei aber immer wieder zu Julian.

Schweigend aßen sie, bis sie wirklich pappsatt waren.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen“, sagte Kai.

„Ich mich auch nicht. Man möge eine Sänfte bringen.“

„Ja, sag es der Dienerschaft“, grinste Kai.

„Dienerschaft? Die Sänfte!“

Kai seufzte tief. „Es ist so schwer, gutes Personal zu finden.“

„Ja, das ist wirklich bedauerlich.“

„Mhm... und jetzt? Wie kommen wir aufs Sofa zurück?“

„Da deine Dienerschaft total versagt, gibt es nur noch zwei... nein, drei Möglichkeiten. Du trägst mich, wir beiden bleiben hier - oder... wie fürchterlich, wir gehen beide.“

„Ich soll dich tragen? Das hättest du wohl gern.“

„Es war ja nur ein Vorschlag.“

„Aber wie wärs, wenn du mich trägst?“

„Moment mal - ich bin hier der Gast, du hast echt mies Diener, und ich soll dich tragen?“

Kai nickte. „Ja, du hast es auf den Punkt gebracht.“

„vergiss es.“

„Ich habs befürchtet“, seufzte Kai.

„Also Option drei? Denn Option 2 ist auf Dauer nicht so bequem.“

„Na gut. Ist ja eigentlich auch gar nicht so weißt bis zum Sofa.“

„Das behauptest du jetzt“, knurrte Julian und erhob sich schwerfällig.

„Hilfst du mir hoch?“ bat Kai und warf ihm einen zuckersüßen Blick zu.

Dem konnte Julian nicht widerstehen, er reichte Kai eine Hand und zog ihn hoch.

Kai ließ sich hochziehen und schmiegte sich dann an Julian.

„Hm“, machte Julian leise. Es war schön Kai so nahe zu sein, und so zog er ihn an sich.

Kai schlang die Arme um Julian.

Auch das fühlte sich gut an, mehr als gut!

„Sofa?“ flüsterte Kai nach einem Moment.

„Hm, ist besser“, stimmte Julian leise zu.

„Dann... los?“

„Los“, nickte Julian und zog Kai mit sich zum Wohnzimmer.

Sie setzten sich wieder aufs Sofa und Kai schmiegte sich in Julians Arme.

Behutsam hielt Julian ihn im Arm. Ein wenig erinnerte ihn Kai an eine sehr, sehr große Katze, wie er sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Das ist schön“, wisperte Kai mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Kleiner Kuschelkater?“, fragte Julian mit einem leisen Lächeln und kraulte ihn hinterm Ohr.

Kai lachte. „Ich bin satt, sitze hier neben einem heißen Typen, bald haben wir Urlaub... ist grad echt schön.“

„Na komm, machen wir es noch schöner“, grinste Julian und zog ihn auf seinen Schoß.

Sofort öffnete Kai die Augen. „Mhm, die Richtung gefällt mir.“

„Wusste ich es doch“, grinste Julian.

Kai schlang die Arme um Julian. „Und jetzt?“

„willst du nicht mehr kuscheln, Kuschelkater?“

„Oh doch. Und vielleicht ein bisschen... hiervon?“ schlug Kai vor und lehnte sich vor, bis seine Lippen Julians berührten.

„Damit bin ich sehr einverstanden.“

„Dann ist ja gut.“

Julian spitzte die Lippen und küsste Kai erneut.

Sofort kam Kai ihm entgegen und vertiefte den Kuss.

Es kribbelte in seinem Bauch, als Kais Zunge über seine Lippen strich.

Mit einem Seufzen, öffnete Julian seine Lippen für Kai.

Noch ganz vorsichtig und zurückhaltend drang Kais Zunge in seinen Mund ein. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach Julians.

Julian schloss die Augen und berührte Kais Zunge mit seiner eigenen.

Das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch nahm zu, und noch mehr, als ihre Zungen umeinander strichen.

Ihre Bewegungen waren noch ganz vorsichtig und zaghaft.

Julian hatte schließlich keine Erfahrung - und Kai nahm sehr viel Rücksicht darauf.

Außerdem hatte dieses langsam Erkunden ja auch durchaus seinen Reiz.

Allmählich wurde Kai aber etwas offensiver.

Und Julian ließ das nur zu gern geschehen.

Kai drängte sich an ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlicher.

Unwillkürlich keuchte Julian in den Kuss.

„Okay“, fragte Kai leise nach.

Julian konnte nur nicken.

„Dann ist gut“, raunte Kai und küsste ihn weiter.

Dabei drängte sich noch enger an Julian, rutschte auf seinem Schoß leicht hin und her.

Dabei merkte Julian, dass sie beide schon ziemlich erregt waren.

Julian schob seine Hände wieder auf Kais Rücken und ließ sie nach unten wandern.

„Hm, das gefällt mir!“, raunte Kai ein wenig heiser.

„Ja. Mir auch“, wisperte Julian.

Kai rutschte etwas höher auf Julians Schoß und drängte sich eng an ihn.

Dadurch landeten Julians Hände knapp über Kais Hintern.

„Sehr gut“, raunte Kai und küsste ihn wieder sehr leidenschaftlich. Seine Hände fuhren nun ebenfalls nach unten auf Julians Hinten.

Jedenfalls so gut das ging, da Julian auf dem Sofa saß. Aber immerhin schaffte Kai es, seine Finger wieder unter den Stoff von Julians Shirt zu schieben.

„Soll ich... ausziehen?“, fragte Julian leise.

„Sehr gern“, nickte Kai sofort.

Kurz rückte er ab, so dass Julian Platz hatte das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Ich auch?“ fragte er.

„Ja, bitte.“

Kai nickte und zog sich schnell sein Shirt über den Kopf.

Dann erst sah er Julian genau an. Sie hatten sich schon oft nackt unter der Dusche gesehen, aber der Blick, mit dem Kai ihn jetzt bedachte, war ganz anders.

Er war bewundernd und verlangend.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hob er eine Hand um über Julians nackte Schulter zu streicheln.

„Gott, das fühlt sich so gut an“, wisperte Kai.

„Ja... tut es“, raunte Julian.

„Du darfst auch.“

Julian nickte etwas nervös und streichelte Kai dann über die Schulter und die Brust.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er einen anderen Mann so berührte.

Es fühlte sich aufregend an - aufregend und sehr gut!

„Alles ok?“ fragte Kai leise.

„Sehr okay.“, lächelte Julian und machte weiter.

Kai schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührungen von Julians Hand.

Julian lächelte leicht und machte weiter, streichelte seine nackte Haut, bis seine Finger auf eine Brustwarze stießen.

Kai atmete hörbar ein und drängte sich instinktiv den Fingern entgegen.

So ermutigt machte Julian weiter, jetzt massierte er zielstrebig die Brustwarze, so, wie er es selbst auch gerne mochte.

„Gott“, stöhnte Kai auf.

„Gut so?“, fragte Julian überflüssigerweise nach.

„Fantastisch“, raunte Kai.

„Dann... mach ich mal weiter...“

Kai nickte, begann nun aber auch wieder Julian zu streicheln.

Julian fuhr fort die Brustwarze zu massieren, dann schob er seine freie Hand tiefer und auf Kais Bauch. Er fühlte sich dabei total mutig.

Atemlos sah Kai ihn an und nickte zustimmend. Die Richtung, die Julians Hand da einschlug, gefiel ihm sehr.

Er selbst hielt sich jetzt eher zurück, sondern ließ Julian einfach machen.

Es fiel ihm zwar schwer, aber Julian sollte und musste das Tempo hier bestimmen.

Und der war ziemlich offensiv, fand er. Allmählich wanderte seine Hand etwas tiefer.

Am Bund der Jeans stoppte Julians Hand kurz.

Abwartend sah Kai ihn an.

Etwas unsicher erwiderte Julian den Blick, dann nahm er allen Mut zusammen und öffnete den Knopf und auch gleich den Reißverschluss.

Dafür rückte Kai ein Stück von Julian ab, damit der auch seine Hand dazwischendrängen konnte.

Julian schluckte, als er seine Hand langsam tiefer schob und den Stoff von Kais Boxershorts berührte.

Zögerlich schon er die Hand tiefer, allerdings über den Stoff. 

Trotzdem atmete Kai keuchend ein.

Die Hand auf seinem Schwanz war schon heiß, viel mehr machte ihn jedoch an, dass es Julian war, der ihn so berührte.

„Du weißt gar nicht wie heiß das ist“, raunte Kai.

„Findest du?“, fragte Julian leise nach.

Kai nickte heftig. „Oh ja!“

Julian lächelte etwas sicherer und wiederholte die Bewegung, bei der Kai so gekeucht hatte.

Kai gab erneut einen stöhnenden Laut von sich und biss sich dann leicht auf die Unterlippe.

Mit einem Grinsen machte Julian weiter. 

Auch wenn es ungewohnt war, Kai so zu berühren, war es nicht unangenehm. Eher im Gegenteil.

Es war einfach unglaublich, Kai so zu sehen und ihm diese Gefühle zu schenken.

Wie viel besser wäre es wohl, wenn er seine Hand unter das letzte Stück Stoff schieben und Kai so ganz direkt berühren würde?

Er zögerte noch etwas, dann wagte er es und schob seine Hand darunter.

Kai keuchte laut auf, überrascht über die plötzliche Bewegung von Julians Hand.

Die etwas rauen Finger direkt auf seinem Schwanz zu fühlen war schon fast zu viel.

Wenn das so weiter ging würde er nur von so einer kleinen Berührung gleich kommen.

In der Tat konnte er sich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten – als Julian seine ganze Hand auf seinen Schwanz legte, zuckte Kai einmal zusammen, biss sich heftig auf die Unterlippe und kam.

Ziemlich erstaunt sah Julian Kai an.

„Sorry“, nuschelte der etwas peinlich berührt. 

„Schon ok. War nur... überrascht“, sagte Julian und spürte selbst, wie sich seine Wangen röteten.

„Du bist halt zu heiß“, murmelte Kai.

„Habe doch eigentlich gar nichts gemacht.“

„Oh doch…“, widersprach Kai. „Das hier.“ Jetzt schob er seine Hand auf Julians Hose.

Julian keuchte als er merkte, wie hart er inzwischen war.

„Siehst du“, grinste Kai ihn an.

„Mehr“, stöhnte Julian und schloss die Augen.

Wieder grinste Kai und massierte ihn fest.

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann kam auch Julian mit einem hörbaren Stöhnen.

Er sackte nach vorne und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. 

„Und?“ fragte Kai nach einem Moment leise. „Wie geht es dir jetzt?“

„Ich bin gerade gekommen – was für ne Frage…“, nuschelte Julian. 

Kai grinste und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Aber jetzt… sollten wir uns wohl sauber machen“, meinte Julian.

„Dazu müsste ich aufstehen“, brummte Kai wenig begeistert.

„Also lieber nicht?“ 

„Noch ein paar Minuten, ok?“

„Klar. Ist ja auch schön hier…“

Zufrieden kuschelte sich Kai wieder enger an Julian und schloss die Augen.

Instinktiv legte Julian ihm die Arme um und zog ihn so an sich.

Auch er schloss die Augen und dachte für einen Moment einfach an nichts.

Es fiel ihm erstaunlich leicht sich jetzt zu entspannen. 

Das plötzliche Klingeln seines Handys ließ sie beide zusammenzucken.

„Shit“, fluchte er leise und zog das Gerät heraus.

„Geh du mal ran, ich hol was zum saubermachen“, sagte Kai und rutschte von Julians Schoss.


	19. Endlich erreicht

Julian nickte ein wenig abwesend und nahm dann das Gespräch an.

„Jule?“ fragte Kevin. „Mensch, endlich erreich ich dich.“

„Wieso? Hast du schon vorher versucht mich anzurufen?“

„Ja, und ich habe dir per WhatsApp geschrieben.“

„Habe ich nicht mitbekommen, sorry. Was ist denn?“

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du mit Kai gesprochen hast. Den erreich ich übrigens auch nicht.“

„Ja, habe ich“, nickte Julian. Am liebsten hätte er Kevin gleich alles erzählt, aber Kai war da wohl etwas abwartend.

„Dann ist gut. Ich wäre sonst noch bei ihm vorbeigefahren. Wie er da heute Vormittag abgedampft ist...“

„Nein, ich war inzwischen bei ihm.“

„Und hast du ihn etwas beruhigen können?“

„Ja, habe ich. Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass wir uns noch oft sehen. Und ich wohl ne Wohnung zwischen hier und Dortmund suche.“

„Das erwarte ich aber auch!“ lachte Kevin.

„Versprochen ich auch dir sofort.“

„Und was hast du heute Abend noch vor?“

„Ich... wollte wohl was mit Kai machen.“

„Ok...“

„Ich... ich ruf dich gleich noch mal an, ja?“, unterbrach Julian das Gespräch - er musste das jetzt echt mit Kai besprechen.

„Wen hast du denn da so abgewürgt?“ fragte Kai, der die Zeit genutzt hatte, um sich umzuziehen. In der Hand hielt er neben einem Waschlappen eine frische Boxershorts und eine Jeans.

„Kevin. Er hat wohl ein paar mal versucht uns zu erreichen.“

„Ach verdammt. Ich habe mein Handy ausgeschaltet gehabt. Das sollte ich vielleicht mal wieder anmachen.“

„Die Frage ist... was... sagen wir ihm?“

„Was?“ fragte Kai und setzte sich neben Julian. „Hier, Lappen und frische Klamotten.“

„Danke“, lächelte Julian, der jetzt aufstand und sich schnell sauber machte und die Shorts anzog.

„Jeans nicht?“ fragte Kai. „Die müsste passen. Soviel größer als du bin ich ja nicht.“

„Meinst du? Dann versuch ich sie mal.“ Tatsächlich passte die Jeans relativ gut. „Also, was ist mit Kevin? Was erzählen wir ihm?“

„Ich dachte es war schon klar, dass wir Kevin einweihen.“

„Ich war mir bisschen unsicher... aber ja, wir sollten es ihm sagen.“

„Aber heute Abend bleiben wir unter uns, ok?“

„Ja, natürlich. Aber... wollen wir es ihm heute schon erzählen? Am Telefon? Der ihn kurz treffen?“

Oder ihn kurz treffen?“

„Am Telefon find ich doof“, sagte Kai.

„Ich würde es ihm gerne heute noch sagen.“

„Hm... ok. Dann fahren wir bei ihm vorbei und auf dem Rückweg holen wir ein paar Sachen für dich, damit du heute hier übernachten kannst. Also... wenn du das willst.“

„Ich würde gerne hier bei dir schlafen, Kai. Dann machen wir das einfach so.“

Kai nickte. „Dann lass uns am besten gleich los.“

„Dann haben wir es hinter uns?“

„Ja. Und vor allem haben wir dann noch was vom Abend und können es uns gemütlich machen“, grinste Kai.

„Okay - was auch immer du unter 'gemütlich' verstehst...“

„Das zeig ich dir nachher.“

„Das machst du nur, damit ich neugierig bin und nicht zu lange bei Kevin bleiben will.“

Kai nickte. „Klar.“

„Durchtrieben!“

„Ich warte lange genug auf dich. Und bald bist du in Dortmund. Ich muss die Zeit gut nutzen.“

„Dortmund ist nicht so weißt“, wiederholte Julian wieder einmal. „Aber du hast recht, wir sollten nicht trödeln.“

Kai nickte und stand auf.

Julian folgte ihm aus der Wohnung und zu Kais Wagen.

Schnell fuhren sie los, direkt zu Kevin.

Ohne sich weiter anzukündigen standen sie vor seiner Haustür und klingelten.

Es dauerte einen Moment ehe der Summer ertönte.

„Na los“, nickte Kai Julian zu und schob die Tür auf.

Julian fühlte ein nervöses Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Dabei war das unnötig. Kevin wusste ja schon, dass er auch was mit Männern anfangen konnte.

Trotzdem fiel ihm der Weg die Treppe hinauf so schwer wie noch nie.

„Na komm, ist nur Kevin“, wisperte Kai hinter ihm.

„Ja, ich weiß...“

„Jule?“ fragte Kevin von weiter oben und lugte über das Geländer.

„Ja, auch...“, erklärte Julian gerade so hörbar.

„Ich bin auch da“, sagte Kai deutlich lauter.

„Oh, Kai. Kommt doch erstmal hoch.“

„Ja... wir arbeiten dran.“

„Ich habe Schokolade hier...?“

„Hörst du Juli? Kevin hat Schokolade“, sagte Kai und legte Julian eine Hand in den Rücken.

Irgendwie ging es so wirklich leichter.

„Was ist denn los Jule?“ fragte Kevin besorgt, als sie endlich vor seiner Wohnungstür standen.

„Nichts... ist alles in Ordnung... glaub ich.“

„Es ist alles in Ordnung“, sagte Kai. „Lass uns mal reingehen Juli.“

Julian nickte, atmete kurz durch und ging dann die letzte Stufe hoch. „Hey“, grüßte er Kevin dann.

„Hey. Bitte kommt rein“, sagte Kevin und hielt ihnen die Tür auf.

„Danke“. lächelte Kai ihn an und schob Julian vor sich her in die Wohnung.

„Ist wirklich alles ok? oder ist was passiert. Musstest du deshalb vorhin auflegen?“ fragte Kevin beunruhigt.

„Nein, nichts passiert. Zumindest nichts Schlimmes“, beruhigte ihn Julian.

„Wollt ihr was trinken? Tee, Kaffee, Schnaps?“

„Nee, ich glaub, wir setzen uns erstmal nur.“ Spontan griff Kai nach Julians Hand.

„Ach so“, sagte Kevin und lachte. „Dann weiß ich glaub ich schon bescheid.“

„Ich glaub auch“, lächelte Kai ihn glücklich an.

„Aber Jule, warum bist du denn so angespannt?“ fragte Kevin. „Du weißt doch, dass ich damit klarkomme.“

„Ja, weiß ich doch. Aber... ist halt roch komisch.“

„Erzählt ihr mir mal, wie das passiert ist?“ fragte Kevin.

„Naja.... Juli hat rausgefunden, dass ich ein bisschen malen kann.“

„Du bist... ja natürlich! Das macht Sinn.“

„Ja, nur... eigentlich ja zu spät. Ich wollte es ihm heute erzählen...“

„Und dann kommt Jule mit seinem Wechsel. Deshalb bist du vorhin abgehauen.“

„Ja, genau. Ich war gerade so weißt - und dann wars alles vergebens.“

„Und ich habe dann im Briefkasten den hier gefunden“, sagte Jule und zog den Brief mit dem zerbrochenen Herz aus der Jackentasche.

„Oh je“, murmelte Kevin mitfühlend.

„Aber da wusste ich dann, dass Kai der Männchenmaler ist. Ich habe es ja nur dir, Domi und Kai erzählt.“

„Und nach deiner Entscheidung heute... wars ja schon klar.“ folgerte Kevin.

„Juli ist dann sofort zu mir gefahren und... wir haben geredet“, sagte Kai lächelnd.

„Und habt es klären können, das ist gut.“

„Und jetzt weißt du auch, warum meine neue Wohnung so weißt an Leverkusen dran sein wird wie möglich“, sagte Julian.

Julian grinste ihn etwas schief an.

Kevin grinste ihn breit an. „Schon klar. Und am besten auch bisschen größer, hm?“

„Zumindest das Schlafzimmer sollte schön groß sein“, lachte Kai.

Kevin lachte auf. „Das klingt nach einem guten Plan.“

„Und ein geräumiges Gästezimmer für dich“, sagte Julian mit einem Zwinkern.

„Darauf verlass ich mich.“

„Kannst du. Du hast Juli immerhin so schön bei der Suche nach dem Männchenmaler unterstützt.“

„Und du hast uns alle an der Nase herumgeführt.“

, meinte Kevin.

„Wieso?“ fragte Kai.

„Du hättest viel früher einen Hinweis hinterlassen können, dass du es bist. Bis auf dieses einem Mal mit dem Trainingsspiel...“

„Ich habe mich nicht getraut. Ich hatte Angst, dass Juli mich nicht will und dann unsere Freundschaft kaputt ist. Außerdem hatten wir noch ein wichtiges Spiel.“

„Ja, du warst schon immer so vernünftig, Kai“, meinte Kevin.

Kai zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es hilft, wenn man klare Ziele hat. Und ich dachte ja, wenn wir gewinnen, dann bleibt Juli...“

„Ich habe ja auch überlegt - aber... naja, ich habs dir ja schon erzählt.“

„Vielleicht ist das auch gar nicht schlecht“, sagte Kevin. „Wenn ihr nicht 24 Stunden am Tag aufeinander hockt. Also aneinander klebt. Ach ihr wisst, was ich meine.“

„Schon klar. Wenn man sich abends noch was Neues erzählen kann“, bestätigte Julian.

„Und ihr nicht in der Kabine auf die Idee kommt, übereinander herzufallen“, grinste Kevin. „Ich habe euch beide schrecklich lieb, aber es gibt Dinge, die auch ich nicht sehen will.“

„Du bist total verklemmt“, lachte Kai auf.

Kevin schnaubte. „Das wüsste ich aber.“

„Wenigstens ist Juli nicht so verklemmt!“

„Ich bin nicht verklemmt“, wiederholte Kevin lachend.

„Also… wenn du nicht mitmachen willst…“

„Jetzt redet er schon von mitmachen“, sagte Kevin und sah zu Julian. „Jule, halt deinen Freund zurück.“

Julian sah ihn kurz etwas konsterniert an. ‚Deinen Freund‘ hatte Kevin gesagt. „Ähm…“, konnte er daher nur machen.

„So und was habt ihr beiden heute Abend noch vor?“ fragte Kevin.

„Wir haben noch nichts weiter geplant. Vielleicht einen schönen Film gucken…“

„Und die Zweisamkeit genießen nehme ich an.“

„Richtig angenommen“, grinste Kai. „Und ich vermute, da willst du nicht dabei sein.“

„Nein. Das sollten ihr beiden Mal schön allein machen.“

„Ist es okay, wenn wir dich jetzt wieder verlassen?“

Kevin nickte. „Natürlich. Immerhin bin ich jetzt beruhigt, dass es euch beiden gut geht.“

„Ja, das tut es. Alles geklärt. Und ich weiß endlich, wer mein Männchenmaler ist.“ 


	20. Epilog in Dortmund

„Deine Möbelpacker waren ja echt in Ordnung“, bemerkte Mario Götze, „aber das Denken haben sie nicht erfunden. Auf diesem Karton steht 'Küche', und das Klo ist keine Küche...“ Mit den Füßen schob er eine große Kiste vor sich her durch den Flur.

„Aber es fängt immerhin mit K an. Den Karton fürs Büro haben sie nämlich im Schlafzimmer abgestellt“, grinste Julian.

Mario musste grinsen. „Büro und... Bettenraum?“, schlug er vor.

„Habt ihr den Karton mit den Playstationspielen gesehen?“ rief Domi aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Der stand vorhin noch auf dem Balkon.“

„Ich habe ihn gesehen... irgendwo... ich glaub, in der Küche. Moment, ich guck mal.“ Marco Reus machte sich gleich auf den Weg.

„Jungs, ich habe das Bier gefunden!“ rief Kevin lachend und drückte Mario und Julian je eine Flasche in die Hand. „Ist gut gekühlt und ich finde, wir haben uns mal nen Schluck zwischendurch verdient.“

„Bier?“, tönte es vom Wohnzimmer aus durch die Wohnung. „Ich verlange sofortige Lieferung!“

„Ja doch Domi“, rief Kevin zurück. „Bekommt schon jeder was. Kai? Male mal Laut, dann bekommst du auch was. Oder komm am besten auch ins Wohnzimmer.“

„Sehr gut. Die Playsi ist schon aufgebaut, nur die Spiele fehlen noch.“

„Also das wichtigste“, brummte Mario und folgte den anderen ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ohne gehts doch nicht“, meinte Marco.

„Was geht nicht ohne?“ fragte Kai.

„Eine Wohnung ohne Playstation.“

„Aber Juli hat doch eine. Oder hast du vergessen sie einzupacken?“

„Ja, klar. Die ist ja auch schon aufgebaut. Domi fand es unendlich wichtig“, knurrte Julian hinter ihm.

„Den Grill aufzubauen wäre sinnvoller“, meinte Kevin. „Sonst werden wir verhungern.“

„Kannst du das übernehmen?“, sah Julian ihn bittend an.

„Aber klar doch. Lass den Profi ran.“

„Super. Gasflasche steht drunter. Fleisch ist im Kühlschrank... oder in der Kühltasche daneben.“

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“ fragte Domi.

Kevin erkannte den bittenden Blick sofort. „Ja, brauch ich, komm mit.“

Die beiden verschwanden zusammen auf dem Balkon, während die anderen sich erstmal in die Sofas fallen ließen. „Umzüge sind anstrengend“, bemerkte Kai.

„Ja, und es dauert noch so lange, bis es fertig ist“, meinte Mario, als er sich umsah

„Ach das wird schon“, sagte Julian. „Habe ja keinen Druck bis wann ich fertig sein muss.“

„Nein, aber es soll ja bald bewohnbar und gemütlich sein.“

„Das kommt doch eh erst mit der Zeit. In ein paar Tagen gehts in die USA und danach... ähm... danach irgendwo anders hin“, grinste Julian. „Richtig wohnen werde ich hier eigentlich erst, wenn die Saison losgeht.“

Er merkte, wie Kai ihn ein wenig wehmütig ansah. Nach den Länderspielen hatten sie den Urlaub zusammen verbracht und würden sich bald wieder voneinander trennen müssen.

„Wo fahrt ihr mit Bayer hin?“ fragte Mario Kai.

„Nach Zell am See. Eine Woche.“

„Hm das ist schön da“, sagte Marco. „Jedenfalls wenn das Wetter mitspielt.“

„Wir hoffen ja alle auf Sonnenschein. Den werdet ihr in den USA sicher haben.“

„Ist auch nicht gesagt. Die letzten Male hatten wir immer viel Regen“, sagte Mario. „Aber die USA sind trotzdem schon ziemlich cool. Auch im Regen.“

„Ja, muss ich auch gern mal hinfahren.“

„Ja, die USA sind toll. Ich würde da auch gern mal im Urlaub hin.“

„Vielleicht in zwei Jahren, wenn kein Turnier ist“, überlegte Julian.

Kai lächelte leicht. „Das dauert noch lange, aber es klingt gut.“

„Und da wollt ihr zusammen hin?“ fragte Marco.

„Bietet sich doch an, oder?“

„Ähm... ja? Ich mein ihr beiden spielt ja nicht mehr beim gleichen Verein.“

„Aber das hindert uns doch nichts daran, dass wir gut befreundet sind. Bei dir und Mario hat der Ausflug nach München ja auch nicht viel verändert, oder.“

„Nicht wirklich. Aber Mario ist ja auch vernünftig gewesen und wieder nach Hause gekommen.“

„Und ich geh gar nicht mal so weißt weg!“

„Wie lange fährt man von hier bis Leverkusen?“

„Je nach Verkehr so ne halbe Stunde“

„Praktisch“, nickte Mario.

„Ja, das ist echt gut. Musste ich Kai auch versprechen - dass ich auf die richtige Seite von Dortmund ziehe.“

Mario warf Marco einen Blick zu und grinste. „Die richtige Seite also. Eigentlich ist das ja die Seite, die am weißtesten von Gelsenkirchen weg ist.“

Julian lachte. „Nee, dahin wollte ich echt nicht ziehen.“

„Sehr gut“, sagte Marco.

„Ich weiß ja, was sich gehört.“

„Da sind wir erleichtert. Das muss schließlich jeder Neudortmunder erst lernen.“

„Ich bin schon lange genug in der Liga unterwegs um das zu wissen.“

„Eine sanfte Erinnerung schadet nicht.“

„Weißt du wenigstens, wo man als Leverkusener nicht wohnen darf?“, fragte Kai zurück.

„In Köln“, sagte Marco trocken. „Dabei ist Köln viel schöner als Leverkusen.“

„Ganz dünnes Eis, ganz, ganz dünnes Eis...“

„Ja, leckeres Eis gibt es in Köln auch“, grinste Mario.

„in Leverkusen gibt es besseres“, war Kai überzeugt.

„Das Beste Eis gibt es eh hier in Dortmund.“

„Das müssten wir noch mal testen“, meinte Julian.

„Das muss schon enorm gutes Eis sein“, sagte Kai. „Damit es an unsere Eisdiele rankommt, nicht Juli?“

„Wird schwierig...“

„Unmöglich würde ich sagen“, sagte Kai und sah Julian an.

Der versank fast in Kais warmen Augen.

„Braucht ihr nen Moment allein?“ fragte Marco.

Erschrocken fuhren die beiden auseinander.

„Nicht doch“, sagte Mario. „Macht ruhig weiter. Marco hat schon erzählt, dass da mehr zwischen euch läuft.“

„Marco? Wie...?“, fragte Julian irritiert nach und sah rüber zu Marco.

„Länderspiele“, sagte Marco. „Ihr beiden wart... sehr auffällig unauffällig.“

„Oh“, machte Julian und wurde blass. Verdammt, sie hatten doch versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Das... das hätte niemand merken dürfen.“

„Hat es vermutlich außer mir auch niemand.“

„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Julian leise. „Und... wieso hast du es dann gesehen?“

„Ich habe... halt ein Auge dafür.“

„Ein Auge dafür?“, fragte Julian interessiert nach.

„Vielleicht auch zwei.“

„Ähm – was meinst du damit?“

„Ich glaube ich weiß es“, sagte Kai.

Sofort drehte sich Julian zu seinem Freund.

Kai grinste ihn an. „Überleg doch mal Juli.“

Den Blick kannte Julian – und dann fiel der Groschen. „Du auch…?“, fragte er Marco.

Marco nickte. „Ja, deshalb ist es mir ja aufgefallen. Ist noch ganz frisch bei euch, oder?“

„Ja, seit ein paar Wochen“, nickte Kai. „Und die meiste Zeit davon waren wir getrennt…“

„Ungünstige Zeit. Und jetzt stehen auch noch die Trainingslager und so an.“

„Wir waren erstmal bei unseren Familien – und haben sehnsuchtsvoll telefoniert“, erzählte Kai mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Und auch nach den Länderspielen waren wir nur zwei Wochen zusammen im Urlaub.“ 

„Und jetzt dann wieder so lange getrennt“, sagte Mario.

„Ja, und diesmal wird’s auch teuer, wenn ihr in den USA seid“, meinte Kai. 

„Da müssen wir durch“, sagte Julian. „Auf die Telefonate verzichten geht jedenfalls gar nicht.“

„Nein, das muss auch nicht sein. Gerade, wenn man noch so frisch zusammen ist“, meinte Mario.

„Jungs, der Grill ist bereit für die Action“, verkündete Kevin in diesem Moment. „Wer möchte denn was? Wir hätten Bratwürstchen, Schinkengriller, Hähnchen und Gemüsespieße.“

Wie auf Kommando sprangen die Anwesenden auf und stürmten den Balkon.

„Ich sage es doch, halt ihnen Fleisch unter die Nase und sie kommen alle“, grinste Domi breit.

Kevin blieb neben ihm stehen. „War doch klar. Komm, wir gucken, dass sie uns was übriglassen.“ 

„Wir kriegen natürlich als erstes, schließlich haben wir den Grill ja einsatzbereit gemacht“, sagte Domi.

„Sag das mal den hungrigen Bestien!“ 

„Hast du uns grade Bestien genannt?“ fragte Kai.

„Ich habe nur die Wahrheit ausgesprochen. Und nun ab mit dir, damit du nicht verhungerst.“

„Dann leg mir doch mal so nen Spieß mit Grünzeug drauf und ein Würstchen.“

Sofort landete die Bestellung auf dem Grill, während Kai kurz in der Wohnung verschwand.

Auch die anderen gaben schnell ihre Bestellungen auf.

Die Würstchen, das Fleisch und die anderen Leckereien waren gerade fertig, als Kai wieder auf dem Balkon zu den anderen stieß.

„Wo warst du denn?“ fragte Julian seinen Freund leise.

„Später“, lächelte Kai ihn an.

„Ok“, sagte Julian.

Inzwischen war die erste Fuhre Grillgut fertig, und Domi brachte einen großen Teller mit heißen Leckereien zum Tisch.

„Hm das sieht gut aus“, sagte Mario.

„Dann lasst es euch schmecken“, wünschte Domi.

„Genau, greift alle zu“, sagte Julian. „und danke, dass ihr zum helfen gekommen seid.“

„Wir wollten doch alle sehen, ob du hier hier gut untergekommen bist“, grinste Kevin.

„Und ob die Dortmunder nett zu dir sind“, fügte Domi hinzu.

„Hast du etwa daran gezweifelt?“, funkelte Mario ihn an.

„Sicher ist sicher, sagt meine Mutter immer.“

Julian griff unauffällig nach Kais Hand. „Keine Sorge, es geht mir gut hier.“

„Hm“, machte Kai, drückte aber Julians Hand. „Immerhin hättest du dir schlimmere Verein aussuchen können.“

„Köln? Schalke?“, scherzte Julian.

„Ja, alles ganz schlimme Vereine. Oder halt Vereine, die weiter weg sind.“

„Wir sind auch froh, dass Julian bei uns gelandet ist“, meinte Marco.

Mario nickte. „Eine echte Verstärkung für die neue Saison. Damit greifen wir wieder ganz oben an.“

„Shit, jetzt werde ich auch noch zum BVB-Fan“, knurrte Kai.

„Soll ich dir ein Trikot besorgen?“ bot Marco sofort an.

„Ich hätte lieber das von Juli.“

„Na das wird er dir doch bestimmt sofort besorgen. Oder besser noch, er bringt dir ein getragenes mit“, grinste Marco.

„Es wird ein Matchworn“, versprach Julian, „das vom ersten Bundesligaspiel.“

Kai lächelte ihn strahlend an. „Gut. Und am besten schießt du dann auch gleich dein erstes Tor.“

„Das habe ich vor. Für dich... und den BVB.“

„Aber vor allem für mich.“

„Ja, klar für dich!“

„Man fühlt sich wie in einem Bad voller Zuckerwatte“, bemerkte Mario grinsend.

„Das haben sie uns doch auch immer nachgesagt,“ grinste Marco ihn an.

„So schlimm waren wir nie!“

„Natürlich nicht, aber die anderen haben es immer behauptet!“

„Ja. Ist mir völlig unverständlich warum.“

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihr auch nicht ganz ohne ward“, kommentierte Kevin.

„Und ich glaube, ihr seid das immer noch ab und an“, sagte Kai.

Wie zum Beweis griff Marco nach Marios Hand und drückte einen Kuss auf die Finger.

„Ich werde neidisch“, seufzte Kevin. „Soviel Liebe um uns herum.“

„Du und Domi, ihr würdet doch auch ein hübsches Paar abgeben“, grinste Kai.

Kevin sah zu Domi und sie beide schüttelten zeitgleich den Kopf. „Nein danke.“

„Dann beschwert euch aber nicht.“

„Wir beschweren uns ja gar nicht“, sagte Domi und stellte die zweite Fuhre mit Grillgut auf den Tisch. „Wir freuen uns für euch vier.“

Wie hungrige Raubtiere stürzten sich die anderen auf das Fleisch und Gemüse.

Auch Domi setzte sich jetzt dazu und machte sich über das Essen her.

Schließlich saßen sie gut gesessen auf dem Balkon und genossen die Abendsonne.

„Wenn noch jemand Lust auf Nachtisch hat - wir haben Eis im Gefrierfach“, sagte Julian.

„Ja, hol es doch bitte“, forderte Kai ihn auf.

„Für alle?“ fragte Julian und die anderen nickten.

Die anderen nickten, und so zog Julian los.

An der Tür zur Küche hielt er inne. Direkt über der Türklinke klebte ein Zettel.

Ein zusammengefalteter Zettel. Vorsichtig zog er ihn ab und faltete ihn auseinander. Ein weiches Lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht, als er die zwei Stichmännchen sah. Eines trug ein BVB-Trikot, das andere es von Leverkusen. Sie hielten sich an den Händen.

„Ach Kai“, wisperte und drückte den Zettel an seine Brust.

Er fühlte sich so geliebt von Kai, von seinem Männchenmaler. Schnell öffnete er die Küchentür und ging zum Gefrierschrank. Als er die schwere Tür öffnete, sah er sofort einen zusammengefalteten Zettel, der vor den Eispackungen lehnte. Vorsichtig nahm er ihn heraus. Zwei Männchen - natürlich - in dicker Schneekleidung, mit Schal und Pudelmützen, standen in inniger Umarmung und küssten sich.

„Mein kleiner Spinner“, sagte er zärtlich und holte das Eis hervor.

Er ahnte schon, dass er noch mehr dieser Zettel finden würde.

Also wunderte er sich nicht, dass er beim Öffnen des Schranks um Schüsseln rauszuholen, wieder einen Zettel fand.

Er lachte laut auf: Dieser Zettel war nicht zusammengefaltet, sondern in eine der Schüsseln gesteckt. Die beiden Männchen trugen nur Badehosen und planschten im gezeichneten Wasser

Er nahm auch diesen Zettel liebevoll an sich und holte erst dann die Schüsseln hervor. Als nächstes machte er sich auf die Suche nach den Löffeln.

Auch hier war ein Zettel, die Männchen auf dem Zettel wippten auf zwei Löffeln.

„Wann hast du die nur alle gemacht?“ murmelte Julian.

Auch diesen Zettel nahm er an sich und brachte sie und die Sachen fürs Eis nach draußen auf den Balkon.

Kai sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an. „Und? Alles gefunden?“

Julian strahlte ihn an. „Ja, habe ich. Noch mehr als ich gesucht habe.“


End file.
